


Hearts See Through Lies

by Kookykrumbs



Series: House of Summers [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookykrumbs/pseuds/Kookykrumbs
Summary: Scott/Jean. Sequel to The Girl From Tomorrow & Wait For Me. Post X-Men Apocalypse. Scott and Jean's children are threatened by Mr. Sinister. He will stop at nothing to harness their powers for his own gain. To do so, he will attempt to turn the Summers' children against their loving parents, and this time, Sinister has an unlikely ally. Epilogue Up - Complete!





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Men. I do not make any money off them. This is purely a hobby.**

**Author's Notes: This story takes place in the same universe as my previous two stories, The Girl From Tomorrow and Wait For Me.  So many have asked me to make a trilogy out of my stories, and I decided to take on that challenge, both for myself and as a thank-you to my faithful readers.  Again, this is a Scott/Jean story. For those who are fans, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Olive Garden – New York**

**February 5 th, 2011**

 

“Happy sixteenth, sweetheart!  What did you wish for?” Jean asked, embracing her daughter just as she blew out the candles on her birthday cake.

 

“Mom!  I can’t tell you that, otherwise it won’t come true,” Rachel answered, a mischievous grin on her face.

 

“She probably wished for Franklin to finally notice her,” twelve-year-old Nathan Summers answered with a lopsided grin on his face that was an exact replica of his father’s. 

 

“I did not!” Rachel said, throwing a piece of breadstick at her brother’s head.

 

Jean quickly plucked the breadstick in mid-flight telekinetically, wanting to avoid drawing attention to their table.  She gave her son and daughter a warning look that never failed to scare them.  “Stop teasing your sister, Nate,” Jean told her son.

 

“Franklin?  The new student?” Scott asked.  “Sue and Reed Richards’ son?”  Uh oh.  Jean knew her husband was beyond over protective of their daughter.  She hoped for the sake of peace, he’d drop it.

 

Rachel glared at her younger brother before turning to her father.  “Yes, dad… But Nate’s just being annoying, I don’t care about Franklin,” Rachel said, shrugging as if to emphasize her indifference.

 

“Wait…”  Scott said, obviously unwilling to drop the subject.  “Is that why you took Advanced Chemistry, Rach?”

 

“Umm…” Rachel hesitated.

 

“I knew something was up!  You hate chemistry.  You just wanted to be in the same class as that boy,” Scott said.

 

“That’s not why I took it!” Rachel said, rather defensively.  “I wanted a challenge.”

 

Scott gave his daughter an ‘I-wasn’t-born-yesterday’ look and was about to say something when Jean interrupted his thoughts.  ** _Honey, please drop it.  It’s our daughter’s birthday.  You can cross-examine her tomorrow._ **

 

** _But… but…_ ** Scott mentally sputtered.

 

** _Let her enjoy tonight, Scott.  Besides, if she does have a crush on Franklin, so what?  She’s sixteen, not six.  It’s completely normal,_ ** Jean said, through their psychic rapport.  She knew her husband got the message when he subtly slumped back in his seat.

 

“So, sweetie, you excited for your hockey game tomorrow?” Jean asked her son, wanting to change the subject.

 

Nate shrugged and unenthusiastically answered, “Yeah, I guess.”

 

“What’s the matter, Nate?” Rachel asked.  “You pestered mom and dad for months to enroll you in bantam hockey.  Why aren’t you more excited?”

 

“All the other boys always take cheap shots at me.  The past week alone I’ve been boarded, slashed and slew footed when the refs weren’t looking.  My own teammates told me I sucked and that I wasn’t big enough or strong enough…  I’ve been called everything from ‘wimp’ to ‘shrimp to ‘imp’,” Nathan said dejectedly, his shoulders drooping.

 

“Why haven’t you said anything before, son?” Scott asked.

 

“I dunno,” Nate said, nonchalantly.  But Jean knew better.  Her son was sensitive, and she knew it hurt him. 

 

“Well, I’m going to talk to your coach tomorrow,” Jean said.

 

“No, mom!  You can’t do that!  You’ll just make things worse!” Nate said, more than a hint of panic in his voice.

 

“I’m not going to just ignore the fact that you’re being bullied, Nate!” Jean argued.

 

“Please mom, forget I said anything!” Nate begged.

 

** _Sweetheart, I’m going to have to agree with Nate on this.  You’ll make things worse if you interfere,_ ** Scott said to his wife through their psychic rapport.

 

** _So, what should we do? Just let our son be bullied?_ ** Jean asked.

 

** _He’s going to have to learn to stand up for himself.  Nate’s a good kid.  He’ll earn their respect soon enough.  Besides, according to future Rachel, he’ll be about 6’3” by the time he’s seventeen…  He won’t be a ‘shrimp’ for much longer,_ ** Scott said, telepathically.

 

Jean decided to relent… For the time being.  “Alright, Nate…  I won’t speak to your coach, for now.  But if this gets worse, I’m stepping in.” 

 

Nate breathed an audible sigh of relief.  “Thanks, mom.  It’s nothing I can’t handle… And outside of the name-calling they leave me alone off the ice.  It’s just that…  I wished it were more fun.”

 

“You’ll get there, sweetheart,” Jean said.  “It’ll just take some time.”  Jean remembered Rachel from the future telling her how her brother at seventeen caught the eye of various hockey scouts; he was so good at the game.

 

Nate, obviously wanting to drop the subject and move attention away from himself, turned to his sister and shoved a small, pink gift-wrapped box at her.  “Happy birthday, sis.”

 

“Thanks, Nate.  You didn’t have to get me anything,” Rachel answered, as she tore the gift wrap off the box.

 

“Oh, how nice… a locket.  Thanks, Nate!” Rachel said, reaching over the table and giving her brother a kiss on the cheek.  It was a gold locket in the shape of a ball.

 

“Not just a locket,” Nathan answered.  “It’s a secret message ball locket.”

 

Rachel opened the locket.  “Oh, I see.”

 

Nathan continued. “So, instead of communicating telepathically where mom could eavesdrop, we can just pass notes.”

 

“Hey!  You realize that I could just read your minds once you’ve read your notes, right?” Jean said, with mock indignation. 

 

Nate answered, “We know you, mom.  You’d never read our minds without our permission.”

 

Scott just laughed.  Jean couldn’t help but crack a smile.  Her son was right about her.  She’d always been the telepath you could trust. 

 

“Mom wants to set a good example for us, Nate,” Rachel said.

 

“You mean for you.  I’m already twelve and there’s no sign of my powers at all,” Nate answered.

 

Nate’s powers hadn’t yet developed, but Rachel’s had.  Although Nate couldn’t initiate any telepathic communication yet, he could certainly respond to one.

 

“My powers didn’t manifest until I was sixteen, son,” Scott said.  “Trust me, your powers will come.”

 

“Anyway, thanks, Nate.  I love the gift,” Rachel said, hugging her brother.

 

“Here Rach, this one’s from your mom and I,” Scott said, handing his daughter an envelope. 

 

Rachel opened the envelope and gasped.  “Oh, my god!  Beyoncé concert tickets?!  Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!”  Rachel hugged both her parents.

 

Jean laughed at her daughter’s excitement.  “It’s not until August, but your father and I wanted to get you the best seats.” 

 

“There are two tickets here… Who am I supposed to bring?” Rachel asked.

 

“Well sweetie, that’s up to you,” Jean said, smiling. 

 

“You could ask Franklin,” Nate said, teasing his sister.

 

“Nate!” Rachel said, blushing.  Rachel and Nathan were very close, but they sure knew how to press each other’s buttons.

 

“Or how about not…” Scott said, monotonously.  “Why don’t you ask Clarice, Marie, or Ilyana… or how about Nate?”

 

“So, basically, dad’s saying, anyone but a boy, unless you’re related to him,” Nate said smirking.  “And please, spare me the torture, don’t even offer.”  Rachel childishly stuck her tongue out at her brother.

 

Jean rolled her eyes, knowing her son hit the nail right on the head there.  “Sweetie, you don’t have to decide now.  The concert is still six months away.”

 

“You’re right, mom.  Thanks so much for everything.  This is the best present ever!”  Rachel said, embracing her parents one more time.  After a few more minutes, the Summers’ asked for their bill and headed home. 

 

**The Boathouse**

**Four Hours Later**

Scott watched his wife come out of the washroom dressed in her sheer white nightgown.  She didn’t really notice him staring at her as she was busy patting her hair dry with a towel.  Even after almost nineteen years of marriage, she was still the most beautiful woman Scott had ever laid eyes on.  His desire for her hadn’t dimmed even just a little.  There were days he still had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn’t all just a dream. 

 

“Scott!  You’re embarrassing me,” Jean said, a blush on her pale cheeks. 

 

Scott just laughed, knowing his thoughts were usually open to her through their psychic link.  “I can’t help my thoughts, honey,” Scott answered.  “I suppose if it really bothers you, you could always let yourself go and get all fat and wrinkled… But then again, I love you so much, I’d probably still think you were gorgeous.”

 

Jean walked over to their bed, slipped under the covers and snuggled next to Scott.  “Well, at least I can still turn a head,” Jean said, kissing her husband.

 

“Ha!  Turn a head?  You turn heads everywhere you go…  Poor Rachel’s been telling me how so many of her male classmates have a crush on you,” Scott said, in a huff.  “Imagine how awkward that must be for her.”

 

“Oh yeah, who?” Jean asked, skepticism lacing her voice.  Scott still found it charming how his wife didn’t realize just  _how_  gorgeous she was. 

 

“I don’t know… Rachel refused to tell me,” Scott said, running his hand through his hair.  “It’s for the best, I probably have most of those boys in my classes too.  I can still hear Hank’s voice in my head saying, ‘Scott, what man hasn’t had a crush on your wife?’”

 

Jean crinkled her nose in that cute way Scott loved.  “Well, I’m still doubtful… That being said, I know for a fact that a lot of Rachel’s girlfriends also have a crush on you… and I know because their thoughts are loud,” Jean said.

 

Scott scoffed at that.  “C’mon, Jean… I have a reputation at the school as No-Nonsense Mr. Summers.  I seriously doubt that.”

 

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, they hate that you’re such a task master… But they respect you for it… And it doesn’t change the fact that those girls ogle you behind your back,” Jean said, giggling.

 

Scott gasped in mock indignation.  “And you’re not the least bit jealous?”  Scott asked his wife.

 

“Not of a bunch of teenage girls, no…  Besides, I know you only have eyes for me… Or should I say ‘eye’?”  Jean said, teasingly. 

 

“Cute, Jean,” Scott said, in his trademark deadpan voice.  “By the way, Rachel really loved her gift.  What a great idea!  What made you come up with it?”  Scott asked, changing the subject.

 

“A lot of the girls in my Biology class were talking about it.  I know Rachel has a bunch of Beyoncé songs on the iPod we got her last Christmas.  I figured we couldn’t go wrong,” Jean answered.  “Besides, if I left the gift choice to you, our daughter would have ended up with a mace whistle and pepper spray.”

 

“Aren’t you a hoot,” Scott answered sardonically.  “And I’m not that bad!”

 

“You kind of are,” Jean said, tentatively. 

 

“No, I’m not!” Scott said, defensively.

 

“Really?  Well, I didn’t want to say anything earlier, but the reason Franklin Richards ignores Rachel is because he’s intimidated by you.  He’s actually very attracted to her.  He’s let slip a few thoughts here and there,” Jean said.

 

“What?!  He’s like two years older than her!” Scott said, his voice raised.

 

“I rest my case,” Jean said, a smirk on her lovely face.

 

“Pfff…  Well, that young man better remember that Rachel’s my little girl and not his conquest,” Scott said, frowning.

 

“Rachel’s growing more and more powerful every day, Scott.  So much so, that Professor Xavier and I had to slow down her progress by putting psychic dampeners in her mind lest her powers overwhelm her…  Are you really scared for Rachel’s safety?  Or are you scared of losing her?” Jean asked her husband. 

 

Scott sighed.  His wife knew him too well.  “You know, Jean… It seemed just like yesterday that Rach would climb on my lap and say in that sweet lilt of hers, ‘Daddy, come p’ay wif me.’  Now, pretty soon, it’ll be ‘Dad, can I borrow the keys to your car?’” 

 

“I know, honey… Time flies for sure,” Jean said, caressing her husband’s cheek. 

 

“How do you do it, Jean?  You’ve always taken everything in stride when it comes to the kids.  I sometimes wonder if anything ever rattles you,” Scott said.

 

“We share a psychic rapport, Scott… You know what my fears are… I fear that Mr. Sinister is not really dead, and that he’s just biding his time before he comes after Rachel again… And now that Nate’s older, I have no doubt if he’s still alive he’d go after our son too-”

 

“Hey now,” Scott said, pulling his wife closer to him, wanting to comfort her.

 

Jean continued.  “I worry about our children and how they’re going to handle their awesome powers when they fully manifest.  I worry that the future is set in stone and that I’m still meant to die five years from now, and as a result, Rachel will be destined to die in the cold, black waters of the Cayman Trough…  Those are the things that keep me up at night, Scott.” 

 

“I swear, I won’t let that happen, Jean… Any of it!” Scott said, pure conviction in his voice.  He sighed and ran his hand through his disheveled hair.  “I guess when you put things into perspective like that, I do feel kind of silly worrying about Rachel the way I do.”

 

“Well, that’s why we’ve always made a good team…  We balance each other,” Jean said, embracing her husband. 

 

“Do you think Nate will be okay for his game tomorrow?” Scott asked his wife, wanting to change the subject.

 

“I think so.  Nate’s tougher than he looks.  He’s a late bloomer and so is tinier than most twelve-year-olds.  He gets that from you.  I was still a hair taller than you when we first met, remember?  Then a year later you shot up.  He will too,”  Jean answered.

 

“Yeah, but not before tomorrow’s game,” Scott said, wryly. 

 

“Well, now that I know what’s going on, you can be sure I’ll be keeping a close eye on him from the stands,” Jean said.

 

“Honey, are you saying you’ll be influencing the game telekinetically from the stands?” Scott asked, an amused smile on his face.

 

“Not exactly…  I’m just going to make sure that none of the bigger boys will crush Nate against the boards or get a good slash at him, that’s all,” Jean said, shrugging. 

 

“Well… Don’t let Nate notice.  He’ll hate that,” Scott said.

 

“I know,” Jean said.  “Anyway, what time should we leave to bring Nate to his game tomorrow?”

 

“Actually, you’re going to have to bring him and I’m just going to have to meet you at the arena.  I’ll probably miss the first period.  Remember, the new teacher the professor hired is coming in for an orientation tomorrow and he asked me to take care of it?” Scott said.

 

“Oh right, I completely forgot.  Who did he end up hiring from all those candidates again?” Jean asked.

 

“Umm…  The telepath I believe, what’s her name… hmm… Oh yeah, Ms. Snow.” 

 

**To be continued…**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The following day**

**February 6 th, 2011**

**The Mansion**

“Very nice to meet you Ms. Snow.  I’m Scott Summers.  The professor is in Washington DC this weekend attending a conference and so I’ll be giving you the tour.”

 

“Please, Mr. Summers, call me Anna.  And thank you for taking time out of your Saturday to do this.”  Emma Frost looked Scott Summers up and down from head to toes and decided she liked what she saw.  Thanks to Mr. Sinister who had saved her life almost fifty years ago, she hadn’t aged a day.  Professor Xavier was the only one she had been worried about recognizing her, but it seemed he too assumed her long dead. 

 

“Call me Scott.  If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you where the classrooms are,” Scott said, making a motion for her to follow him. 

 

She recalled the information she received about the man before her.  He had been the former leader of the X-Men.  A tactical and strategic genius, he had led the team until 1995 when he started a family with Dr. Jean Grey, a fellow X-Man and teacher at the school as well.  The intel on him was that he was a straight arrow.  He lived by rigidly proper, conventional standards.  He had a straight moral compass and expected the same from those he led.  In other words, the man was a ‘goody two shoes’. 

 

Emma smiled inwardly.  All the more fun in orchestrating the man’s fall from grace.  A part of her almost felt regret for what she had planned.  She had always been a visual creature and she admitted to herself that Scott Summers was a fine specimen.  Of all the assignments Sinister had given her, she had a feeling she’d enjoy this one the most.

 

“This will be the classroom you’ll use for your Physics class here,” Scott said, turning a corner and pointing to the first room on the left.  “I’m the only other Physics teacher in the school and so we’ll be sharing the classroom.”

 

Before Emma could answer, she felt a gust of air to her left and a man with silver hair appeared before her.  “Well, hello there…  And who is this lovely lady you haven’t introduced me to Scotty?” 

 

“Peter, this is Anna Snow, our newest faculty member.  Her first day is Monday.  She’ll be teaching History and Physics.  Anna, this is Peter Maximoff, our resident speedster, as well as our Physical Education, and Music teacher.”  Scott said.

 

“Very nice to meet you, Ms. Snow,” Peter said, shaking her hand.

 

“Please, call me Anna.  And it’s nice to meet you too, Peter,”  Emma answered.

 

“Will you be staying in residence here?” Peter asked.

 

“Yes, I will.  My things are still in my car.”

 

“Let me know if you need a hand bringing them in, I’d be happy to help,” Peter answered, giving her a dashing smile.

 

“I will, thank you.”  And with that, Peter zoomed off to wherever he was heading to. 

 

“He seems nice,” Emma said out loud.

 

Scott answered, “Yes, you’ll find the teachers are all very welcoming here at the school.  You’ll get to meet them all on Monday.  Some are away for the weekend.”

 

“So, you teach Physics as well?” Emma asked.

 

“Yes, I’ve taught almost all the subjects during my tenure here, but right now I teach Physics and Mechanics,” Scott answered.

 

“Perhaps you wouldn’t mind going over some of your Physics notes with me?  I haven’t really built up my teaching material yet,” Emma said, putting on her best doe-eyed damsel look.  “It’s almost lunch time, perhaps we could go over them with a bite to eat?”

 

“I’d be happy to give you whatever notes I have, but I’m meeting my wife at our son’s hockey game after this.  I could just drop it off for you tomorrow morning.  That’ll give you time to go over everything before Monday,” Scott said, seemingly oblivious to her attempt at flirting with him. 

 

“You wife?” Emma asked, pretending she didn’t know he was married. 

 

Scott gave her the first genuine smile she’d seen on him.  “Yes, my wife Jean’s a teacher here too.  She doesn’t use my last name professionally, so she’s known as Dr. Grey here.  She’s a medical doctor as well.  She teaches Biology and shares Math duties with Hank McCoy.  She’s wonderful, you’ll like her!  Oh, and she taught Physics some years back and so has teaching material for that as well, she’ll be more than happy to share it with you.”

 

Smitten much?  “And you mentioned a son?”  Since his children were the main reason she was even there, she figured she might as well broach the topic earlier rather than later.

 

“Yes, my wife and I have two kids.  They attend the school here too, but for propriety’s sake they’re never in any of my or my wife’s classes.  You’ll have my daughter Rachel in your Physics class and if I’m not mistaken, my son Nathan will be in your History class.”

 

“How old are your kids?”

 

“My son is twelve and my daughter just turned sixteen,” Scott answered.

 

“I would never have guessed you have a sixteen-year-old daughter.  You don’t look old enough,” Emma said, which wasn’t a lie.  Scott Summers was so lean and fit, and with the dark glasses covering his eyes, he could pass for someone in their early thirties. 

 

Scott laughed, albeit bashfully.  “Thanks, I’ll tell Jean that.  She always teases me about the grays sprouting on my temples.  Anyway, you’ll like Nathan and Rachel.  They’re good kids.  Won’t cause you any problems in class,” Scott smiled, obviously proud of his offspring. 

 

The two of them continued the orientation for another half hour.  Scott explained the emergency procedures to her.  He went over some of the students whose powers needed more supervision than others.  He also went over the schedule as well as the various duties the teachers shared in helping run the mansion.  They ended their tour with Scott showing her, her bedroom. 

 

“Wow, that’s a big bed… Big enough for  _two_ ,” Emma said, giving Scott a sultry smile as she gestured at the piece of furniture. 

 

“All the teachers here have the same size beds,” Scott said distractedly, either not catching her innuendo or ignoring it.

 

“Thanks again for showing everything to me.  I feel like I know so much after just spending an hour with you.  Anyone ever tell you, you’re  _very_  thorough?”  Emma tried again, wanting to elicit a reaction from the man before her.

 

Scott didn’t make any move to reciprocate her flirting, instead he looked down at his watch.  “Umm, no, not really…  Anyway, I don’t mean to be rude, Anna, but I’m missing my son’s hockey game.  If I leave now, I can still catch the last two periods.  If you need anything, any of the students here can help you, and Peter’s here as well.  I’ll see you Monday,” Scott said as he left her standing by her bedroom door.  Scott Summers might be a tougher nut to crack than she first anticipated.

 

**Thirty minutes later**

**Sky Rink Arena, New York**

** _Scott, where are you?  The second period’s about to start,_ ** Jean asked her husband through their psychic rapport.

 

** _I’m already here at the arena, hon.  I’m just picking up some hot dogs and fries for us.  There’s a bit of a line-up here._ ** Scott answered. 

 

** _Is Rach with you?_ ** Jean asked.

 

** _No, she wanted to spend more time at the mall with Clarice and Ilyana.  I told her we’d pick her up on the way home after the game,_ ** Scott answered. 

 

Jean was about to ask her husband to grab her a Diet Coke along with the hot dogs, when he appeared around the corner.  He apologetically walked past the other spectators who were already seated and made his way towards her. 

 

“Hey hon, I put extra ketchup on your hot dog, just the way you like it,” Scott said, as he kissed his wife and handed her the food. 

 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Jean said.  She took a sip of the drink Scott handed to her and said, “Hon, this isn’t Diet Coke.”

 

“I know, I got you normal Coke,” Scott answered.

 

“You know I’m cutting down on my sugar intake, Scott.  I can’t drink soda the way I did ten years ago,” Jean said, exasperated because she knew Scott knew her preference. 

 

“Sweetheart, I don’t want you drinking diet anything.  First of all, you still have the same body you did twenty years ago, I don’t know why you’re stressing out about it now-”

 

“I may have the same physique but I assure you, I’m putting in double the effort these days to maintain it,” Jean interrupted.  It frustrated her to no end that her handsome husband, who had the body of an Olympic swimmer, didn’t appreciate just how much work she put into keeping fit.  Unlike him, she didn’t have the metabolism of a teenager.

 

Her husband ignored her and continued.  “As I was saying, I’ve read all those recent articles on the danger of diet drinks.  I don’t want you putting any of that poison in your body.  I heard drinking diet soda has been linked to everything from strokes, to dementia, to vascular diseases.  Besides, it’s so rare you drink anything other than water anyway.  You’ll be fine with one Coke today,” Scott said, softening his lecture with a smile. 

 

Jean was about to remind him that she was the doctor in the family, but decided to drop it.  She wasn’t going to win the argument.  Her husband wasn’t the type to dig his heels in with her when they disagreed, but he always did when it came to her health and safety.  She begrudgingly admitted to herself, it was part of the reason she loved him so much.

 

Jean’s attention was diverted to the ice as the players took their places for the start of the period.  “Oh, there’s Nate taking the face-off,” Jean said, waving to her son from the stands.

 

“Umm… Hon, you might not want to do that…” Scott said, tentatively.

 

“Do what?” Jean asked.

 

“Wave to Nate,” Scott answered.

 

“Why not?” Jean asked.  “Do you think it’ll embarrass him?”

 

“It’s not that…  You know Nate loves you and he’s proud you’re his mom… It’s just that, at his age, you know, boys are always ribbing each other and any sign of being a mama’s boy could get him bullied,” Scott said. 

 

“I guess…” Jean said, dejectedly.

 

Scott put his arm around his wife, pulling her towards him.  “I know he’ll always be your baby boy, sweetheart-”

 

“I know, I know, you don’t have to say it…  Our kids are just growing up so fast,” Jean said, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder.

 

Scott chuckled.  “Good to know I’m not the only one fretting about it.”

 

Jean was about to answer when she looked up and saw Nate trying to dig the puck out of the corner behind the net.  A boy about twice his size was coming in from the left with speed obviously with the intent to check him.  Without even thinking, she shielded Nate from the blow.  The bigger boy bounced right off him and landed on his butt on the ice, a confused look on his face.

 

“Umm… obvious much?” Scott said, giving his wife an amused look.

 

“What?” Jean asked, innocently.  Scott continued to give her his amused look.  “That boy had about thirty pounds on Nate!  Besides, I didn’t even think about it, I just reacted,” Jean said, a little defensively.

 

“You can be such a mama bear, Jean,” Scott said, giving her a playful kiss on the nose.  “You can be sure you’re going to get words from Nate later.  I saw his face on the ice when he realized what happened.”

 

“I’ll deny it all,” Jean said, grinning. 

 

The hockey game continued and Scott and Jean watched in silence for several minutes.  Jean did her best to refrain from getting involved.  She cringed every time Nate took a hit or a slash.  But another incident of her interfering and she definitely wouldn’t be able to deny anything.  Nate was a smart boy, and very proud too.  He hated it when he felt he was being babied.  Pretty soon, the second period was over, and the boys went back to their locker rooms.

 

“By the way, Scott, how did the orientation with the new teacher go?” Jean asked.

 

“I got through everything…  I felt a little bad because I was rushing, but I didn’t want to miss too much of Nate’s game,” Scott answered. 

 

“What’s your impression of the new teacher?” Jean asked.

 

“She’s younger than us.  I’d guess around her mid-thirties.  She has light brown hair and she’s about your height,” Scott answered, before taking a sip of his drink. 

 

“Is she pretty?” Jean asked, finding fiendish glee seeing her husband squirm whenever she asks him if he finds another woman attractive.

 

Scott looked like he was trying to figure out if Jean was setting some sort of trap for him. Then he realized his wife was sporting a grin, felt silly and just answered, “She’s attractive for sure… In fact, Peter was already laying on the charm with her earlier but…”

 

“But what?” Jean asked.

 

“I don’t know…” Scott said, looking like he was trying to find the right words.  “She’s beautiful, but not like you are-”

 

“Honey, you caught me years ago… hook, line and sinker.  You don’t need to keep flattering me anymore,” Jean said, wryly. 

 

“No, that’s not what I meant…  It’s like… I don’t know.  Your beauty is warm and inviting.  Hers is… cold.  Does that make any sense?” Scott said.

 

“I’m sure she was just trying to acclimate to a new environment, her aloofness might be-”

 

“It wasn’t even that.  In fact, she was very friendly… Too friendly…  Actually I…” Scott hesitated. 

 

When he didn’t say more after a couple of seconds, Jean asked, “You what?  What were you going to say, hon?”

 

“I think she may have been flirting with me,” Scott said, tentatively. 

 

“If you’re not sure, then she probably wasn’t.  Keep in mind, Scott, that she was probably nervous and was trying hard to make a good impression. She may have used friendliness as a means to try to earn acceptance faster.  She probably just over did it and probably wasn’t flirting with you,” Jean said.

 

“And if she was?” Scott asked.

 

Jean just shrugged. 

 

“Really?” Scott asked with mock indignation.  “You’re not even a little jealous?  I mean, you could at least act a little more possessive.”

 

Jean just laughed.  “After nineteen years of marriage, I think I’ve gotten used to women flirting with you.  I’d become a basket case if I fretted about every single woman that found you attractive, Scott… Besides, I trust you.  Completely.”

 

**To be continued…**

**So, there it is… I ended up bringing Emma Frost into the mix.  I debated long and hard about this, because I know she’s quite a fan favorite amongst comic fans.  But in the end, I decided to do it as I wanted to show how Cyclops should/would have handled her advances in the comics (if he hadn’t been mind fucked by Apocalypse/if Grant Morrison and Joe Quesada weren’t so bent on destroying Scott and Jean’s marriage).**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**One Month Later**

**March 7 th, 2011**

**The Danger Room**

Rachel ran as fast as she could, weaving left and right as she dodged endless enemy blasts fired her way.  She dared to look back over her shoulder and saw a Sentinel’s massive open palm coming down above her.  She froze in panic, not knowing what to do.  Suddenly, a bright blast of red blew off the hand coming down on her.  It was her dad.

 

“Focus, Rachel.  Don’t let your guard down!” her father yelled at her. 

 

“Sorry!” Rachel yelled back.  She started running towards her Uncle Kurt who was being attacked by two Sentinels simultaneously.  She telekinetically threw a piece of metal debris right at the neck of one of the Sentinels.  It went through the front and came right out of the back, damaging various circuitry rendering the machine useless.

 

“Danke, meine freundin.  Well done!” her Uncle Kurt yelled at her.

 

For a brief moment, Rachel wasn’t under attack and she looked around in the Danger Room to see where she’d be of most use.  She saw her mother and her Uncle Logan standing back to back warding off a trio of Sentinels.  One of the machines took a shot right at her mom.  She didn’t see it and wasn’t able to put up a psionic shield in time.  Luckily, it missed her, but the shockwave from the explosion of the blast sent her mother hurtling back and hitting the wall with a sickening crash.

 

“Mom!” Rachel yelled.  Rachel started to run towards her mother.  She didn’t realize that a Sentinel had homed in on her.  In a split second, she was whisked off her feet and when she got her bearings back, she realized her Uncle Peter had carried her away.  She looked back at where she had been standing and saw a smoking crater.

 

“You gotta watch out, that Sentinel had its sights set on you.  Your mom will be okay, take care of yourself,” her Uncle Peter said, before zooming away.

 

Rachel looked at her mom, who was beginning to regain consciousness.  She was in her Uncle Logan’s arms.  He was holding her head, looking like he was trying to help her get her bearings back.  She looked to the other side of the room.  She could see her father was worried for her mother, but was tied up with three Sentinels and couldn’t make his way to her. 

 

Rachel saw her Aunt Ororo give her father a hand by striking lightning at the Sentinels.  Her attack, combined with her father’s, was enough to dispose of the three robots.  Her father made a quick gesture, thanking his long-time friend.  Then he ran to where her mom was, who was back on her feet.  Rachel started making her way towards her parents when a large Sentinel landed right in front of her blocking her path.

 

She looked around to see what she could telekinetically throw at her enemy.  There was no debris around her that was just the right weight.  The debris that she could lift were too small and useless, and the ones big enough to cause damage were too heavy.  Her heart started pounding as the Sentinel stomped towards her.  She looked around to see if anyone could lend a hand, but everyone had their own problems to deal with.

 

With few options left to her, Rachel decided to take the Sentinel head on.  She telekinetically tried pushing the Sentinel back.  Her attempt slowed it down, but it was too strong and soon Rachel’s strength was ebbing.  It was taking all her effort and concentration to slow down the giant robot in front of her.  Without anyone to aid her for several more agonizing moments, her concentration broke and her telekinetic hold on the machine snapped. 

 

In a split second, the Sentinel aimed a blast right at Rachel.  She just managed to put up a weak psionic shield in time.  But the blast was so strong, Rachel was thrown at least thirty feet back.  She thought she heard her mother scream her name in a panic.  From a distance, she could hear her father yell, “Computer, end program now!”

 

With her father’s command, the Sentinels immediately powered down and the bright lights of the Danger Room turned back on.  Rachel was a little woozy as she tried sitting up.  She was definitely bruised and battered, but realized she wasn’t seriously injured. 

 

“Rachel, are you alright?!” her mother asked, running to her side and holding her in her arms as if she were a child again. 

 

“My God, Rachel!  Why didn’t you yell for help?” her father asked, lifting her off the floor. 

 

“I’m fine, dad.  Put me down!” Rachel said, annoyed.

 

“I knew this was a bad idea,” her mother said.  “You weren’t ready.”  After months of training with both her mother and the professor, Rachel had begged her parents to finally let her participate in a Danger Room session. 

 

“I’m ready, mom!” Rachel said, squirming out of her father’s arms forcing him to put her down.  “Maybe if you got rid of these psychic dampeners you put in my mind and gave me full access to my powers this wouldn’t have happened!”

 

“Rachel, don’t raise your voice at your mother,” her father chastised her.  This caused Rachel to feel even more embarrassed as the other X-Men were looking on. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m sixteen years old.  I don’t need to be babied and I feel that restricting my powers is preventing me from reaching my full potential,” Rachel said.

 

“We only want what’s best for you, Rach,” her mother said.  “Your powers at their fullest is far stronger even than mine was when I was your age.  I thought we agreed that you would acclimate to your powers better if you had access to it in increments.”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t know I’d be this handicapped!  The most I can do telepathically is communicate.  I can’t even read people’s minds let alone change them!  The best I can do right now is catch stray thoughts and images.  I can barely lift anything heavier than myself with my telekinesis.  I know I can do so much more,” Rachel said, exasperated.

 

“And whose mind do you plan on reading?  And why is it so important for you to be able to lift anything heavier than yourself?” her father asked in his Cyclops voice.  This infuriated Rachel even more. 

 

“Because how am I ever going to join the X-Men?!  I’d be more of a liability than a help like this!” Rachel said, throwing her hands up in the air.  Her mother and father looked at each other, both with a worried expression.

 

“My dear, you are only sixteen,” her Aunt ‘Ro said.  “You are too young to be worrying about such things.”

 

“That’s right, kiddo.  Besides, being an X-Man isn’t all it’s cut out to be,” her Uncle Peter added.

 

“Meine freundin, don’t be so impatient.  You’ll get there.  And when you do, your power will eclipse all of ours.  I have no doubt,” her Uncle Kurt said in his thick German accent.

 

“Elf’s right, Little Red.  Yer an Omega level mutant, just like yer mama.  Cuz o’ that, you need to be sure that yer in full control o’ yer powers at all times.  Probably best that ye got those dampeners in your mind fer now,” her Uncle Logan said, putting a hand on her mother’s shoulder who was obviously distressed from her daughter’s outburst. 

 

“Rachel, why don’t we talk more about this when we get home later,” her father suggested, most likely not wanting to discuss any more family matters in front of their friends.

 

“Yes, Rach.  Get changed and meet me in the med bay in five minutes.  I want to make sure you didn’t suffer a concussion,” her mother added.

 

Feeling deservedly chastised and embarrassed for her outburst, Rachel walked out of the Danger Room, her proverbial tail between her legs.

 

**Later that afternoon**

“Alright, class.  I would suggest going over Chapters 7 and 8 for tomorrow’s test.  And I recommend reviewing the worksheet on electricity and magnetism.  You especially need to know Coulomb’s Law.  Have a good afternoon, everyone.  Class dismissed,” Ms. Snow said, gesturing towards the door.

 

Rachel lazily started cleaning up her desk and stuffing her books in her bag, when Ms. Snow approached her.  “Rachel, can you stay after class please?”  Ms. Snow said.

 

“Is something wrong, Ms. Snow?” Rachel asked. 

 

She’d been in Ms. Snow’s class for a month already.  She liked the new teacher.  She was easy going, didn’t care much if the students did their homework or not.  And she seemed to take a personal interest in Rachel.  It was refreshing since her other teachers were her “aunts” and “uncles” who could be a little stifling in their concern for her. 

 

“I noticed you weren’t paying attention in class and were constantly looking out the window.  Are my lessons that boring?” Ms. Snow asked, smiling. 

 

Rachel had the grace to blush.  “I’m sorry, Ms. Snow.  Just had a bit of a rough morning.  I didn’t mean to be so distracted.”

 

“It’s okay, we all have those days.  I’m more worried about  _you_.  Do you want to talk about it?” Ms. Snow asked.

 

“Nah, I’m alright.  Just some teenage angst.  Nothing to worry about,” Rachel said, putting the last of her notebooks in her bag.

 

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that,” Ms. Snow said.  “Today isn’t the only day you’ve been distracted.  I’m here to listen, if you need to talk.  And sometimes you need to let your frustrations out.  I promise, I won’t judge.”

 

Rachel did have a lot to get off her chest.  And Ms. Snow wasn’t close with her mother like her Aunt ‘Ro was, so she wouldn’t be biased.  She figured why not.  “I got my ass kicked this morning during a practice session,” Rachel said, dejectedly. 

 

“Why do I get the feeling your pride is bruised more than your body?” Ms. Snow asked. 

 

Rachel laughed.  “Because it is.”

 

“Is that what’s bothering you?” Ms. Snow asked.

 

Rachel hesitated at first, but then it was like a dam was opened.  “What’s bothering me is that I wouldn’t have gotten my butt handed to me if I had full access to my abilities.  My mom and the professor put psychic dampeners in my mind to restrict my powers.  I’m very limited with what I can do,” Rachel said.

 

“Hmm…” Ms. Snow said.  “And did you agree to this restriction?”

 

“Well… Yeah, I did.  But then I’ve regretted it for a while now.  And whenever I ask my mother to remove it, and let me handle things on my own, it turns into a big argument on how she doesn’t want me to be overwhelmed with my powers and it’s just for a little while longer until I have more training, blah, blah, blah.  I feel like I’m six again with training wheels!”  Rachel said, unable to hide the frustration in her voice.

 

“Perhaps you’re seeing things from the wrong perspective,” Ms. Snow said.

 

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked.

 

“I mean, speaking for myself, I would never just take what people tell me at face value,” Ms. Snow said.

 

“Are you telling me that my mom hasn’t been completely honest with me?” Rachel asked. 

 

“All I’m saying is that it looks like you haven’t looked at all the possible angles.  For example, who would benefit if you didn’t have full access to your powers?  Have you ever considered that?” Ms. Snow asked, raising her eyebrow. 

 

“Well… No…  I mean, our enemies would, obviously…” Rachel answered, tentatively.

 

“True…  But then your enemies aren’t the ones hindering your powers, are they?” Ms. Snow said.

 

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to say,” Rachel said.

 

“Your mother is considered the second most powerful telepath second only to Professor Xavier, am I right?  And there’s no one on record with telekinetic powers exceeding hers is that right as well?” Ms. Snow asked.

 

“… Yes, that’s right.”

 

“Well, it’ll only be a matter of time before you surpass your mother with full access to your powers.  Perhaps she doesn’t want to be outdone by you?” Ms. Snow suggested casually. 

 

Rachel shook her head.  “No, my mom’s not like that.  She doesn’t care about that sort of stuff.  In fact, she’s thrilled whenever I do something better than her.  She’s really proud of me… Usually.”

 

“Alright then, I suppose that eliminates one angle.  What would full access to your powers allow you to do that you can’t already?” Ms. Snow asked.

 

“A lot of things.  For example, my telepathy right now only allows me to communicate, sometimes catch stray thoughts, but I don’t have the abilities that other telepaths have such as altering people’s perceptions, reading people’s minds, or even changing them.  As for my telekinesis, I can’t lift anything any heavier than I am!” Rachel said, exasperated. 

 

“And again, I ask, who would benefit from that?” Ms. Snow asked.

 

“I dunno… Our enemies, I guess,” Rachel said, shrugging.

 

“True… That, and obviously, someone who wants to more easily hide things from you, I would imagine,” Ms. Snow said, twirling a strand of her hair.  “The nature of your powers make it so it would be very difficult to hide things from you.”

 

Rachel was taken aback.  She had never even considered something like that.  Then she quickly shook off the idea.  She and her mother had been arguing more than usual lately, but they were still very close.  Her mother kept nothing from her, at least she believed so.  It couldn’t be that. 

 

“Nah, I don’t think that’s it, Ms. Snow.  My mother didn’t have full control of her powers at my age and she just doesn’t want me to go through the same hardships she did.  She’s quite protective of me.  I guess that’s my dad’s overprotectiveness rubbing off on her,” Rachel said, laughing nervously. 

 

“I doubt that… And if anyone’s rubbing your mother, I’d think it’s Logan,” Ms. Snow mumbled, but Rachel heard it clearly. 

 

“Wait... What did you mean by that, Ms. Snow?” Rachel asked.

 

But Ms. Snow didn’t answer.  She just shrugged and walked away.

 

**To be continued…**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**4 Days Later**

**March 11 th, 2011**

**The Mansion**

Scott sat down at one of the empty tables in the lunch room.  He spread out the quizzes he needed to mark and return to his students for his next class.  He had about forty-five minutes to finish them while he ate, so he knew he had just enough time to inhale his lunch, so to speak. 

 

He pulled out his food from his bag wondering what Jean made for him.  He opened the container and smiled.  His wife made his favorite, lobster mac and cheese.  He noticed a little post-it at the bottom of the brown paper bag.  He unfolded it and read, “You’re the cheese to my macaroni – Love you”.  He laughed out loud causing several of the students to turn his way.  He smiled sheepishly back at them. 

 

Jean could be so corny sometimes.  He wouldn’t change a thing about her.  She meant everything to him.  Scott found himself stretching, trying to get the kinks out of his neck and back.  He’d been dragging himself all day, feeling tired.  His wife’s little post-it note was definitely a pick-me-up…  Scott sighed feeling his age catching up to him.  But then again, any man would be tired if their wife kept them up all night doing unimaginably wicked things to them.  Oh yeah, he’d get her back for last night… And enjoy every minute of it.

 

“Aren’t you looking chipper today.  What put that smile on your face?” Scott looked up and saw the new teacher, Anna taking the seat before him.

 

Scott felt himself blush being caught with some rather X-rated thoughts.  Then he felt silly realizing she had no idea what he had been thinking about.  He hoped Anna Snow was a scrupulous telepath.  He was just so used to living with mind-readers.  He was still recovering from the embarrassment of his daughter accidentally reading his mind at an inopportune time several years ago…  Thank god, those psychic dampeners were put in place not long after. 

 

“Oh, nothing… I just remembered something my wife said.”

 

“Even after so many years of marriage she can still make you smile huh?” Anna asked.

 

“Every single day… Many times a day,” Scott answered, smiling.

 

“Wow…” Anna said, giving Scott a skeptical look. 

 

“What?” Scott asked, genuinely confused by the look the other teacher was giving him. 

 

“I’ve just never encountered a man so many years into his marriage still smile about anything.  Relationships go stale.  It’s inevitable,” Anna said, shrugging.

 

“You really think that?” Scott asked.

 

“I do.  I mean, imagine your favorite food…  I mean, your most favorite food in the whole world.  At first, you’d love to eat nothing but just that all the time.  But then, imagine eating that and only that every single day for the rest of your life and not being able to try anything else.  You’d get sick of it eventually.  Relationships are no different,” Anna said, nonchalantly.

 

Scott sat there dumbfounded for a moment.  “I couldn’t disagree more, Anna.  I mean I would agree with you if we were actually talking about food, but you can’t compare that analogy with actual people.”

 

“Why not?” Anna asked, sounding genuinely interested.

 

“Well, if that were true, then Jean and I would’ve gone our separate ways years ago.  But we’re still happy with each other.  And we’ve been friends for twenty-eight years and been together for almost twenty-two of those.” Scott said.

 

“C’mon, Scott…  Haven’t you ever found another woman attractive and just wished you could see what it would be like to be with her without having to feel guilty about it?”

 

“Not really, no.  If I were with another woman I’d just probably find her lacking compared to Jean,” Scott answered, meaning every word.  He couldn’t imagine being with anyone else… Even for a one-night stand. 

 

“So, you figured you’ve got your happy ending then?” Anna asked.

 

“As long as my family’s together, I believe I do…  Why do I get the feeling you don’t even believe in happy endings,” Scott said.

 

Anna leaned back, crossed her arms casually and said, “Happy endings are just stories that haven’t yet finished.”

 

“That’s a rather cynical view on life,” Scott said, truly feeling sorry for the woman before him.  “Anyway, Anna, I’m sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have over a dozen quizzes I need to grade before my next class and I only have thirty minutes left, would you mind if we continued our conversation another time?”

 

“Not at all,” Anna said, but instead of making a move to leave, she leaned in even closer to Scott.  “But there was a reason I sought you out.  I was hoping you’d help me put together a lesson plan for the chapter on vectors and projectiles.”

 

“Jean would probably be the better person to ask.  She’s a lot more organized than I am and she’s better at that sort of thing.  I’m sure she won’t mind.”  Was it Scott’s imagination or did Anna just pout?

 

She leaned in just a little further and put a gentle hand on his arm and subtly started caressing him.  Scott was so taken aback he was frozen for a moment.  Anna whispered softly, “I’m sure Dr. Grey’s very busy.  I really wouldn’t want to impose.”

 

“It wouldn’t…uhh… be imposing…” Scott said, embarrassed his words came out as a stutter.

 

“Dad?” Nathan’s voice jolted Scott out of his stupor and he quickly pulled back his arm from under Anna’s hand. 

 

“Nate!  Hey, son.  What brings you over?  Don’t you usually spend your lunch time playing ball outside?”  Scott asked. 

 

Nate didn’t answer.  He just looked back and forth between Scott and Anna, a confused and almost scared look on his face.  Scott was pissed that Anna would take such liberties with his person, and in the school lunch room of all places too.  And he was beyond angry at himself for not pulling away faster.  It was almost like he couldn’t.

 

But Scott didn’t want to confuse his son with matters he shouldn’t be worrying about.  So, he smiled at Nate and encouraged him again to answer his question.  “Nate, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?”

 

“Umm… Yeah, I was wondering if you could give me and Ric a ride to the mall.  We uhh… wanted to pick up some comic books,” Nate said, shuffling his feet and not looking at Scott directly.

 

“Of course, is three o’clock okay?  I should be done by then,” Scott said.

 

“… Sure,” and with that, Nate walked away.

 

“Ask your sister if she wants to come along,” Scott yelled after his son, but Nate didn’t even look back nor acknowledged he heard.  Scott ran his hand through his hair and sighed in frustration.  He didn’t want Nate to get the wrong idea, but he also didn’t want to appear guilty by bringing it up and sounding defensive.  He figured he’d let it drop.

 

“As I was saying, Scott… How about getting together later and working on that lesson plan?” Anna asked, bringing Scott’s thoughts back from his son. 

 

“I’m afraid I can’t, Anna,” Scott said, stuffing his untouched lunch back into his bag, no longer having much of an appetite.  “I’ll be at the mall with Nate and his friend. Then afterwards, I still have to get dinner ready and I’ll be busy with marking papers after that.  Like I said, reach out to Jean… I don’t think she’s too busy tonight.”  And with that, Scott grabbed his papers and bag and left Anna behind in the lunch room. 

 

Emma Frost watched Scott’s retreating back.  She had been able to sense Nathan Summers approaching long before he even stepped foot in the lunch room.  She took advantage of the unexpected opportunity and made sure the boy saw the rather inappropriate interaction between her and his father.  She wanted to plant the seeds of doubt in Nate’s mind sooner rather than later.

 

Emma couldn’t help but smile feeling the sudden change in mood of the young boy.  She had very subtly used her telepathy to use Scott’s surprise at her brazen gesture to freeze him in place.  But she just as quickly had to let go.  She had been shocked to find out Scott was telepathically linked to Jean Grey…  A sort of psychic rapport.  Had she lingered any longer, Jean would have definitely found her psychic residue in her husband’s mind. 

 

She couldn’t risk compromising herself.  And her initial instincts regarding Scott Summers was also proving to be accurate.  He may never crack.  If she couldn’t get Scott to willingly succumb to an affair with her, then she’d be forced to alter her plans.  And she’d have to tread carefully.  It galled her to admit it, but the man’s wife was the superior telepath.  She’d have to rely on her  _other_  skills to compensate.

 

**Later that Evening**

**The Boathouse**

Scott finished washing the last of the dishes and handed what remained to Jean who had the towel and was drying them and putting them away.  “Scott, did you have to buy Nate so many comic books today?  I thought we agreed he’d have to use his allowance for that,” Jean asked.

 

“Yeah, I know…  But the store was running out of the issues he wanted, and he didn’t have enough money for all of them, so I told him that just this one time I’d get it for him,” Scott answered. 

 

Jean just smiled at him.  “Sometimes, I don’t know who’s got you wrapped around their finger more, Rachel or Nate.”

 

Scott laughed at that.  “That makes two of us.”

 

“Speaking of… did Nate seem more quiet than usual tonight during dinner?” Jean asked.

 

“Hmm… Maybe a little, but you know how his mind tends to wander…”  Scott said.

 

“True.  He’s definitely the day dreamer in the family,” Jean said.

 

“By the way, did Anna reach out to you about helping her put together a lesson plan on vectors and projectiles?” Scott asked his wife.

 

“No, she didn’t.  Did she say she was going to?” Jean asked.

 

“She asked for my help earlier, but I didn’t have the time, and so I suggested she reach out to you instead,” Scott answered.

 

“I haven’t seen her.  Actually, now that I think about it, she’s been at the school for over a month and I’ve only really seen her a handful of times.  If I didn’t know any better I would think she was avoiding me,” Jean said.

 

“What do you mean?” Scott asked.

 

“Well, the other day, she, Raven, Hank and ‘Ro were chatting in the foyer and I went up to them and not long after, Anna excused herself.  And another time, I bumped into her in the hall in between classes.  I tried starting a conversation with her and she wasn’t really very receptive.  I mean, she was polite and friendly enough, but she made some excuse about having to meet someone,” Jean said.

 

“You think it was just an excuse?” Scott asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Jean said, shrugging. 

 

“Well, whatever it is… Let’s not talk about work anymore, hon,” Scott said, putting his arms around his wife from behind. 

 

“Hmm… What did you want to talk about?” Jean asked, leaning back into her husband’s embrace.

 

“How about the fact that you exhausted me last night, and so I walked around all day half a zombie,” Scott said, playfully.

 

Jean turned around in Scott’s arms to face him.  “Is it my fault if your age is catching up to you?” 

 

“You calling me old?” Scott asked.

 

“You said it, not me.  If you can’t take the heat…  And who knows, with all your complaining, I may just find myself a younger man,” Jean said, playfully loosening her husband’s tie. 

 

“He’s a dead man,” Scott said jokingly… Sort of.  “And speaking of heat… It’s my turn to give you your comeuppance.”

 

“Promises, promises…” Jean said, seductively.

 

“Oh, I always keep my promises…  C’mon, I’ll let you be the macaroni to my cheese,” Scott said, as he lifted his wife in his arms and carried her up the stairs.  Jean burst out laughing.

 

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Two Days Later**

**Outside the Mansion**

Rachel was deep in thought as she walked over the mansion grounds outside.  It was a beautiful afternoon.  The birds were chirping, and the sun was shining, but for the life of her, she couldn’t bring herself to appreciate it.  After the incident in the Danger Room almost a week ago, she found herself conflicted. 

 

On the one hand, she knew she had been acting unreasonable with her demands to have full access to her powers immediately.  She knew her parents loved her and only wanted what was best for her.  But then Ms. Snow’s words echoed in her mind and she couldn’t help the niggling doubt that perhaps there was more than met the eye.

 

Rachel was jolted out of her reverie when she accidentally walked into someone.   “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

 

“It’s alright, I wasn’t looking where I was going either.  I have a bad habit of walking and reading at the same time.” 

 

It was Franklin Richards.  He smiled sheepishly at her and bent down to pick up the book he had dropped.  Rachel was taken aback by the black eye he was sporting.  She recalled her friend Clarice telling her that he got into a scrap with the new boy who apparently said something less than gentlemanly about Rachel.

 

Rachel had her doubts about the story.  Why would Franklin care if someone said anything about her – bad or otherwise.  He barely ever talked to her.  Never gave her a second glance.

 

“That’s umm… quite the shiner you’re sporting,” Rachel said, pointing to Franklin’s black eye, hoping he’d elaborate on the incident.

 

Much to her disappointment, Franklin just shrugged and said, “Not much of a scrapper, I guess.”

 

Rachel decided not to push.  But she didn’t want the opportunity to chat with him some more pass her by.  She looked at the book Franklin picked up which read Physics 12 on the cover.  “Oh, you take Physics, huh?” Rachel asked.  She wanted to smack herself as soon as the words were out of her mouth.  Duh!  Why else would he have the text book?

 

“Umm, yeah…  I was doing some review before my test later this afternoon,” Franklin answered.  “Mr. Summers doesn’t like it when we don’t come prepared.”

 

“Oh, don’t let my dad’s outward demeanor fool you.  He’s a big softie.  He can never say ‘no’ to my mom.  My brother and I always joke that if we wanna get dad to do something, get mom to ask him,” Rachel said, laughing awkwardly, and cringing inside because she knew she was babbling.

 

“Umm… I would never have guessed.  He’s so serious all the time… Errr, not that that’s a bad thing.  That’s not what I meant!  I uhh…” Franklin stammered.

 

“It’s okay.  I know my dad can be intimidating.  But really, he’s a teddy bear,” Rachel said, smiling at the handsome boy before her.

 

“Well, I’ll just have to take your word for it,” Franklin said.  “Umm… Anyway, it was nice chatting with you.”  Franklin started to walk away.

 

“Wait!” Rachel said.  “I was going to head over to Starbucks and do some studying of my own.  I’ve got a Math test to study for tomorrow.  Why don’t you join me?”

 

“I don’t know… I uhh…” Franklin stammered.  Rachel couldn’t help but wonder why he seemed so nervous around her.

 

“Come on, Scrapper,” Rachel cajoled.  “It’s no fun studying alone.”

 

Franklin smiled seeming to like his new nickname.  “Well…  I could sure use some help studying for my Physics test tomorrow.  You any good at it?”

 

“I think so…  It’s hard not to be when your dad is Mr. Summers,” Rachel said, half jokingly.  This brought an even bigger smile to her companion’s face. 

 

“Alright then, lead the way,” Franklin said.

 

Rachel and Franklin were making their way off the mansion grounds when Rachel spotted her mother and her Uncle Logan chatting side by side next to a tall oak tree.  They were supervising some of the younger students.  Usually, Rachel would think nothing of the scene before her, but then Ms. Snow’s words echoed in her mind from the previous week, ‘ _if anyone’s rubbing your mother, I’d think it’s Logan_ ’.

 

Instinctively, she slowed her steps and observed the two just a little longer.  Her Uncle Logan said something to her mother which caused her mother to lean into her Uncle Logan, put her arm on his shoulder and laugh wholeheartedly. 

 

Was she witnessing the innocent bantering between friends, or something more?  Why hadn’t she ever noticed it before?  Her father didn’t seem to mind the friendship between her mother and her Uncle Logan…  Should she?  Or was her father just so in love with her mother that he’d turn a blind eye? 

 

“Rach, you okay?” Her thoughts were interrupted by her companion.  “I hadn’t realized you’d stopped walking.”

 

“Oh… Umm… it’s nothing,” Rachel said.  “Come on, let’s get going.”  And with that, she and Franklin made their way towards the mansion gates, with Rachel looking back just once more.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

“You’re lying!  I don’t believe you,” Jean said in between giggles.

 

“I ain’t lyin’ Red!  It’s the truth, I tell ya,” Logan said. 

 

“Really?” Jean asked, skeptically.

 

“I swear.  Cyke and I walked into the Photo Expert.  We were making our way to the counter to ask the clerk for your family photos when this little girl tripped and fell right by Cyke’s feet.  So, he bent down and made sure the kid was okay…” Logan started.

 

“And then?” Jean prompted. 

 

“So, being the impatient ol’ man that I am, I went ahead and just decided to get your photos for you.  Anyway, the clerk grabs the photos, hands ‘em to me and tells me the cost.  At that point, I turned around to Cyke to let him know to pay fer it.  As Cyke pulled out his wallet, the clerk says, ‘ _By the way, have you ever modelled?_ ’ and I was like, ‘ _No, I haven’t… But I always thought-_ ’ and that’s when the clerk interrupted me and said, ‘ _I meant him_ ,’ pointing to Cyke!”

 

Jean started laughing uncontrollably again.  “You’re pulling my leg, Logan!”

 

“It happened exactly like that, Red!  Cross my heart, hope to die!  And to think, I’m the one who doesn’t age.  I guess they like that clean-cut look Cyke sports,” Logan said in a huff.

 

“Well, I did snag myself a handsome one,” Jean said, the thought of Scott bringing a smile to her face.  She adored her husband.

 

“Yeah, yeah… I guess my gruff exterior won’t exactly set the modelling world ablaze,” Logan said, rolling his eyes.  “By the way, Red, I meant t’ ask… How’s Rach doin’?  She seemed distracted in my class this past week.”

 

“Has she been?” Jean asked, her smile fading.  She’d been worried about Rachel since that incident in the Danger Room.  “She’s been more withdrawn at home too.  I’m trying to give her space, but I’ve never seen her like this.”

 

“Yeah, I mean don’t get me wrong, most teenagers are distracted during class…  But I sense something in her, Red.  Something I can’t quite put my finger on.”

 

“I’ll talk to the professor and see what his opinion is on removing those psychic dampeners we’ve placed in her mind.  Maybe Rachel’s right and I’ve been overprotective and not trusting her to handle more responsibility,” Jean said, sighing.

 

“I don’t think it’s just that, Red,” Logan said.

 

“What do you mean?” Jean asked.

 

“I’m not sure… But my gut tells me it ain’t just her powers that’s botherin’ her,” Logan said.

 

“God, I wish sometimes I could just read her mind,” Jean said.

 

“Why don’t you?” Logan asked.

 

“Oh, I’m tempted… Trust me, I am.  But I can’t invade someone’s privacy that way, Logan.  More than that, what kind of example would I be to my children?  No, I’ll have to get Rachel to open up the old-fashioned way,” Jean said, sadly. 

 

“Hey now, don’t let this bring you down,” Logan said, patting Jean on the back.  “You know what you need?  Time with friends.  ‘Ro invited me out tonight to go see that new movie Source Code.  Hank, Peter, Raven and Kurt are goin’ too.  She said she hadn’t gotten a chance t’ ask you and Cyke yet.  What do you say?”

 

“I think I’d like that,” Jean said, truly meaning it.  “The kids can handle being alone for the night.  I’ll ask Scott if he can come, I know he’s wanted to watch that movie for some time now.”

 

“Great, I’ll see you guys later.”

 

**Two hours later**

**The Boathouse**

Nate sat on the living room couch in front of the television, watching re-runs of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.  But his attention was mostly elsewhere.  He still couldn’t get the image of his father and Ms. Snow out of his head.  Why would his father let some other woman touch him that way?  Or maybe he’s just making a big deal out of nothing.  He’d debated for days whether or not to tell his mom.  Usually he’d run to his sister about something like this, but she’d been pretty distant lately. 

 

After a lot of back and forth in his mind, Nate decided not to say anything.  First of all, if it was nothing, then he’d upset his mom for nothing.  And a part of Nate still had a hard time imagining his father stepping out on his mom.  Nate’s thoughts were interrupted by his parents chatting in the kitchen.

 

“Aww, Jean, did you have to tell me last minute?” his father said.  “I really wanted to see that movie.”

 

“Logan only mentioned it today,” his mother answered.  “I can tell him I won’t go, and so we can go together another day.  I really would rather see it with you.”

 

“No, no…  I just wish the professor hadn’t asked me to help Anna out with her Physics class material today of all days.  But he said she was struggling, and her classes were suffering for it.  It’s alright, enjoy yourself, sweetheart.  We can catch another movie together,” his dad answered, sighing deeply.

 

“Are you sure?  I really don’t mind,” his mom said.

 

“I’m sure.  I’ll make an early dinner for the kids, then meet Anna at the mansion to help her with the lesson plans.  I should be home around nine or so, definitely before you get back,” Nate heard his dad say. 

 

“Oh, that reminds me, Rachel won’t be having dinner here tonight.  She told me she’s hanging out with Clarice and Marie and that they’ll just grab a quick dinner,” his mom said.

 

His dad said something back, but Nate couldn’t clearly make it out.  A few seconds later, his mom made her way to the door and yelled to Nate, “I’ll see you tonight, Nate!”

 

“Bye, mom… Have fun,” Nate mumbled. 

 

**An hour later**

**Outside the Cup O’ Joe’s**

“Rach, what’s with you?  You’ve been quiet all night.  You’re usually such a chatterbox,” Clarice said.  Rachel looked at her long-time friend who had the power to open portals for the purpose of teleporting herself and others at will.  Most of the kids at school called her Blink.

 

“Yeah, Rach…  You haven’t been yourself all week.  What’s the matter?” Her other friend Marie asked.  Her dear friend had a good ten years on Rachel, but they still got along famously.  Marie was better known at the school as Rogue. 

 

“It’s Franklin, isn’t it?” Clarice asked.  “We saw you two together earlier today.  Has he told you he liked you yet?”

 

Rachel scoffed.  “Yeah, right!  He barely even notices me.  I’m surprised he agreed to study with me today.  He probably just thought he could get some tips on my dad’s exam.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Marie said.  “You should have seen how angry he was when that new kid called you a ‘sweet piece of ass’.  Let’s just say that after that little fracas, any boy at school would think twice before saying anything about you in Franklin’s presence.”

 

The way Franklin made it sound earlier, one would think he got his butt handed to him.  Not much of a scrapper he’d said.  Why would he downplay his fight?  Most boys would brag about it.  What Marie said got Rachel wondering…

 

But wanting to change the subject, she said, “It’s not Franklin.  Sorry I’ve been a bit out of it,” Rachel said as they continued walking down the street.  “So, where did you guys want to grab dinner?”

 

“Guys, I’m kind of broke, nothing fancy alright?  How about McDonalds?  It’s just right there,” Clarice said, pointing across the street.

 

“A Big Mac sounds good to me,” Marie said.  The trio made their way towards the golden arches when Clarice stopped in her tracks.

 

“Hey Rach, isn’t that your mom and Logan?” Clarice said, pointing at the balcony of the Cup O’ Joe’s.  Rachel turned to look and sure enough, it was her mother and Logan… Having coffee… All alone… Just the two of them. 

 

“It is!  Let’s go say hi!” Marie added.

 

“Wait, no!” Rachel said.  Both her friends looked at her curiously.  “I mean…  Let’s not.  You know how my mom is.  She’ll ask me a hundred questions like ‘what are you going to eat for dinner?’, ‘have you finished your homework?’, ‘what time are you coming home?’, you know how it is.”

 

“You sure, Rach?” Clarice asked.

 

Rachel tried to think of a quick excuse.  “Umm… I really don’t want her to see all the stuff I bought at the mall,” Rachel said, holding up her shopping bags.  “She just gave me a long lecture on spending wisely…  I don’t feel like another lecture tonight.”

 

“That’s true,” Marie said.  “Anyway, come on, I’m hungry.”  With that, the girls continued on to McDonalds with Rachel not looking back. 

 

**A few moments later**

“Sorry we’re late my friends!” Ororo said, approaching Jean and Logan.  Behind her walked Hank, Peter, Raven and Kurt. 

 

“It’s no problem ‘Ro.  We’ve only been here a few minutes,” Jean answered, embracing her dearest friend.

 

“Where’s Scotty?” Peter asked.

 

“He had to stay behind.  The professor asked him to help Anna put together some lesson plans,” Jean answered. 

 

“Damn, I wish I taught Physics,” Peter said, laughing.  “Scotty always gets the hottest girls.”

 

“Mein Gott, Peter!  Have you forgotten who you’re talking to?”  Kurt said, looking appalled.

 

“It’s alright, Kurt,” Jean said, an amused look on her face.  “Peter has a talent for backhanded compliments.  I must say, I’m not sure whether to be flattered I’m considered hot, or insulted that he insinuated that my husband ‘ _gets girls_ ’.” 

 

“I assure you, Peter that Scott’s no competition for you as he has eyes for only one lady,” Hank said.

 

“Thanks, Hank,” Jean said, smiling.

 

“I only speak the truth,” Hank said, genuinely. 

 

“Guys, we should get going so we have time to buy snacks and get good seats,” Raven interrupted.

 

**Meanwhile**

Nate had been feeling restless all evening.  It wasn’t often he was home alone, but that wasn’t what was bothering him.  His dad never passed up a chance to go out for a night with his mom.  Sure, he heard that the professor asked him to work with Ms. Snow…  But was that the truth?  Nate felt a surge of guilt accusing his father of lying to his mother, even if it was only in his thoughts.  His dad was the most honest man he knew… But… But…

 

The nagging doubts didn’t abate in his mind.  He couldn’t get the image of his father and Ms. Snow looking so intimate sitting together at the corner of the lunch room, just the two of them.  And why did his father look so guilty when he arrived?  Nate wished he’d just brought up the whole thing to his sister.  Rach would know what to do.  But something was up with her as well.  She’d been acting out of it the last little while.

 

Nate couldn’t stand it anymore.  He decided he was going to confront his dad and ask him about what he saw.  It could be nothing… But if it was something, it would tear his mother apart.  And he loved his mother too much for him not to get to the bottom of things.  Nate got up and grabbed his jacket.  He slipped on his shoes and went to look for his father.

 

**Meanwhile**

**The Mansion**

**One of the classrooms**

Emma Frost sat in front of Scott Summers, bored out of her mind as he went on and on about the template he uses for formative questions on force and motion.  She’d given up about a half an hour ago on trying to seduce the man.  First, she’d tried the subtle eye contact move where she’d stare at him, then look away just as he’d look at her.  That little game just earned her an “am I explaining things too fast for you” look that could only be described as semi-condescending. 

 

Next, she tried just straight out flirting with him, but Scott completely ignored her and always tried reeling her back to the  _boring_  subject at hand.  Lastly, she tried the old tried and tested lingering, “unexpected” touches technique.  She “accidentally” allowed her foot to touch his foot and pretend like she didn’t notice.  She even reached for his hand to squeeze it when she pretended he had given her an idea she’d never considered before.  All that did was make him create even more physical distance between them. 

 

Was the man a closet gay?  Emma had played with countless men in her lifetime and even the rare ones that didn’t end up in her bed still reacted to her advances.  The man currently sitting before her seemed at best indifferent, at worst annoyed.  “Does that make sense, Anna?” Emma had no idea what he just said.

 

“Absolutely, Scott,” Emma said, a serene smile on her face.  She was about to say more, when she suddenly detected someone’s anxious thoughts.  Well, well… young Nathan Summers was in the mansion.  She could feel his jumbled thoughts; parts guilt, confusion, anxiety, and fear.  He was getting closer.  Emma had no idea the young boy would follow, but she smiled knowing she could not have planned things any better.

 

“Great, well that was really all I needed to go over with you, if you have any other questions, just let me know.  I’ll leave these lesson plans for you in case you want them for reference,” Scott said, starting to put away his things.  It was then young Nate came around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, right outside the classroom door.

 

Emma was manipulating the boy’s mind. He saw, not his father packing up and getting ready to go, but instead, he saw him still sitting in his chair, with Ms. Snow sitting on the desk and leaning close to him.  Emma further manipulated Nate’s mind into seeing his father romantically holding Ms. Snow’s hand, as the two bent their heads closely together going over notes.  Emma was taken aback by how much effort she had to put into the illusion.  The boy it seemed had natural mental defenses.  Must have inherited it from his mother.

 

The boy’s devastation flickered something within Emma…  Was that guilt she felt?  No matter, she had a job to do.  A part of her anticipated the boy walking into the classroom and confronting his father, but it seemed his courage failed him, and he turned around and left. 

 

“Did you hear something?” Scott asked as he picked up his bag.  “I thought I heard footsteps.”

 

“Nope… I didn’t hear a thing,” Emma said, casually.

 

**To be continued…**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next morning**

**The Boathouse**

Something was wrong.  Jean just couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was.  Although she’d made it a personal vow never to invade anyone’s privacy by reading their thoughts, she couldn’t help her powers of sensing others’ emotions.  And at that moment, she could feel Rachel’s emotions radiating with uncertainty and frustration.  But what was more jarring, was the wave of hostility, anger and guilt coming from her son. 

 

“Nate, sweetie, is everything alright?” Jean asked her son, tentatively.  “You haven’t touched your breakfast at all.”

 

Her son just shrugged and said, “I’m fine, mom.”  Jean noticed Nate was avoiding eye contact with her.

 

Jean looked at her husband who could feel what she felt through their psychic rapport.  He put down the newspaper he was reading and just shrugged back at her.  His body language made it obvious he was as much in the dark as she was.

 

“Nate, it’s not like you to be this quiet,” Jean said, trying again.  “Are you having problems with your hockey?  Are the other kids giving you a hard time?”

 

“It’s nothing mom.  I’m fine, really,” Nate said, almost curtly.  Jean was worried.  Between her two children, Nate was the more level-headed one.  He wasn’t one for dramatics or overreacting.  But like his father, if he wasn’t ready to talk about something, it would be akin to trying to draw blood from a stone.  Jean decided to back off… for the time being.

 

Scott, having sensed Jean’s worry and frustration decided to join in.  “So, Rach, did you have a good time with Clarice and Marie last night?”

 

“Yeah, dad,” Rachel answered.  Scott was silent for a moment expecting Rachel to elaborate like she usually would, but just like her brother, abruptness seemed to be the theme of the morning.

 

“And?” Scott prompted his usually talkative daughter.

 

“And what?” Rachel asked, looking genuinely confused. 

 

“What did you girls end up doing?” Scott asked, encouraging Rachel to elaborate more.

 

“We uhh… We just went shopping and uhh… ate at McDonalds,” Rachel said.  Jean had an inkling her daughter was leaving something out.  Her suspicion had nothing to do with her powers…  Call it a mother’s intuition. 

 

“That sounds like a bit of an uneventful night,” Jean said, hoping her daughter would take exception to her calling her evening uneventful and elaborate a little more. 

 

But instead, Rachel shrugged and mumbled, “Definitely uneventful compared to your night.”

 

Jean was taken aback.  Did she hear her daughter right?  What did  _that_  mean?  “What are you talking about, Rach?”

 

“Oh, I just figured you had an exciting night.  You weren’t home yet when I got home.  And I got home at almost eleven,” Rachel said casually, taking a sip of her milk. 

 

“Oh, the movie we went to see last night didn’t end until eleven,” Jean answered.

 

“You went to see a movie?” Her daughter asked, sounding skeptical.

 

“Yes, your Uncles, Logan, Kurt, Hank and Peter were with me along with your Aunt ‘Ro and Raven,” Jean said.  “We went to see that new movie, Source Code, you know, the one with Jake Gyllenhaal?”

 

“I see,” Rachel said.  Jean couldn’t understand why her daughter sounded doubtful.  Before she could ask, her husband spoke up.

 

“Hey Nate, you mind refilling my mug with some more coffee?” Scott asked, handing his empty mug to Nate.

 

“Get it yourself!” Nate said, throwing down his fork on his plate.  Both Scott and Jean looked at their son, completely stunned by his outburst.  Before Jean could chastise her son about his incredibly rude behaviour, Nate shoved his chair back and stormed out of the kitchen.

 

“Umm… What just happened?” Scott asked.  Jean was at a loss for words.  She looked over at her daughter who seemed taken aback as well.  Nate had never had an outburst like that before.  He had never been prone to tantrums, or rudeness in general. 

 

“Did something happen last night, Scott?” Jean asked, turning to her husband.  “Something is obviously wrong with our son.”

 

“Nothing that I know of,” Scott answered, looking completely perplexed and hurt.  “I got back last night, just a little after eight, and Nate was already in his room.  By the time I went to say goodnight to him around nine, he was already asleep under his blanket.”

 

“Well, something’s wrong and I’m going to get to the bottom of this,” Jean said, standing up from the table.

 

But her husband quickly took her hand in his and said gently, “Sweetheart, considering you always say how Nate takes after me… Perhaps giving him some space might be the better course of action.  It’s obvious he’s not ready to open up just yet.  Besides, we have a Danger Room session in half an hour.  We don’t want to keep the guys waiting.  Nate will be okay.  Who knows, it could even just be pre-teenage hormones.”

 

Jean sighed.  What her husband said was logical.  She’d give her son time to cool off from whatever it was that was bothering him.  She made a mental note to speak to her son the moment her classes were over that day.  What in the world was going on with her children?

 

**The Danger Room**

**An hour later**

Rachel dodged a projectile blast easily by using her telekinesis to levitate herself off the ground.  It was a skill she’d been practising for some months already.  She was glad she could finally use that aspect of her telekinesis to practical use. 

 

With that obstacle behind her, she ran forward trying to get to the other side with the other X-Men who were fighting the various random obstacles the room threw at them.   She knew it wasn’t the right time, but she couldn’t help it.  She looked for her mother and her Uncle Logan in the Danger Room to see if they were acting any differently than usual.  But her mother was fighting side by side with her father, and her Uncle Logan was nowhere near them.

 

She tried to clear her mind of the distraction and ran forward, but was shocked when she stepped on nothing and fell.  It was a trap floor!  She quickly levitated herself up out of the trap.  Thankfully she didn’t panic and got herself out of that obstacle. 

 

Just as she got out of the trap, a huge flamethrower was hurtling her way.  She was still levitating as there was no floor beneath her.  She hadn’t yet mastered using two aspects of her telekinesis at the same time.  If she put up her psionic shield, she’d surely lose control of her levitation and fall into the open trap beneath her.  She was frozen in indecision.

 

Suddenly she was tackled in mid air sending her tumbling about twenty feet from where she was hovering.  It was her Uncle Logan!  He jumped up about twelve feet in the air to get her out of harm’s way.  She saw the flamethrower miss her completely and explode in a ball of flames behind her.  “Computer, end program!” her Uncle Logan commanded. 

 

“You okay, kid?” her Uncle Logan asked.  “You almost got barbecued back there.”

 

“I was handling it just fine,” Rachel answered, curtly.  A part of her felt bad, but the image of him and her mother the night before was still fresh in her mind, not to mention the lie her mother told her about where she was the night before.

 

Her Aunt ‘Ro ran to her side and fell to her knees beside her checking for injuries.  “Are you alright, Rachel?”

 

“I’m fine, Aunt ‘Ro.  Don’t worry about me,” Rachel said.

 

“Here, kid,” her Uncle Logan said, taking her arms and helping her up.

 

Rachel jerked away from him, got up angrily and said, “I don’t need your help!”

 

“Rachel!  What’s gotten into you?!” her mother asked, obviously having seen what just happened.  Her Aunt ‘Ro took a step back, obviously not expecting her outburst.

 

“Apologize to Logan, Rachel!  Right now!” her father added.

 

“No!  I didn’t ask for his help.  I didn’t need it,” Rachel said defiantly, standing toe-to-toe with her father. 

 

“Hey now, Red, don’t be gettin’ upset.  I wasn’t sure if you were gonna get hurt by that flamin’ projectile,” her Uncle Logan said. 

 

“Don’t call me that!  And don’t call my mom that, either!” Rachel practically yelled.

 

“Rachel!  You apologize to your Uncle Logan or heaven help me…” her mother started to say.  Any other time Rachel would have had the fear of God in her, but at the moment, she was seeing red. 

 

“What?  What are you going to do to me, mom?  Take more of my powers away?  I could have easily taken down that flamethrower if I had all my powers!  Hell, I wouldn’t even need any of you!” Rachel yelled as she turned her back on everyone and headed for the exit.

 

“Rachel, you come back here right now!” her mother yelled from behind her.  But Rachel couldn’t even bring herself to turn around.  She was that angry. 

 

“I’ve never seen Rachel like that before,” Ororo said, turning to Jean who was clearly distraught.

 

“My God!  Logan, I’m so sorry!  I’m mortified.  I can’t believe Rachel would talk to you like that,” Jean said, embarrassment lacing her voice.

 

Her husband, feeling her dismay, quickly took her in his arms and tried comforting her.  “Jean, hon… I’m sure she didn’t mean what she said…”

 

“I got thick skin, Red.  Don’t worry ‘bout me.  Rachel’s sixteen, you don’t need to apologize for her.  But I’ve known that girl almost all her life.  She’s never been anything but kind and respectful.  There’s somethin’ eatin’ away at yer little girl,” Logan said, addressing both her and Scott.

 

“Nate was acting out of character this morning as well.  Snapped at me like Rachel snapped at you,” Scott said, Jean still in his arms.  “Regardless, Logan…  I apologize.  We raised our children better than this.”

 

“Do you still think this is a case of teenage angst, Scott?” Jean asked her husband.

 

“I don’t know, hon…  I’m honestly at a loss.”

 

**Later that afternoon**

“Rachel dear, would you mind staying behind?” Rachel cringed as she had a feeling her Aunt ‘Ro would want a word with her after what she witnessed earlier in the day.  “And please shut the door.”

 

Rachel was in her Aunt Ororo’s English class and the moment class ended, she had hurriedly packed her things and bolted out of her seat towards the door.  But she should have known better than to think her Aunt ‘Ro would let her get away in the crowd.

 

Her Aunt ‘Ro made a motion for her to sit at one of the empty desks which she obediently did.  “Rachel, what is this thing that has been weighing heavily on your heart, dear?”

 

Rachel looked up at the woman who was closer to her than her mother’s own sister.  Her Aunt Ororo was truly her aunt in all but blood...  And the look of genuine concern on her aunt’s face almost made her want to pour her heart out to her.  But something inside her told her she couldn’t.

 

“I’m just frustrated with being treated like a child.  My mom doesn’t trust me with my powers and is holding me back,” Rachel said, without any conviction in her voice.  She just felt so tired. 

 

“I may not be a mind reader my dear, but I know that’s not it… Or at least, not nearly all of it,” her Aunt ‘Ro said, ever the observant one.  When Rachel didn’t answer, she continued.  “Your parents were very hurt by your actions this morning…” 

 

Rachel just shrugged, feeling the guilt grow in her heart.  What could she really say?  Her Aunt ‘Ro added, “Rachel, you know I’m here for you.  I couldn’t love you more if you were my own daughter…  You know that, don’t you?”

 

Rachel nodded, feeling a lump in her throat that signified she was close to tears.  Her Aunt ‘Ro said, “Won’t you confide in me?  If only to unburden yourself?”

 

After several moments of silence, Rachel whispered, “Aunt ‘Ro?”

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“Do you think…  My mom still loves my dad?” Rachel asked.  She looked up to see her Aunt ‘Ro’s look of surprise at her question. 

 

“Rachel…  I do not  _think_  so…  I  _know_  so.  How could you even ask that?  Your father means the world to your mother, as she does to him.  Where is this all coming from, my child?” Her Aunt ‘Ro asked, completely perplexed. 

 

Rachel mentally kicked herself for letting her guard down and revealing too much.  Her Aunt ‘Ro had that effect on her.  She shook her head vehemently.  “Nothing, Aunt ‘Ro.  Forget I asked,” Rachel said, getting up.

 

“Wait, Rachel…  Don’t leave.  Please talk to me,” her Aunt ‘Ro pleaded.  But Rachel was already at the door, her hand on the knob.  She opened the door, but she couldn’t help herself, she wanted confirmation.

 

“Aunt ‘Ro…  What did you do last night?”

 

Although her Aunt ‘Ro looked like she wasn’t sure what Rachel was trying to get at, she answered anyway and said, “I was at the movies.  Your mother was with me, along with Logan, Kurt, Raven, Hank and Peter.  Why do you ask?”

 

Rachel just shrugged.  “Just wondering.”  Rachel didn’t wait for her Aunt ‘Ro to ask any further questions.  She rushed out of the classroom and headed down the hallway. 

 

Rachel angrily weaved her way through the crowd of students in the hall.  She didn’t know where she was heading.  Her vision was a blur through the tears she refused to let fall.  It had been so long since her frustration had brought her to tears.  She was so deep in thought that she smacked straight into someone causing her to stumble back and drop her bag.

 

“Rachel, where are you off to in such a hurry?” Ms. Snow asked, helping her pick up the things that fell out of her bag.

 

“Umm… Nowhere,” Rachel answered, then realized she knocked an empty coffee mug right out of Ms. Snow’s hand.  “I’m sorry about that… I’ll replace that.”

 

“Don’t worry about the mug…  Rachel, you’ve been crying.  What’s the matter?”  Ms. Snow asked, looking genuinely concerned for her. 

 

“It’s nothing, just had a rough day,” Rachel said.

 

“Come walk with me, let’s have a talk,” Ms. Snow said gently, but firmly. 

 

Rachel’s first instinct was to decline her teacher’s offer, but curiosity for Ms. Snow’s opinion made her think twice.  As much as she loved her Aunt ‘Ro, talking to her was like talking to her mom.  Ms. Snow on the other hand, was akin to speaking to a counselor who had no emotional investment.  Perhaps that’s what she needed.  A counselor, and not family. 

 

Without saying anything, Rachel walked side by side with Ms. Snow out of the mansion, getting farther and farther away from the crowds.  “So, what’s got you so upset?”  Ms. Snow asked, breaking the momentary silence between them.

 

“Just… Same old stuff,” Rachel said, evasively. 

 

“Why do I get a feeling this isn’t just your power problem anymore?” Ms. Snow asked.

 

Rachel sighed.  “Ms. Snow, I want to know why you said to me ‘if anyone’s rubbing your mother, I’d think it’s Logan’?  What did you mean by that?” 

 

“Did I say that?” Ms. Snow asked, looking genuinely like she was trying to remember the conversation.  “Hmm… I don’t recall…  But if I did, it’s probably because I always see them flirting with each other.”

 

“Oh…” Rachel said, at a loss for words.

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never noticed,” Ms. Snow said.

 

“Well I…  I mean…  I always thought that they were just good friends…  My Uncle Logan’s friends with my dad too.” 

 

Ms. Snow just shrugged.  “Is that what’s been bothering you?  What I said?  You’re being too sensitive, Rachel…  There’s no harm in a bit of flirting,” Ms. Snow said.

 

No harm in a bit of flirting?  If two people were single, perhaps.  But Rachel believed in fidelity.  And her mother or father flirting with anyone outside their marriage went against everything Rachel believed in.  “I guess…” Rachel said, not really believing it. 

 

“There’s something else on your mind…”  Ms. Snow prompted. 

 

“Are you using your telepathy on me?” Rachel asked, although she was pretty sure the woman before her wasn’t, as she’d have felt it.  But she asked anyway as Ms. Snow was unusually perceptive.

 

“I think you know the answer to that,” Ms. Snow said.

 

“I saw my mom and my Uncle Logan together last night,”  Rachel blurted.  “They were on the balcony of a coffee shop, just the two of them…  If I didn’t know them, I’d have guessed they were a couple on a date…”

 

“Looked intimate, did they?  Rather cozy?” Ms. Snow prompted.

 

Rachel nodded.  “When I asked my mom this morning where she was last night, she said she went to the movies with my Aunts Ororo and Raven, and my Uncles Peter, Kurt, Hank and Logan.  I asked my Aunt ‘Ro about it today, and she said the same thing…  So, I probably jumped to the wrong conclusion.”

 

“Aren’t your mom and Ororo best friends?” Ms. Snow asked.

 

“They are.  They’re as close as sisters,” Rachel answered.

 

“Hmm…  Tell me, Rach, if your best friend asked you to tell a little fib for them, would you?”  Ms. Snow asked.

 

“I suppose it would depend on what I’d be lying about…” Rachel answered, tentatively.

 

Ms. Snow raised her eyebrow at Rachel, a complete look of skepticism on her face.  “If your best friend wanted to go sneak out to a party and asked you to tell a little lie to cover for her, would you?”

 

Rachel hesitated, not liking what she realized was her answer.  “I suppose I would…”

 

“Perhaps you didn’t jump to the wrong conclusion,” Ms. Snow suggested.

 

“Are you saying my Aunt ‘Ro lied to me?  I don’t believe that,” Rachel said.

 

“You could always go back and ask her again… Use your telepathy and make sure she’s telling the truth…”  Ms. Snow said.

 

“… I can’t,” Rachel answered.

 

“Oh, right…  Your telepathy is very limited.  What a shame.  No wonder you’re so frustrated,” Ms. Snow said, wryly.  Ms. Snow pulled out a slip of paper and a pen from her purse.  She jotted something down on the paper and handed it to Rachel.

 

Rachel took the slip of paper and asked, “What’s this?”

 

“If you’re really serious about getting rid of those psychic dampeners that’s been put in your mind, this man can help you.  Lord knows, you’ll be thirty by the time your mother or the professor get around to it,” Ms. Snow said.  “Go on, just hang on to it, just in case.  He’s a good man, you can trust him.”

 

**To be continued…**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**That same evening**

**The Boathouse**

“I don’t even know where to begin, or who to begin with,” Jean said to her husband in dismay.  “I’ve never seen Nate or Rachel like this before.”

 

Jean allowed her husband to pull her in his strong arms.  The same arms that have held her through so many trying times over the years.  She knew through their psychic link that Scott was equally worried.  “Don’t worry, honey…  We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

 

“How?  Neither seem to want to open up to us.  Rachel claims it’s because of her powers, but I know that’s not it,” Jean said.

 

“And how would you know that?  Did you catch some stray thoughts from her?” Scott asked.

 

“No, and that’s another thing that worries me…  Both Rachel and Nathan have guarded their thoughts more than usual lately.  They obviously don’t want me knowing what’s wrong,” Jean said dejectedly. 

 

“Come on now,” Scott said, using his thumb to gently wipe a tear Jean hadn’t realized she let fall.  “We’ll go upstairs together and talk to them.”

 

“Alright, let’s talk to Nate first.  Between him and Rachel, he’s the one who was more emotionally distraught.  His anxiety, fear and anger were so palpable it took everything I had not to just read his mind,” Jean said, taking her husband’s hand in hers. 

 

“Do you think he’s being bullied at hockey and he’s afraid to talk about it?” Scott asked his wife.

 

“It’s possible, but my instincts tell me that’s not it,” Jean answered. 

 

Husband and wife continued up the stairs and made their way to Nathan’s room.  Jean gently knocked on the door.  The knock was really more of a warning than a request for permission to enter.  When Nate didn’t make a move to acknowledge the knock, Jean opened the door.

 

“Hi sweetie,” Jean greeted.  Nate was hunched over his desk, reading a comic book.  He looked up, and Jean didn’t miss the change in his demeanor when he saw his father behind her. 

 

“Hi mom,” Nate answered, ignoring his father. 

 

Jean knew that Scott didn’t miss the slight.  She could feel her husband was hurt by the gesture, but she held back her instinct to comfort him and instead tried focusing on why Nate would act in such a manner. 

 

Scott asked, “Nate, son…  Are you angry at me?”  Nate just looked back down at his comic book.  Jean and Scott looked at each other at a loss as to how to break through Nate’s hostility. 

 

Scott tried again.  “Son, if I did something wrong, how can I make it right if you won’t tell me what it is?”

 

Nate continued to ignore his father.  He continued to stare at his comic book, but Jean knew her son was not reading.  She could feel the pain radiating from Nate and she wanted nothing more than to fix whatever was wrong with him.  But how could she when he refused to let her in?  Jean gently caressed her son’s back.  “Nate, you know you can tell us anything.”

 

Unexpectedly, Nate reached out and gently touched Jean’s hand.  The look on his face could only be described as pleading.  ** _Please, mom…  Not right now.  I can’t right now.  Just go._ **

 

Jean answered her son’s telepathic plea.  ** _Nate, I am beyond worried about you.  Please, for my peace of mind, tell me what’s wrong._ **

 

** _I can’t!_ ** Nate angrily responded.

 

** _Why is so much of your anger directed at your father?  Can’t you see how hurt he is?  I need you to tell me at least that much,_ ** Jean begged.

 

** _You don’t want to know!  Just leave me alone!  I need you and dad to get out of my room.  Please!_ ** Nate didn’t give his mother a chance to answer.  He thrust his chair back angrily away from his desk, and lay down on his bed with his back turned to his parents.

 

“Nate, I need to know what’s going on,” Scott yelled.  “Why won’t you even look at me?!”  Jean quickly took her husband by the arm to stop him.

 

** _Don’t, Scott!  He’s so close to tears.  He doesn’t want you or I to see.  We’ll continue this another time.  Let’s spare him his pride,_ **  Jean said to her husband through their psychic link.  Scott reluctantly stepped back, and slowly made his way out of his son’s bedroom with Jean close behind him.

 

“What’s happening to our son, Jean?” Scott whispered. The anguish on his face, even with his glasses obstructing part of his face, broke Jean’s heart.

 

She had no words of comfort for her husband.  She could only hold his hand in response.  Scott couldn’t seem to let it go and said, “We’ll talk to him again first thing tomorrow morning.”

 

“Honey, I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but I think I should talk to him again tomorrow…  _alone_ ,” Jean said hesitantly.   

 

“What?  You think I should stay out of it,” her husband said, hurt written all over him.

 

Her husband’s pain resonated in her heart as if it was her own.  She took him in her arms, and embraced him.  “Scott, it’s obvious Nate’s hostility is directed more towards you than it is to me.  You’re one of the most observant men I know…  I know you didn’t miss the fact that he couldn’t even bring himself to look at you, let alone speak to you…”

 

Jean, resting her head on her husband’s chest, felt him nod.  “I just don’t get it!  I thought things were fine the night you went to the movies.  He was still talking to me…  Then the next morning…”

 

“Don’t worry, Scott… I’ll speak to him…  Maybe he’ll open up if it’s just us two,” Jean said.

 

“And if he doesn’t?  Can’t you just read his mind and find out what’s wrong?!” Scott asked, frustration evident in his voice.

 

“If I feel his safety’s in danger then yes, but it hasn’t come to that.”  Scott sighed deeply not liking his wife’s answer.  “I’m sorry, Scott.  Both our children are telepaths or at least will be.  I can’t set a bad example for them.”

 

“I know, hon…  And my frustrations aren’t aimed at you.  I mean, I’ve never seen Nate like this before…  Or Rachel for that matter…  Speaking of, our night’s not over.  We still have to talk to Rach and see what’s bothering her,”  Scott said.

 

“Yeah…  And unlike Nate, I have a feeling that most of Rachel’s hostility is aimed at me,” Jean said, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

 

Scott gently kissed her on the forehead.  “We’ll get through this together, Jean, like we have everything else…  God, I wish these kids came with manuals.”

 

Jean smiled sadly.  “Come on, let’s hope Rachel’s feeling better and is more willing to talk.” 

 

Scott and Jean made their way to Rachel’s room.  Jean knocked on her daughter’s bedroom door.  “Rach, can we come in?”

 

“Yeah…”  Rachel answered from behind the door.

 

Scott and Jean entered their daughter’s bedroom.  Rachel was sitting in bed, not really doing anything.  “Rach, can we talk to you?” Scott asked his daughter.

 

“I know what it’s about, dad,” Rachel said.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, you and mom are angry I embarrassed you in front of Uncle Logan and Aunt ‘Ro this morning.  I’m sorry,” Rachel said, looking genuinely apologetic.  

 

“Rach, we’re upset about that, yes…” Jean said, kneeling next to the side of the bed.  “But we’re more worried about what’s gotten into you.  Why are you so angry?  Why are you so angry… with  _me_?”

 

“Look, mom… Can we just drop this?  I’ll apologize to Uncle Logan tomorrow.  I’m just frustrated with the use of my powers,” Rachel said, not making eye contact with her mother.

 

“Rach, I know there’s more…” Jean practically pleaded.  Rachel looked like she wanted to say something.  But she looked up at Scott and briefly glanced at Jean, and ultimately said nothing. 

 

Scott sat down on the edge of the bed and said, “Rach, you know your mom and I only want what’s best for you, right?”

 

Rachel nodded.  “Look guys, just give me some space…  I just don’t have anything to say right now…”

 

“Could you at least tell me, Rach…  Was there something I did?” Jean asked.

 

Rachel didn’t say anything for a moment or two.  Jean could tell her daughter was fighting an internal battle.  God, she’d never been so tempted to read someone’s thoughts before.  Rachel looked like she was about to say something, then changed her mind… then changed her mind again.  After a few more seconds of indecision, Rachel whispered, “No.”

 

And Jean died a little inside, knowing her daughter just lied to her face.  She didn’t know what was bothering Rachel.  She knew it had something to do with her, and her gut told her that it really didn’t have much to do with those psychic dampeners she had helped put in place. 

 

** _Hon, I think you should take your own advice and continue this another time,_ ** her husband said through their link.  She knew he could sense her despair.

 

** _I guess you’re right,_ ** Jean answered, getting up and heading towards the door.

 

** _It looks like we’ll need a divide and conquer strategy…  You talk to Nate tomorrow, let me give it a try with Rach,_ ** Scott mentally conveyed as they left Rachel’s room and shut the door behind them.

 

**At the same time**

Rachel watched her door close.  She knew her parents were communicating through their psychic rapport.  She had no doubt they’d try talking to her again sooner rather than later.  She’d been so tempted to ask her mother why she’d seen her alone with her Uncle Logan the night before.  But she couldn’t bring herself to do it… Not with her father in the room. 

 

If there was one thing that always remained constant for Rachel throughout her life, it was the strong relationship her parents had.  It was the unmovable foundation that she could always depend upon no matter what obstacles life threw at her.  The last few weeks made her doubt a lot of things in her life. 

 

On the one hand, she hadn’t noticed any changes in her parents’ interaction with one another.  They remained, at least on the surface, affectionate and supportive of each other as they always had.  But where did her Uncle Logan fit into it all… if at all?  She tried looking back at the close friendship her mother had always shared with her Uncle Logan and tried to see it through less naïve eyes. 

 

The empathetic part of her wondered if she was being unfair to her mother.  If her mother did have feelings for her Uncle Logan, then was that something she could even control?  Deep down, Rachel knew her mother hadn’t crossed any lines.  If there was one thing that Rachel could always count on, it was her mother’s sense of honor.  What really ate at her was that she was so scared her mother no longer loved her father.  Was she only going through the motions?  What would that do to her family?  What would it do to her dad?

 

As much of a chatterbox as she was, Rachel was actually pretty lousy with communication.  She thought back about what having full access to her powers would allow her to do.  She could easily get to the bottom of things.  She could find out if her father was turning a blind eye to her mother’s seemingly close relationship with her Uncle Logan.  She could find out what her Uncle Logan was thinking.  She could find out if her Aunt Ororo was telling her the whole truth.  She still would not be able to read her mother’s mind, she was after all, the most powerful telepath next to the professor.  But at least she wouldn’t be in the dark as much as she was at that moment.  At the very least, she’d have a better sense of when someone was lying to her. 

 

Rachel reached for her nightstand and picked up the slip of paper that Ms. Snow handed to her earlier.  She read the address over and over again, debating whether or not she should at least explore this particular option.  She read the man’s name on the slip of paper.  It was an interesting name…  A Mr. Essex. 

 

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Undisclosed location**

**The following day**

“And Professor Xavier has not suspected anything?”

 

“As far as I know,” Emma Frost answered Mr. Sinister.  Even after so many years, she couldn’t get over how eerie the man’s red eyes were.  “It helps that he believes me long dead.  Also, the fact that I’m technically his age and don’t look like it also helps.  And I’m sure the brunette-look I’m sporting doesn’t hurt either.”

 

“True…  The professor would not come to the conclusion on his own that I’ve cloned your dying body and saved your consciousness in the process…  And the other telepath, the lovely Mrs. Summers?”  Mr. Sinister drawled. 

 

“I avoid her.  I don’t believe she suspects me of any duplicity just yet.  I may have overplayed my hand with her husband though,” Emma said.

  
“What do you mean?” Mr. Sinister asked.

 

“I was trying to seduce him…  My plan didn’t exactly come together,” Emma said.

 

“And how does that progress my plan further?” Sinister asked, irritation lacing his voice.

 

Emma shrugged.  “I never said I wasn’t going to mix some play with work…  Besides, I found him attractive.”  

 

The angry look on Sinister’s face made Emma add, “Anyway, it actually turned out to be a good thing.  The boy… Nathan Summers witnessed one of my attempts.  And since then, I’ve manipulated the boy to doubt his father’s fidelity and he is, as we speak, near his breaking point.”

 

“Ahhh, yes, the children.  How is all that coming along?”  Sinister asked.  Emma could almost see the wheels spinning in his mind. 

 

“Right on target.  I’ve magnified Rachel’s frustrations with her lack of powers.  I’ve subtly implied that her mother’s trying to hide something from her.  On top of all that, I’ve now caused her to doubt her parents’ relationship.  She’s deeply conflicted…  Don’t be surprised if she seeks you out sooner rather than later,” Emma answered.

 

“And in case we can’t get Rachel, what about the boy?” Mr. Sinister asked.

 

“He’s been more difficult for me.  Rachel already had underlying frustrations before I got there.  It made manipulating her easier.  Also, the fact that Nathan has inherently strong mental defenses has taxed my powers.  I’ll need to act fast.  If the boy’s mother ever ventures into his mind, she’ll know for sure I’ve been making him see things that weren’t there.  And my cover will be blown.”

 

“Then get back to work.”

 

**Meanwhile**

**The Boathouse**

“Nate, sweetie, it’s just us now.  Can you tell me what’s been bothering you?” Jean asked her son.  The first thing she did upon waking up was to go to her son’s room and see if she could get him to open up without her husband with them.

 

“I can’t, mom,” Nate answered, in a pained whisper. 

 

“Whatever it is, you can’t keep it bottled up forever.  What did your father do to make you so angry with him?  And why won’t you tell me?  You tell me everything…  At least you used to,” Jean said.

 

“I can’t, mom… Please, just trust me,” Nate said.

 

“No, Nate…  I need  _you_  to trust me.  I’m the adult here, Nate, not you.  You have to trust me to be able to help you,” Jean said.

 

“There’s nothing you can do, mom!”

 

“Let me be the judge of that, Nate,” Jean said, frustrated she wasn’t getting anywhere.  The fear radiating from her son was palpable.  She could feel his anger, anxiety and confusion.  He was losing the battle to hold his tears at bay, and that broke her heart. 

 

“What’s got you so scared, Nate?  You can tell me,” Jean said gently. 

 

Nate was silent for so long that Jean thought he wasn’t going to answer her.  “Mom, if you and dad break up…  Can I stay with you?”

 

Of all the things Jean imagined her son saying to her, that certainly wasn’t one of them.  She was so shocked by his question, she was at a complete loss for words for several seconds.  “Sweetie, what in the world would make you think that your father and I would ever separate?” Jean asked gently.

 

“Please let me stay with you… I  _hate_   _him_!” Nate said, his voice laced with vehemence that Jean had never heard from her son before. 

 

“How could you say that, Nate?!  Your father loves you!  What has he done?!” Jean asked.

 

Nate’s voice broke as he battled through his tears.  “He’s cheating on you…  With Ms. Snow.”

 

Jean would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so serious and her son wasn’t in such anguish.  But just as quickly, her confusion set in.  “Nate, what made you come to that conclusion?” Jean asked gently, not wanting her son to feel like she was dismissing what he said out of hand.

 

As if afraid the walls could hear, Nate whispered, “I saw them together.”

 

“What were they doing?” Jean asked.

 

“Ms. Snow was touching dad like this,” Nate said, proceeding to demonstrate to his mother what he saw using his own arms.  Again, Jean would have laughed if she hadn’t known her son believed every word he said.  “That was at lunch time at the school.  And the other night, dad was holding her hand while they were working on stuff in the classroom…  Just them two.  That’s why he didn’t go to the movies with you… Because he wanted to be with her.”

 

Jean was trying to choose her next words wisely.  She didn’t want Nate to think she didn’t believe him, because she believed that he believed what he just told her.  But even if she weren’t a telepath, she knew her husband loved her wholeheartedly and wasn’t capable of being unfaithful to her.  Add to that the fact that she shared a psychic rapport with her husband…  Well, even if Scott really did want to carry on an affair behind her back, he’d be shit out of luck.

 

“Nate, what makes you think that what you saw wasn’t just a friendly gesture between them?  I mean, you’ve seen your dad hug your Aunt ‘Ro before for example.  I’ve hugged your Uncle Kurt, Peter and Logan countless of times.  I’ve squeezed their hands before sometimes when I wanted to show support,” Jean said, not entirely sure if her son truly knew what ‘cheating’ was at his age.

 

“Cuz they were really close like…  Well, like they were…  I don’t know…  I don’t know how to describe it,” Nate said, his shoulder slumping. 

 

“Nate, have you forgotten that your father and I share a psychic link?  It would be virtually impossible for your father to be unfaithful to me without me knowing,” Jean said gently. 

 

“Ms. Snow’s a telepath like you…  Maybe she’s helping dad hide his thoughts,” Nate said, but Jean noticed he lacked conviction in his voice.

 

“Not like me, Nate.  It would take a telepath as strong as Professor Xavier to be able to do what you’re suggesting,” Jean said, putting her arm around her son’s skinny shoulders.

 

“I know what I saw,” Nate said, a hint of defiance in his voice.

 

“I know, sweetie and I’m not trying to discount that.  It’s just…  Look into your heart.  Do you really believe your father would do something so dishonest, not just to me, but to his whole family?” Jean asked.

 

“I… I don’t know,” Nate answered, looking so conflicted. 

 

“I mean, let’s suspend reality for a second and say that your dad didn’t want to be with me anymore and instead wanted to be with someone else…  Do you think he’d sneak around about it?” Jean said, trying to drive her point home.

 

“…  I guess not,” Nate said, looking down at the floor.

 

“No, he’d tell me to my face,” Jean said.  “Sweetie, you have to trust me on this.  I would know if your dad was being unfaithful to me…  Long before anyone else would.”

 

Nate nodded, looking like a weight was lifted off his tiny shoulders.  Jean hugged her son and said, “There’s nothing to worry about, Nate.  Your father loves us and won’t trade us for anything in the world.  I think deep down you know that.” 

 

Jean left her son in his bedroom, giving him time to think things through.  She immediately went in search of her husband.

 

**Meanwhile**

“Wow,” Franklin Richards said.

 

“’Wow’, what?” Rachel asked.

 

“How do you eat so much and look so slim?” Franklin asked, sounding genuinely amazed.

 

“Fast metabolism.  Got it from my dad,” Rachel said, in between bites of her food.  She hadn’t wanted to face her parents first thing that morning.  So, she woke up early and decided to grab breakfast at the mansion.  It was a pleasant surprise to find her new friend Franklin Richards there as well.

 

“All the other girls would kill to have what you have,” Franklin said.

 

Rachel shrugged.  “I suppose.”

 

“I wanted to thank you again for helping me study for my Physics test.  I aced it!” Franklin said, proudly.

 

“You’re a smart guy, Franklin.  You’d have aced it with or without my help,” Rachel said.

 

“I don’t know about that…  But I do know that I’ve never had that much fun studying before,” Franklin said, smiling.

 

Rachel cursed her pale complexion.  She knew she was blushing.  She tried changing the subject.  “So, Scrapper, why are you up so early, on a weekend no less?”

 

“I’m just an early riser by nature.  Plus, I find it more peaceful when most everyone’s asleep.  What about you?  You never come here for breakfast.  I was definitely surprised to see you…  A pleasant surprise… But a surprise nonetheless,” Franklin said.

 

“Things are a bit tense between me and my folks right now…  More my mother really…  Anyway, I didn’t feel like going through the awkwardness of sitting through breakfast with them.  Not today,” Rachel answered.

 

“You want to talk about it?” Franklin asked, kindly. 

 

“Oh no, I’d just bore you.  Just typical teenager-parent issues,” Rachel said, laughing nervously.

 

“What’s that slip of paper you keep twirling between your fingers?” Franklin asked, pointing towards her right hand.

 

“Oh, this?  It’s a contact Ms. Snow gave me.  It’s a Mr. Essex.  I’ve looked up his address and it’s actually not too far from here,” Rachel said.

 

“A contact for what?” Franklin asked.

 

“Apparently, he’s a man who’d be able to help me reach my full potential with my powers,” Rachel said.

 

“I don’t get it…  Your mother and the professor could do that.  Why would you need this man?” Franklin asked.

 

“Because my mom and the prof don’t trust me to handle my powers and they’ve put psychic dampeners in my mind which limits my access to them…  I feel so handicapped,” Rachel said.

 

“I’m sure they’re just trying to be careful…  You’re an omega level mutant, Rach…  That’s not something to take lightly.  Better to be safe than sorry,” Franklin said.

 

“Now you’re sounding like my mother, Scrapper,” Rachel said.

 

“Well…  Perhaps like your mother, I care about you,” Franklin said.  “Please tell me you’re not going to see this complete stranger on your own.”

 

“Ms. Snow knows him.”

 

“Still…  Please, Rach…  Promise me, not on your own,” Franklin insisted.

 

Rachel didn’t answer.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

After a minute or two of searching, Jean found Scott outside replacing something or other on their car.  “We need to talk,” Jean said.  She knew her husband wouldn’t mistake her look as anything but dead serious.

 

Scott immediately put away the wrench in his hand.  “What is it, Jean?”

 

“I finally got Nate to open up to me,” Jean said.

 

“My God, that’s great!  What’s been going on with him?!” Scott asked.

 

“He believes you’re having an affair.” 

 

Scott looked like he didn’t understand her for a moment.  It looked as if his brain momentarily short-circuited and needed to be rebooted.  Jean would have laughed if she didn’t still have the image of her son with tears in his eyes engraved in her heart. 

 

After another moment of silence, her husband finally came to his senses.  “The hell?!”

 

“He thinks you’re seeing Anna Snow behind my back,” Jean explained.

 

Scott took a step back, Jean could feel the realization dawning on him through their psychic rapport.  He put the heel of his hand on his forehead and said, “Damn it!  God, that’s my fault, Jean.  I should have addressed it the moment it happened.  See, the other day, I was eating my lunch in the mess hall when Anna joined me.  We chatted for a bit, then she asked me if I could help her with her lesson plan, remember I told you about that?”

 

Jean nodded.  Scott continued, “Anyway, when I said I was busy, she put her hand on my arm and started caressing it.  I don’t know if that was her way of trying to persuade me into agreeing, but I was so shocked at her forwardness I was frozen in place for a bit.  That’s when Nate saw us.  I debated whether or not to address it with him, but I didn’t want to confuse him or appear guilty by looking defensive, so I just dropped it.”

 

“I see,” Jean said, mulling over what her husband just told her.

 

“But when I drove him to the mall that afternoon he wasn’t acting angry with me or anything.  I mean, looking back now, I suppose he was more quiet than usual, but there was no hostility there,” Scott said, still looking baffled.

 

“He told me he saw you again with her the night I went to the movies,” Jean said.  “He said he saw you holding her hand.  He had a hard time describing the rest to me, but I suppose in his eyes it seemed intimate.”

 

“What?!  No, that never happened!  I swear, Jean!  I did nothing but go over the Physics material with her.  I never touched her, you’ve got to believe me!”  Scott said, a hint of panic in his voice. 

 

Jean gave her husband a wry look.  “Of course, I believe you.  It’s not exactly something you could lie about with our psychic rapport in tact.”

 

“Oh, right,” Scott said, relief written all over his face. 

 

“But why didn’t you say anything from the beginning?  The day Nate saw you and his teacher in the lunch room,” Jean asked.

 

Her husband had the grace to look sheepish.  “I was a bit embarrassed.  In my defense, I did tell you that I thought she was flirting with me from the very beginning.”

 

Jean sighed.  “And I dismissed it out of hand.  I didn’t worry about it because I trust you…  It never occurred to me what it might do to our kids.  But then again, who knew Anna would be so brazen,” Jean said angrily. 

 

“Oh, she’s gonna hear it from me!” Scott said, pacing in front of Jean like a caged tiger.  Her husband was seeing red, both literally and figuratively. 

 

“Calm down, Scott,” Jean said, taking her husband’s arm to stop him from pacing.  “Don’t do anything while you’re in a temper.”

 

Scott nodded, knowing his wife was right.  “I still don’t understand, Jean…  What made Nate think he saw me holding her hand?”

 

“I don’t know, hon…  Maybe when he followed you he was already imagining the worst and his mind played a trick on him,” Jean answered.  “Our minds do that sometimes, you know?”

 

“Well, I’m going to talk to him right now,” Scott said, already making his way into the house. 

 

Jean had to jog a bit to keep up with her husband’s sweeping strides.  “Wait, Scott.  He’s still feeling a little vulnerable right now.  He cried in front of me.  The last thing he’ll want is for you to see him with red-rimmed eyes.  Talk to him a little later when things have settled down.”

 

Scott looked like he wanted to argue at first.  But then it seemed his better judgment won out.  “I guess you’re right,” he relented.

 

“I’m always right,” Jean said, giving her husband a smile. 

 

“I just can’t stand the thought that Nathan thinks I did that.  My family is my life.  Does he not know that?!”  Scott said. 

 

“He does, honey…  Deep down, he does.  His emotions just got the better of him.  It’s not easy being his age you know,” Jean said. 

 

“So, what do we do now?” 

 

“Well, we got one kid to open up…  Any luck with our oldest?”  Jean asked.

 

“I tried to see Rachel this morning, but her room was empty.  I figured she might have gone for an early breakfast with her friends at the mansion.  I just wish she’d let us know first,” Scott said, running his hand through his hair in frustration. 

 

“I guess the best thing we can do right now is give her some space.  I try to remember myself as a teenager…  The more my parents pushed, the more I clamped up,” Jean said.

 

“I agree.  I’ll set aside some time tonight for Rachel.  Maybe she’ll open up to me like Nate opened up to you,” Scott said.

 

“I hope so…  In the meantime, I’m late for my date with Ororo,” Jean said.  “We’ll only be a couple of hours.”

 

“Date, huh?  Should I be jealous?” Scott asked, jokingly. 

 

Jean was glad to see some levity in her husband.  “You can always come if you want.  We’re getting an early start on our spring wardrobe.”  Jean laughed at the look on her husband’s face.

 

“Umm…  I think I’ll pass.  So, you and ‘Ro are gonna be mallrats this morning?” 

 

“Pretty much…  Oh, and Scott?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you,” Jean said, standing on her toes to kiss her husband.

 

“Right back at you, Red.” 

 

**An hour later**

**The mall**

“Rachel asked you that?” Jean couldn’t believe her ears.

 

“I was just as surprised, my friend,” Ororo said.  Jean and Ororo, took a break from shopping and were seated at the food court.  Naturally, the topic of Jean’s troubled daughter came up.

 

“She asked you if I still loved Scott?”  Jean asked incredulously.

 

“Yes, Jean.  I meant to bring it up to you sooner, but never got a chance, I’ve been so busy,” Ororo said, apologetically.

 

“Do you know what would make her ask such a thing?  And to you, and not me?” Jean was completely baffled. 

 

“I’m sorry, I do not know.  Rachel’s obviously fighting an inner conflict we know little about,” Ororo said.  “And you know what else?  She asked me where I’d been the night before, as if she was testing me.”

 

“The night before?  That would have been the night we went to the movies together.  Why would she ask you when I’d already told her that morning we spent the evening together with the guys?” Jean said.

 

“It sounds to me like she was testing whether or not our stories matched…  But that begs the question, why would she even care?  It’s not the first time you’ve gone out for a night with us,” Ororo said.

 

“Something strange is going on, ‘Ro.  I just can’t put my finger on it.  Remember I was telling you about Nate and how he was acting all out of sorts?”  Jean said.

 

“Yes, did you find out why?”

 

“Yes, he thought that Scott was cheating on me,” Jean said, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

 

“That is absurd!  Where in the world would he get that idea?” Ororo asked.

 

“Long story short, it started when he saw Anna Snow flirting with Scott in the lunch room.  As far as I understand, Nate’s imagination seemed to have gotten away from him. He thought he saw Scott holding Anna’s hand in a romantic setting as they went over class notes,” Jean said, taking a sip of her drink.

 

“You know, Jean, I never said anything before, as I don’t like speaking ill of anyone…  But there was always something that nagged at me in the back of my mind about the new teacher,” Ororo said.

 

“I’d never really gotten a chance to form much of an opinion about her, considering I almost never see her.  In fact, I’m almost sure she’s avoiding me,” Jean said.

 

“Well, in light of what you just told me…  For obvious reasons,” her friend said, drolly. 

 

Jean was about to answer when she suddenly felt her husband’s shock and emotional agony through their psychic rapport.  His fear was so intense she almost felt like she was drowning in it through their mental link.  ** _Scott?  Scott?  What’s wrong?  You’re scaring me!_ **  Jean asked her husband.

 

“My friend, are you alright?” Jean could hear Ororo ask.

 

** _Scott?!  Answer me!_ **  Jean said, trying to break through his panic.

 

** _Jean!  It’s Nate!  He was hit by a speeding car!_ **  Jean couldn’t stop the choked scream that tore through her.

 

**To be continued…**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thirty minutes ago**

**The Mansion**

Scott could still hear his wife’s words echo in his mind.   _Don’t do anything while you’re in a temper_.  But for the life of him, he couldn’t help himself.  His son…   _His only son_  thought the worst of him and it’s all because of Anna’s endless flirting with him. 

 

Scott shuddered to think what might have happened had he and Jean  _not_  had a psychic rapport with each other.  Just the thought of his wife doubting his fidelity was enough to scare him.  His family’s opinion of him meant the world to Scott.  Hell would freeze over before he lost his family’s good will over some bitch in heat.

 

And so, Scott found himself sweeping through the mansion searching for the target of his ire.  Before coming over to the mansion, Scott had also been tempted to talk to Nathan.  He wanted a chance to explain himself.  But more than that, he wanted to see his little boy look at him with love and admiration again. 

 

What ultimately stopped him from reaching out to Nate was that he knew if their roles were reversed, he’d want some time to gather his thoughts and compose himself first.  He and Nate were alike in more than just looks.  Before he left for the mansion, he had gently knocked on Nate’s bedroom door and told him that he just had some things to do at the mansion and that he wouldn’t be gone long.  He told him he’d left food for him in the kitchen when he got hungry. 

 

Scott rounded the corner towards the library when he walked hard into Hank who was also rounding the corner.  Scott was in such a temper that his friend very nearly lost his balance and had to put a hand down on the ground.  No small feat to cause the Beast to lose his balance.  “Sorry!  You okay, Hank?” Scott asked, helping to steady his friend.

 

“I’m fine, not to worry…   But what’s got you in such a rush?” Hank asked.

 

“I’m just trying to find Anna.  Have you seen her?” Scott asked. 

 

“Last I saw her she was on her way out to go for a jog.  Check the track,” Hank said.

 

“I’ll do that, thanks,” Scott said. 

 

He went down the stairs towards the exit.  He made his way towards the back of the mansion where the running track was.  He saw Anna coming back around.  He got down right in the middle of the track to make sure she saw him. 

 

When she realized he was there, she waved at him in a friendly manner.  Scott did not reciprocate the greeting.  Instead, he put his hands on his waist, making sure she saw that he was not there for a friendly chat. 

 

“Hey, Scott, what brings you out here?” Anna said, a bit out of breath.

 

“Anna, we need to talk,” Scott said.

 

“Oh, what about?” Anna asked.

 

“About the way you conduct yourself around me,” Scott said.

 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Anna said, innocently.

 

“I’m sure you do,” Scott said, accusingly.  “I want you to stop your brazen flirting with me.  I’ve ignored it for this long, giving you the benefit of the doubt, not wanting to make things awkward.  But from now on, I’m going to call you out if you act anything but professional towards me.”

 

“Whoa, Scott, calm down.  What’s got you so worked up?  It was only a little innocent flirting,” Anna said, nonchalantly.  This infuriated Scott even more.

 

“’Innocent?’  Your ‘innocent’ flirting has caused my son a tremendous amount of distress!”  Scott said, raising his voice.

 

“I can’t imagine how,” Anna said, casually.  “We’ve never done more than talk.”

 

“He saw you flirting with me in the lunch room.  And when he saw you put your arm on me, he assumed I welcomed it,” Scott said.

 

“Well, you did.”

 

“No, I didn’t.  I’m sorry if you got the wrong idea.”

 

“Come on, Scott…  I know you feel an attraction between us…”  Anna said, taking a lazy step towards Scott and lightly running her finger down his arm.

 

Scott took a step back, unable to believe the audacity of the woman before him.  “Ms. Snow, how is it that you came to the conclusion that there’s an attraction between us when I’ve been nothing but professional towards you?”

 

“Are we back to ‘Ms. Snow’ now?” Anna asked, smiling.  “Very well…  To answer your question, I’ve felt it.”

 

“Felt what?” Scott asked.  Blasted woman was confusing.

 

“This thing between us.”

 

“I assure you, there is nothing between us and there never will be,” Scott said adamantly.

 

“Even if you wanted there to be?” Anna asked, smiling.

 

“I don’t.  Where in the world would you even get an idea like that?” Scott asked, incredulously.

 

“I’m a telepath, remember?  I can sense you’re attracted to me.”

 

“Ms. Snow, I believe you have your wires crossed.  And have you forgotten my wife’s a telepath too?  And a stronger one as well.  If I were attracted to you, I’d have heard it from her first…  Not from you,” Scott said condescendingly.  He saw the first crack in her come-what-may façade at the mention of his wife’s superior mastery of her powers. 

 

Anna looked away from Scott for several moments.  She looked like she was thinking hard about something.  After a few more seconds, she gave Scott a smile.  She looked like the cat that ate the canary.  Was she not taking him seriously?  “Perhaps Dr. Grey was too busy with Logan to care where your mind wandered?”

 

Did the woman have no shame?  “I’ll only say this once.  I expect you to treat my wife, who also happens to be your colleague with the utmost respect.  And that means knowing your boundaries.  If you-” A loud scream suddenly ripped through the air, followed by tires screeching.  It came from just outside the mansion gates.  There was a huge commotion and everyone from the other side of the grounds was rushing towards the gates.

 

“What’s going on?” Scott wondered aloud.  He started making his way towards everyone else when one of his students, Clarice Ferguson ran up to him, a look of stark fear on her face and said, “Mr. Summers, it’s Nathan!  He’s badly hurt!”

 

Scott ran faster than he ever had before in his life.  When he got off the mansion grounds, he couldn’t see his son past the crowd that gathered.  He pushed his way through until...  Good God!  His little boy was lying on the pavement, unconscious and bleeding from the head.  His body was at a terribly awkward angle, and Scott had to choke back a sob at the sight before him.

 

** _Scott?  Scott?  What’s wrong?  You’re scaring me!_ **  Dear God, Jean!  Scott didn’t know what to say.  He fell to his knees beside his son, who was lying in a crumpled heap about fifteen feet from what he assumed was the car that hit him.

 

“Someone call Jean!” It was Hank shouting orders. 

 

“She’s not here!” Someone replied. 

 

“Someone call 911!” One of the students yelled. 

 

Scott couldn’t even bring himself to bark out orders.  He felt panic well in him.  A distant part of his mind recognized that he was in shock.  ** _Scott?!  Answer me!_ **  His wife’s mental cry broke him out of his frozen state.

 

Scott braced himself for what he was about to say to his wife.  ** _Jean!  It’s Nate!  He was hit by a speeding car!_ **  Scott felt Jean’s psychic anguish.  It was a scream that tore through him worse than anything he could have possibly heard with his own ears.  He could feel his wife’s torment at the news he just gave her...  A news no mother should ever have to hear.

 

He was about to pick up his son when he felt someone’s hand touch his back.  He looked to his right, it was Kurt.  “Mein freund, don’t move him.  You may cause more damage if you do.  The ambulance is on its way.  They’ll most likely take him to Mt. Sinai.”

 

Scott touched his son’s neck looking for a pulse.  Thankfully he found one…  A weak one, but it was there.  He released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. 

 

“He’s breathing, Scott!” Hank said, as he leaned over the prone boy.  Suddenly, they heard the sound of sirens approaching getting louder and louder.

 

** _Jean, Nate’s alive, he’s got a pulse and he’s breathing…  That’s all we know for now.  I hear the ambulance coming.  Meet us at Mt. Sinai._ **

 

**Twenty minutes later**

**Mt. Sinai Emergency**

The hospital staff had to force Scott out of the emergency room.  The logical part of his brain told him he was just getting in the way, and to let them do their jobs…  But Scott wasn’t thinking straight.  He just wanted to hold his little boy in his arms and will him to be okay. 

  
With nothing left to do but wait and pray, Scott slumped into one of the chairs in the waiting room.  He dropped his head in his hands.  If Nate didn’t make it, then Scott’s last memories of him would be the cold hostility in his eyes from the night before, and his battered body laying bleeding on the street.  He couldn’t live with that.

 

“Scott!” Jean came running towards him, Ororo right behind her.  Scott quickly stood up and embraced his wife, unable to hold back his tears.  They clung to each other, drawing strength from one another as they always had. 

 

“Scott, is Nate-”

 

“I don’t know, Jean.  Everything happened so fast.  I rode in the ambulance with him, but they took him straight to the emergency room and forced me to wait here,” Scott answered.

 

“My friend, could you tell us what happened?” Ororo asked, putting her hand on Scott’s shoulder.  Scott could feel her hand trembling and her eyes were red.

 

“I was at the back of the school outside.  I was talking to Ms. Snow…  All of a sudden, I heard one of the students scream.  I ran towards the commotion when Clarice ran up to me saying it was Nathan and he was hurt…  Everything just seemed like a blur from that point on…  Hank was the first of the teachers on the scene…  He’ll probably be able to tell you more,” Scott answered.

 

“What happened to the driver?” Jean asked.

 

“Just a man driving by.  He stayed on the scene and was cooperative.  He said that Nate just ran out on the street…  Didn’t even stop to check if there were any oncoming vehicles.  He said he tried swerving out of the way, but was too late,” Scott said.

 

“Where’s this man now?” Ororo asked.

 

“I just got a text from Logan saying they let the man go.  The professor said he was telling the truth,” Scott said, running a hand through his hair. 

 

“I don’t understand, Scott…  Nathan knows better than to run out in the middle of the street like that!” Jean said.

 

Before Scott could answer, a middle-aged Asian man, the doctor attending Nathan in the emergency room, came out.  He made his way towards Scott and Jean.  Scott could feel his wife’s fear mirror his own.  They instinctively held on tighter to each other, hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Summers, I’m Doctor Leung.  First of all, I want to let you know that your son will make a full recovery,” the doctor started.  Scott had to steady his wife whose knees almost gave way. 

 

“Thank the goddess!” Ororo said, her voice cracking.

 

“Thank you so much, Doctor!” Jean said, unable to hold back her tears. 

 

“It looked a lot worse than it actually was.  Your son has a nasty gash on his head that bled quite a bit which we stitched up.  He’s got a broken jaw so won’t be able to talk for some time.  He also sustained several fractured ribs.  I’d like to keep him overnight here just to monitor him.  He is exhibiting signs of a mild concussion.  Again, time will take care of everything and he should make a full recovery,” Doctor Leung said, a kind smile on his face.  Scott figured the man was relieved he didn’t have to tell two distraught parents bad news about their child. 

 

“When can we see our son, Doctor?” Jean asked.

 

“Soon, we’ll bring him in to one of the rooms where he can rest.  I’ll send a nurse out to let you know which room it is,” the doctor said.

 

“Thank you again, Doctor,” Scott said, shaking the man’s hand.

 

After the doctor left, Ororo embraced both Scott and Jean.  “As always, my friends, the goddess sees your family in the corner of her eye.”

 

“Thank you, ‘Ro…  Thank you for all your support,” Jean said, holding her friend’s hands.  “I was so distraught I couldn’t have driven myself here.”

 

“You are the sister of my heart, Jean.  I would do anything for you,” Ororo answered.

 

“Thanks for everything, ‘Ro” Scott added, embracing his friend as well.

 

“By the way, where’s Rachel?  I’d imagine she’d be here too,” Ororo asked.

 

“Yes, Scott…  With everything, I completely forgot to ask about Rachel,” Jean said.

 

“I’m not sure, hon…  I guess she still doesn’t know about Nate…  Can you contact her telepathically?” Scott asked his wife.

 

Jean closed her eyes in concentration.  After a moment, she said, “I’m afraid I can’t.  She’s either too far, or is blocking me.”

 

“I last saw her this morning having breakfast with Franklin Richards in the mansion,” Ororo said.  “It could be they went off somewhere together.”

 

Scott put away his cell phone.  “I’ve texted Logan, Kurt, Raven, Hank and Peter.  I told them to let Rachel know what happened the moment they see her and to let me know when she’s back.”

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Nate’s Hospital Room**

Jean opened the door to her son’s private hospital room.  She braced herself for she didn’t know what Nate would look like after the accident.  And then she saw him, sleeping on his back, his head elevated and wrapped in a bandage.  His face was swollen, but Jean breathed a sigh of relief that her son didn’t look as bad as she’d imagined. 

 

She felt Scott take her hand from behind, trying to give her comfort not just through their psychic rapport, but through his touch as well.  They slowly and quietly made their way to the side of Nate’s bed.  Jean took her son’s hand in hers gently and whispered, “Nate?  Sweetie, can you hear me?”

 

Nate’s eyes began to flutter open.  He looked disoriented and it seemed he was trying to figure out where he was.  He tried looking around the room, and Jean had to gently place her hands on the side of his head to stop him.  “Nate, sweetie, you have a broken jaw and a concussion, try not to move your head.  You’re at Mt. Sinai hospital,” Jean said, gently.

 

Nate seemed to find comfort in her touch and stopped moving.  Then he saw Scott behind her and his entire demeanor changed.  He became greatly agitated.  He tried getting up abruptly which obviously caused him a great deal of agony as he let out a pained breath and slumped back on the bed.  He tried to say something, but couldn’t with his broken jaw.

 

“Nate, what’s wrong, what is it?” Scott asked.

 

Nate made a motion as if telling Scott to get out of the room.  “Nate, calm down!  What’s gotten into you?” Jean asked her son, trying to hold him down without hurting him.

 

“Nate, please calm down, you’re going to hurt yourself!” Scott pleaded.  But this seemed to make Nate even more furious and he was thrashing on the bed, looking like he wanted to go right after Scott.

 

Jean telepathically calmed her son down and asked, ** _Nate, I need you to stop fighting us.  Do you want your dad to leave the room?  Is that what you’re trying to say?_ **

 

** _Yes!  I never want to see him again!_ **  Nate answered with such vehemence that Jean made a decision then and there she was going to read her son’s mind whether he liked it or not. 

 

But first thing’s first.  ** _Scott, honey…  Please leave the room for a moment.  I need to talk to Nate privately._ **

 

** _Alright…  But my_  God,  _Jean, I beg you…  Please get to the bottom of this…  This has gone on long enough.  Read his mind,_ ** her husband said.  This was the closest Scott had ever gotten to giving her an order outside of a mission.  But she’d already beaten him to the decision.  In hindsight, she probably should have done so sooner.

 

** _I will, hon…  But I need him to be less agitated.  Please leave the room, and I’ll be blocking our psychic rapport while I read his mind.  I already hate invading his privacy like this, but I’ll make it so you won’t be privy to it.  I’ll give him that much,_ ** Jean told her husband.

 

** _Thank you, Jean.  I’ll just be outside,_ ** Scott said, as he stepped out of the room.

 

Jean turned to her son.  ** _Nate, I’m really sorry to do this to you…  And one day I’ll ask for your forgiveness…  But this has gone on long enough.  I am way past beyond worried.  I’m going to read your mind, and I’m going to get to the bottom of this._ **

 

** _No, mom!  Don’t, you can’t do that!_ **  Nate begged.

 

** _I can, and I will, Nate.  You need help.  I regret not doing this sooner,_ ** Jean argued, trying to hold her resolve.

 

Tears were streaming down Nate’s swollen face, and Jean had to harden her heart and stay determined.  ** _Please, mom…  Don’t look into my mind…  You’ll only be hurt,_ ** her son pleaded with her.

 

** _I’m already hurt, Nate.  Not knowing what’s been hurting you, has been hurting me.  Whatever it is, I can handle it,_ ** Jean answered. 

 

Without giving her son another chance to object, Jean dove right into Nate’s mind.  It was akin to ripping off a band-aid.  And there it was, everything laid bare before her.  The first image was of Anna Snow flirting with her husband in the lunch room.  But it was the second image that infuriated Jean so much that she almost broke the psychic link with her son to hunt down Anna Snow.

 

The second image was of her husband and Ms. Snow with their heads bent closely together.  Her husband holding the woman’s hand before him.  His thumb making gentle, lazy circles on her hand.  A flirtatious smile exchanged between the two of them…  Even a novice telepath would realize the whole image in her son’s mind was fabricated!  Jean was filled with rage, but she didn’t stop her exploration yet.

 

The next image she went to was what Nate saw earlier that day.  It was Scott and Anna at the back of the school together.  They were talking at first, which Jean recognized to be a true representation of what was happening.  Then, Anna noticed Nate staring, and that’s when the mental manipulation began.  As a seasoned telepath, she recognized the fabricated image as easily as a person could tell the difference between a black and white picture on a television as opposed to a colored one. 

 

At that point, Anna leaned into Scott with him welcoming her with open arms.  In another second, the two were locked in a lovers’ embrace, at least through her son’s eyes.  That’s when Nate, in all his devastation, ran away, tears completely blurring his vision.  Jean watched through her son’s eyes as he ran straight off the mansion grounds with no actual destination in mind.  And it was at that moment that he was hit dead on by an oncoming vehicle.  Jean broke contact immediately as she couldn’t bear to witness her son’s accident.

 

Jean could not recall another time she had been more furious.  It took all her strength and will power not to rush out of there and thrash Anna Snow within an inch of her life!  But her son came first.  Nate looked up at her with pitiful eyes.

 

** _I told you, you’d only be hurt, mom,_ ** Nate said, sadly, resignation written all over his battered face.  Jean’s heart broke.  Her son was only trying to protect her from what he considered something too painful for her to witness.  She made a mental note to herself to start training Nathan to recognize a psychic manipulation.  She had wanted to wait until his powers manifested.  She understood now, that that had been a mistake.

 

** _Nathan, look at me.  What you saw didn’t actually happen,_ ** Jean said.

 

** _You still don’t believe me?  Even after you read my mind?!_ ** Nathan asked, hurt emanating off him in waves.

 

** _Let me finish, sweetie.  I know what you saw.  But that was a psychic manipulation by Ms. Snow.  She used your lack of telepathic experience to fabricate those images in your mind’s eye,_ ** Jean explained.

 

** _You mean, they were all in my head?_ ** Nate asked.

 

** _In a manner of speaking…  Here, sweetie.  I’m going to show you what your eyes actually saw, but your mind didn’t.  I’ll dissolve the illusion Ms. Snow planted in your mind and you’ll see what actually took place,_ ** Jean said, placing two fingers on her son’s temple.  ** _Ready?_ **  Nate nodded.

 

Jean stripped her son’s mind of all the lies and illusions that had been festering there for some time.  She heard her son gasp when the false images dissolved one by one.  In just a matter of a few moments, she felt an enormous weight lifted off her son’s heart.

 

** _The only image in your mind that wasn’t fabricated was the one of you seeing your dad in the lunch room with Ms. Snow.  But even then, I can tell you for a fact that your father did not welcome Ms. Snow’s advances.  And I have a feeling, that she knew you were coming and that’s why she did what she did,_ ** Jean said.

 

** _Oh no, mom…  I’ve been so horrible to dad!_ ** Jean could feel her son’s remorse acutely.  ** _I thought the worst of him!  I should have trusted him…  I should have trusted you.**_

 

** _Don’t do this to yourself, Nate!  None of this is your fault!  That lies squarely on Ms. Snow and you can be sure, that your father and I will have… a word with her,_ **  Jean said, holding back what she really thought.

 

** _Why would she do something like that to me?!_ ** Nate asked, anger welling up within him.

 

** _I don’t know, sweetie…  I don’t know…_ ** Jean answered. 

 

** _Mom, do you think dad will forgive me?_ ** Nate asked, hesitantly.

 

** _Nate, honey, listen to me…  Your father and I love you so much.  There’s nothing you or your sister could do that we couldn’t forgive.  You don’t even need to ask.  And I believe I can speak for your father and say that he’ll just be thrilled that you know the truth now.  And you know something, Nate?  I think he’d have been more upset if you weren’t outraged by what you saw.  We’re proud of the values you have.  We just wish you’d have opened up instead of bottling it all inside,_ ** Jean said.

 

** _I learned my lesson mom…  Umm…  I guess you can tell dad he’s welcome back,_ ** Nate said, sheepishly.  Jean smiled at her son, and kissed him on the forehead.

 

** _I’ll be right back, sweetie.  Get some rest._ ** 

 

Jean came out of the hospital room and walked to her husband who was waiting in a chair beside Ororo just outside.  She knew her husband didn’t mistake the fury radiating from her. 

 

“What happened, Jean?” Scott asked, standing up. 

 

“It’ll be easier if I just showed you,” Jean said, re-establishing the psychic link with her husband.  And as fast as the speed of thought, her husband saw everything she had seen in Nate’s mind.  He saw all the mental illusions that Ms. Snow placed there.  He felt his son’s devastation upon “seeing” him make out with his teacher.  Worst of all, he witnessed the moment that Nate was hit by the oncoming vehicle. 

 

Jean almost regretted showing her husband.  For a split second, she wondered if it would have been better for her to have just told him.  She could feel his rage.  He was so furious his eyes were beginning to glow behind his glasses.  But then she decided she made the right choice and that this was something he had to see for himself. 

 

“My God!  I had never even suspected!  Why would she do something like this?!  My poor son!  To think of what he suffered!” Oh yeah, her husband was fuming.  “When I’m through with Ms. Snow she’ll rue the day she was born!”

 

“Get in line, darling.”

**To be continued…**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jean quickly explained to Ororo what she discovered.  Her friend agreed to stay behind at the hospital to look after Nate while Scott and Jean confronted Ms. Snow.  On their way out of the hospital, Jean telepathically let Professor Xavier know what they just discovered.  She asked him not to let Ms. Snow out of his sight and to find out what her motives were.  Jean just could not believe that she would go through all that elaborate manipulation for the sake of mischief.

 

Jean looked over at her husband who was behind the wheel driving Ororo’s car.  In hindsight, she probably should have driven.  Scott was breaking every traffic regulation to get to the mansion.  It was nothing short of a miracle they hadn’t gotten pulled over.  His rage was so intense, Jean had to telepathically ease his anger for fear they’d get into a vehicle accident.  They finally got to the mansion and Scott didn’t even bother to park the vehicle properly.  He just stopped right in front of the mansion and got right out of the car, not even waiting for Jean.

 

They went straight to Professor Xavier’s study where he’d told them they were holding Ms. Snow.  Jean had a hard time keeping pace with her husband’s sweeping strides.  Even the students jumped out of his way when they saw him barrelling through the hall.  Scott threw open the double doors of the professor’s office causing them to smash against the walls.

 

For a moment, Scott and Jean had no idea what they were looking at.  On a chair, in the middle of the room was a woman in diamond form.  She was surrounded by Professor Xavier, Raven, Logan, Hank, Kurt and Peter.  But their surprise only lasted a moment.  Scott realized who the woman in the diamond form was and went right after her, his eyes glowing bright red.  Logan and Hank had to be quick.  They blocked Scott, each taking an arm and holding him back.

 

Scott was livid.  “You almost got my son killed!  He’s in a hospital right now, badly hurt because of you!”  Jean made no move to stop her husband. 

 

“Scott, son…  This was my fault,” Professor Xavier said, breaking through Scott’s haze of fury.

 

“Mine too,” Raven added.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Jean asked. 

 

Professor Xavier sighed deeply, then said, “When you told me what you discovered at the hospital, I went to confront the woman we all knew as Ms. Snow.  Obviously realizing we were on to her, she quickly morphed into her diamond form.  This form of hers prevents her mind from being read.”

 

“We were able to subdue her, but we can’t force her to go back to her flesh form,” Raven explained.  “And we realized who she was the moment she used her diamond form.  This woman’s name is not Anna Snow.  It’s Emma Frost.”

 

“I first met her back in 62’,” Professor Xavier said.  “At the time, she was working for a mutant called Sebastian Shaw who was trying to start World War III.  After we defeated him, Magneto recruited her along with Raven to join him in his quest.  The last I heard, she had been killed when Bolivar Trask began capturing mutants and experimenting on them.”

 

“1962?!  She looks younger than we are,” Jean said.  “Does her mutant powers cause her to age slower, like Logan?”

 

“Not as far as I know…  That’s why I didn’t recognize her.  Aside from the fact that I assumed her dead, she is in fact around my age,” the professor answered.

 

Raven put her hand on Jean’s shoulder.  “I’m sorry, Jean.  I thought there was something familiar about her, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.  We have no idea how she survived…  I saw her captured by Trask’s men myself.  I barely got away.  And we don’t know how she’s defied the ravages of time…  By the way, she was blonde when I knew her,” Raven said, wryly. 

 

“It’s not your fault, Raven…  Nor is it yours, Professor,” Jean said, approaching Emma Frost.

 

“Who are you, and why are you here?” Jean asked the woman before her, her steely calmness belying the fury that was just on the surface.     

 

Emma smirked at Jean, obviously taunting her.  “Just trying to get into your husband’s pants…  You know how it is.”

 

Jean ignored the barb.  “I’ll ask again, who are you, and why were you trying to manipulate my son?  I saw the illusions you planted in his mind.  Why did you do it?”

 

Emma scoffed at Jean.  “Really?  It took you that long to figure out what was going on?  And to think, they call you the second most powerful telepath on Earth…  Quite frankly, I’m not impressed,” Emma said.  She then turned to Scott whose eyes were still glowing red behind his glasses.  “Scott, darling, you can do so much better.”

 

Before Scott could answer, everyone in the room gasped in shock as the metal copper rod that held up the curtains in the office was ripped from the wall, and with invisible hands coiled around Emma Frost’s diamond neck.  Jean calmly said, “I’ll ask you again, who are you, and why are you here?”

 

Emma Frost gave Jean a look of pure loathing, refusing to speak.  Jean returned her look with one of pure resolve.  The metal coiled tighter around Emma’s neck.  She tried clutching at the metal, but Jean telekinetically pinned her hands down on the arms of her chair.

 

“Umm… Jean, you uhh…  You might kill her,” Peter said, tentatively.

 

“Jean, that’s enough,” Professor Xavier said.  But Jean ignored them both.  The woman before her was obviously a threat to her family.  She would get her answers, by God!

 

Emma was choking and gasping, but Jean didn’t let up.  “Red, you gotta stop!  Yer gonna kill her!” Logan yelled. 

 

Her husband didn’t say anything.  He knew through their psychic rapport that her intention was to destroy Emma’s diamond form, not kill her.  But neither of them cared enough to let Emma or anyone else in the room know. 

 

Just when it looked like Jean was going to finish her off, the pressure from the coil cracked Emma’s diamond neck, and after a few more futile moments of her hanging on, she was forced to revert back to her flesh form.  Jean could hear everyone’s sigh of relief around her.  The woman before her coughed and gasped before she got her bearings back. 

 

“Remind me never to piss you off, Red,” Logan mumbled.

 

Jean telekinetically allowed the metal rod to fall on the floor with a clang.  Intimidatingly, she walked towards Emma.  She put her index and middle finger at the woman’s temple and began probing.

 

Emma tried valiantly to resist Jean’s intrusion.  She found just enough time to hide important details from Jean behind another level of mental barriers.  She probably knew her powers didn’t stand a chance against the more powerful telepath, but it would at least buy her a few more hours. 

 

Jean continued to probe the woman’s mind.  She saw various memories that were of no interest to her.  She was searching for the motives behind Emma’s actions.  Then she found it.  The image scared the hell out of Jean.  It was the face of the man who had haunted her dreams as a mother for the last twelve years.  Mr. Sinister!

 

“No!!!” Scott and Jean screamed at the same time, Scott being privy to what his wife saw in real time through their link.

 

“What is it?” Kurt asked.

 

“What did you see, Jean?” Peter asked.

 

“She’s working with Mr. Sinister!” Jean said, gasping from the shock.  “My God…  Where is Rachel?!  Where is my daughter?!”

 

“I haven’t seen her,” Hank said.

 

“I can’t reach her telepathically, Jean,” Professor Xavier said.

 

“I saw her with Franklin Richards this morning,” Kurt added.

 

“Professor, can you-” Scott started.

 

“Already on it, Scott.  Franklin is at the back of the school where the basketball courts are.  I’ve already summoned him,” the professor said.

 

 

 

Jean closed her eyes and concentrated hard.  ** _Rachel?  Rachel, please answer me.  Rachel!_ **  But there was no answer.  Jean couldn’t even sense her daughter.  “She’s not answering, Scott!”

 

Scott pushed past Logan and Hank and lifted Emma Frost by the collar.  “What have you done with my daughter?!”

 

“I haven’t done anything,” Emma answered, the smirk on her face suggested otherwise. 

 

“Mein freund, it’s possible Rachel’s just out with friends right now.  It’s possible she could be perfectly fine,” Kurt said, putting a hand on Scott’s shoulder.

 

“My gut tells me there’s something wrong, Kurt,” Scott said, angrily.  Scott turned to Emma and asked, “Have you been messing with Rachel’s head too?  Is that why she’s been acting differently?”

 

Emma just smiled back at Scott.  Scott was about to say something when Jean took his hand in hers.  “I’ll get it out of her, Scott…  Don’t worry.”

 

“Rachel could be in danger right now!  We don’t know!  We don’t have time to chip away at her mental defenses!” Scott argued.

 

Before Jean could respond, there was a knock on the door.  “Come in,” Professor Xavier said.  The door opened to reveal Franklin Richards.

 

Scott wasted no time.  “Franklin, do you know where Rachel is?  We heard she was last seen with you this morning.”

 

“Rachel?” Franklin asked.

 

“Franklin, please, she could be in grave danger.  I’ve been trying to reach her telepathically but she’s not answering, nor can I sense her anywhere near by,” Jean added.  Franklin could not have missed the desperation lacing her voice.

 

“Dr. Grey, I’m afraid I don’t know where she is.  She told me she needed to run some errands after breakfast and then we went our separate ways,” Franklin answered, sneaking a look at Ms. Snow surrounded by everyone, sitting in the middle of the room.

 

Scott took Franklin by the shoulders.  “Franklin, think hard.  Ms. Snow is not who we thought she was.  Her real name is Emma Frost and she’s working for a very twisted and evil man named Mr. Sinister.  That man’s sole purpose is to get his hands on my children.  Did Rachel mention anything at all about these errands?”

 

“Wait…  Rachel had been debating about seeing a man who she believed would help her with her powers.  When I asked her who it was she said she didn’t know much about him other than his name and address.  The man’s name was Mr. Essex and it was Ms. Snow who gave her this information,” Franklin answered.

 

“My God!  I have no doubt that Mr. Essex is Sinister!” Peter exclaimed.

 

“What else did she tell you, Franklin?” Jean asked.

 

“Not much more…  She asked me if I wanted to come along.  I thought it was a bad idea and told her so.  I told her we knew nothing of the man and that it could be dangerous.  I made her promise not to go alone.  Now that I think back on our conversation, she didn’t really say anything to that,” Franklin answered.

 

“Damn it!  Knowing Rachel and how headstrong she can be, she probably went there,” Scott said.  Jean could feel her husband’s heart pounding through their link.  It mirrored her own. 

 

Jean turned to Emma and demanded, “Where is Sinister hiding?”

 

“You want that information?  Come and get it,” Emma said, tauntingly. 

 

“I will rip it out of your head if I have to,” Jean said, menacingly.  “I don’t care if you end up a drooling, vacant-eyed, vegetable that can’t even tie their shoelaces.  Where is Sinister?  We can do this the hard way, or the easy way…  It’s up to you.”

 

Emma looked up at Jean in a show of bravado, but no one could mistake the fear just behind her eyes.  After a moment or two of Emma debating internally whether or not to cave, it seemed her pride won out.  “I’ll let you put your money where your mouth is, Dr. Grey.”

 

Jean gave Emma Frost a look of pure derision, then turned to her husband.  “Scott…  Please take Franklin and find all of Rachel’s friends…  Ilyana, Marie, Clarice… all of them.  There’s a small chance she may not have gone to see Sinister.  I want to cover all our bases.  Let them know the situation and to keep an eye out.  If you have no luck finding Rachel with their help, meet me back here.”

 

“Alright, I won’t be long, Jean,” Scott said, squeezing her hand.  But before Scott made a move to walk out, he turned to Emma and calmly said, “If something happens to my daughter, I swear, I will kill you…  Mercilessly and painfully.” Scott then walked right out of the office with Franklin right on his heels.

 

Jean then turned to her friends.  “Professor, could you please use Cerebro and try to search for Mr. Sinister’s whereabouts.  See if you can sense Rachel as well.  I doubt you’ll be able to, as I can’t sense her at all, but we have to at least try.”

 

“Of course, Jean,” Professor Xavier answered.

 

“Hank, Kurt, Logan…  Could you please go to the hospital and help Ororo guard Nathan.  If Sinister already has Rachel, he most likely won’t bother going after Nate…  But I don’t want to risk anything,” Jean said.

 

“You can count on us, Jeannie!” Logan said.

 

“Raven, Peter…  Stay with me, please.  It could take me a few hours to break through Emma’s psychic defenses…  It would also leave me exhausted and she might try to pull a fast one on us.  Help me keep an eye on her,” Jean said.

 

“We got your back, Jean,” Peter said.

 

“And as for you…” Jean said, turning her attention back on Emma Frost, “You’ll regret your choice by the time I’m done with you.”

 

**Meanwhile**

**Undisclosed Location**

Rachel’s head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.  Her vision was a little blurry, and it took her a moment to see clearly again.  She tried moving but realized she was strapped to a metal gurney.  What the hell?! 

 

“Ahh, Miss Summers, glad to see you’re awake,” the voice to her left said.  It took all her effort to move her head towards the voice.  Then she saw him.  That face!  If she lived to be a hundred she’d never forget that face.  Red eyes with no pupils, face as white as snow, and unbelievably tall…  Mr. Sinister.

 

Her memories suddenly flooded back to her.  She visited the address Ms. Snow gave her.  The address led her to a small, unassuming, dilapidated old house.  An old, harmless looking man opened the door.  He claimed to be Mr. Essex and said he was expecting her.  He offered her tea and…  Well, that was all she could remember.  He obviously drugged her.  She felt like the biggest fool!

 

“Where am I?” Rachel asked, her mouth feeling like it was stuffed with dry cotton.

 

“Does it really matter?  By the time your talented mother wrestles that information out of ‘Ms. Snow’s’ mind, we’ll be long gone,” Mr. Sinister answered.

 

“We thought you were dead…  My dad killed you…”  Rachel stuttered. 

 

“So he wishes,” Mr. Sinister said wryly. 

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Rachel asked, unable to hide the fear in her voice. 

 

“Exactly what you came here asking for…  I will give you full access to your vast array of powers,” Sinister said, laughing. 

 

Rachel’s blood ran cold.  She knew it was a cost she did not want to pay.  Mr. Sinister opened the refrigerator behind him and pulled out a jar.  Inside the jar was a disgusting looking parasite.  It reminded her of a mini version of that alien creature she saw in that 80’s film Aliens.  She almost gagged.

 

Mr. Sinister placed the jar right before Rachel’s face to give her a clearer view of the creature inside it.  “You see, Miss Summers, this creature here has no name as it’s not found in nature.  I genetically engineered it for one purpose…”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“To give me slaves.  You see, this parasite will lodge itself to the base of the victim’s brain which will prevent him or her from carrying out any of their own decisions.  They will respond only to my commands.  And you know the best part?”  Rachel shook her head.  “You’ll be conscious the entire time.  You’ll know exactly what you’re doing.  But you’ll not be able to do anything about it.  Brilliant, huh?”

 

“You’re a monster!” Rachel screamed, thrashing from side to side as Sinister pulled the vile parasite with tongs out of the jar. 

 

“You see, it would take several years for me to clone you and raise that clone to adulthood.  This way is so much more efficient for such a time sensitive matter,” Sinister said, as he forced Rachel’s head to the side.  In her horror, Rachel realized that he was going to put that parasite in her ear!  She realized he meant to have the parasite reach her brain through her ear canal.

 

“No!!!  You can’t do this!  No!!!!” Rachel screamed and sobbed at the same time.

 

“Hold still, my dear…  This won’t hurt a bit.”

 

**To be continued…**

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why it's never a good idea to defy your parents LOL just kidding… sort of…  Oh, and if that scene with Jean squeezing the life out of Emma seems familiar, it's because I totally ripped that off from First Class.  It's one of my all time favorite scenes from the X-Men films.  I'll just ask you to forgive me for that one.  Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**11 Days Later**

**The Mansion**

Scott couldn't remember a more agonizing time in his life. He thought back to what happened twenty years ago. He had watched his grown daughter, from the future, sacrifice her life to save his and Jean's lives. It had been torture to live through it, but at least they had closure and they knew what happened to Rachel.

Then twelve years ago, Sinister had kidnapped Jean. Scott still had nightmares from that time. But at least his psychic rapport with his wife let him know she had still been alive during her captivity.

What Scott and Jean were going through at that moment was something no parent should ever have to endure. They were both barely holding it together. They knew it, and their friends knew it. Not knowing where their daughter was, or how she was faring, or even if she was still alive, was pure, unadulterated suffering.

It had been eleven torturous days since they last saw Rachel. As expected, his wife had been able to wrench the address from Emma Frost's mind. But it had been a couple of hours too late. By the time Scott and his team of X-Men arrived, the place was abandoned. Sinister, cleverly enough, did not give Emma any more information of his plans beyond sending Rachel to him. Therefore, they were all at a complete loss as to where to search next.

They had no idea what to do with Emma Frost for the time being. Professor Xavier had the idea to reprogram the Danger Room to act as a prison cell in the meantime to keep her locked away. Or perhaps, the professor did it to keep him and Jean barred from getting in and thrashing the woman. Either way, Professor Xavier made it clear that neither Scott nor Jean were to see Emma for any reason. She'd already used up her usefulness anyhow.

The one good news Scott and Jean had was that Nathan had been given the go-ahead by his doctor to go home. That being said, neither Scott, Jean nor Nathan had actually gone back home since. They had been staying in the mansion as Jean's been using Cerebro around the clock and Scott was always ready to take off with his team on the slightest lead. In fact, he'd just returned from The Northwest Territories in Canada on a flimsy lead of a report of a psychic phenomenon having been detected there. It turned out, it was just a thirteen-year-old boy manifesting his powers for the first time.

Scott made his way off the Blackbird and dragged his weary body down the air stair. Unlike the rest of his team, he didn't bother changing out of his X-Men uniform, a uniform he hadn't worn since he rescued Jean from Sinister twelve years ago. He went straight to find his wife whom he was beyond worried about. She was pushing herself past exhaustion. He was too, but he wasn't using telepathy like she was. She was past fatigued both in body and mind.

Scott let himself into Cerebro's chamber, and as expected, his wife was there, completely oblivious to his presence.  She was under immense concentration in trying to find any trace of their daughter. Scott knew better than to surprise a telepath while they were working, so he gently put his hand on his wife's shoulder to let her know he was there. After another moment, Jean took off Cerebro and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. He didn't have to say anything for her to know that the lead in Canada turned out to be nothing.

"It's my fault, Scott… It's my fault!" Jean sobbed, clutching his arm.

Scott fell to his knees to be eye-level with his wife. "Get that idea right out of your head, Jean! It's not your fault. It's no one's fault but Emma's and Sinister! And I swear, they will pay."

"How can you say that? I saw in Emma's mind how she manipulated Rachel. She convinced her that there was something going on between me and Logan! She manipulated Rachel into thinking I was hiding something from her and that's why I didn't give her access to her powers! But Emma did not telepathically manipulate Rachel. Her frustration and anger towards me was real! If something happens to Rachel, her last thoughts of me would be all these lies!" Jean cried. His wife's torment was painful for Scott to see. It broke his heart. There's no mother in the world better than his Jean.

"Jean, look at me… There's nothing you could have done to prevent this. We were blindsided by Emma Frost. Even in hindsight, there was nothing to alert us to what she was doing to our children until it was too late. You can't punish yourself like this! Rachel's out there somewhere, and I know deep down she's waiting for us," Scott said.

"We don't even know that… She could be-"

"Don't say it! Don't even think it, Jean. Our daughter is alive and we're going to bring her back home. There is no other alternative, do you hear me? None!" Scott said, adamantly.

"But what if-"

"None!" Scott said, taking his wife's face in his hands and forcing her to look at him. "Now, I want you to get some rest, Jean. You've been at this around the clock. You're not a machine. You need rest."

"Speak for yourself, Scott," Jean said, obstinately.

"Don't be stubborn, Jean! You're no use to Rachel if you're this worn out. Spend some time with Nate. He's so scared right now. He's just as worried as we are about Rachel."

Jean sighed. "I know you're right, Scott… And I feel terrible about neglecting Nathan… But I know he's safe. I have no idea about Rachel and I can't just do nothing! Every second I spend not trying to find Rachel causes me to imagine the worst!"

"You don't think I'm feeling the same way?! I've never been more scared in my life! I can't even let myself think of the worst because it may just kill me! But we have to think and act logically because if we don't, our exhaustion could lead to mistakes… And a mistake could lead to something terrible for Rachel."

"You're right, Scott… I'm just such a mess," Jean said, embracing her husband.

"We'll get through this, Jean. Like we have everything else," Scott said, holding his wife tightly. It was a gesture to comfort himself as much as it was to comfort her.

He started leading his wife out of Cerebro's chamber when Hank came running down the hall towards them, Professor Xavier just right behind him. "Scott, Jean, we've got a lead!" Hank yelled.

"What is it, Hank?" Jean asked.

"We detected massive seismic activity along the west coast. The Sonoran Desert to be exact, in southwest Phoenix Arizona," Hank said. "I have the exact coordinates saved on my computer."

"And what about it makes you believe it isn't just an earthquake?" Scott asked.

"Evidence doesn't suggest so," the professor said. "There was no rupture of geological faults around the area. No landslides, mine blasts or any military tests in the area. I suspect its source is telekinetic in nature."

"Let me see if Cerebro can detect anything in that area," Jean said, making her way back to the machine. Her husband however, blocked her path.

"No, Jean! You're too tired, I don't want you touching Cerebro for the next few days," Scott said.

"Get out of my way, Scott," Jean said, defiantly.

"You've been suffering from nose bleeds the last week now, the stress you're putting on your mind is slowly killing you!" Scott said, angrily.

"Scott, please move, or I'll make you!" Jean said. Scott knew his wife would do it too. But before he could answer-

"Stop it you two! Jean, you and I both know that Cerebro's only meant to be used for minutes at a time, certainly not hours and definitely not for days. I will do it. Both of you step aside," the professor said, leaving his two most cherished pupils looking properly chastised.

The professor quickly donned the helmet and turned on the machine. In a matter of seconds, they had their answer. "I can't be sure it's Rachel, but there is for sure psychokinetic readings coming from that area. It's an anomaly we cannot ignore."

Scott quickly turned to Hank and said, "Hank, get those coordinates, and have everyone suit up and meet us on the Blackbird in ten minutes. We're going to Phoenix!"

**The Sonoran Desert**

**Phoenix, Arizona**

**2.5 hours later**

The Blackbird made excellent time getting the team from the mansion to their destination in just half the time it would take a commercial jet. Onboard were Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kurt, Hank, Logan and Peter. The professor and Raven stayed behind to make sure Nathan wasn't alone, as well as to keep an eye out on Emma Frost.

"Over there, Scott! That attack helicopter; I recognize it!" Kurt yelled, pointing out the window.

Scott recognized it as well. In the middle of the desert sat the same attack helicopter that came down over his home twelve years ago. Sinister had sent his henchmen to abduct Rachel and that chopper had been their choice of aircraft.

The rotor blades of the chopper came to life blowing sand all around it. "It's taking off!" Logan yelled.

"Don't let it get off the ground!" Jean said. "I can sense Rachel!"

"Hank, disable it!" Scott said to his friend piloting the Blackbird.

"You don't have to ask twice, my friend," Beast said, taking accurate aim and blowing the chopper blades right off. Hank quickly landed the Blackbird right beside the disabled helicopter. Scott was the first to get off the jet, his wife and the rest of the team right on his heels.

"Everyone, spread out and circle the jet, I don't want us to be an easy target standing all together," Scott ordered.

Scott was debating whether to blast the chopper doors open when the emergency hatch began to open. Sinister slowly descended from the steps, a delighted smile on his evil face. Scott wasted no time, he charged right at the man, activated his visors wide open and blasted him with all he had!

His powerful optic blasts were deflected by something invisible and was radiated right back at him and his team. It was so bright it blinded Scott for a moment. Luckily his wife reacted quickly and shielded him and the whole team from the backlash. Not that Scott needed to be shielded, he was immune to his own powers.

When Scott's vision came back, he noticed Sinister standing fifty yards in front of him with nary a scratch. What the hell?! Sinister didn't have the power to create a force field around himself. Suddenly, Scott was yanked by an invisible force and thrown back fifty feet into the air! Thankfully, Jean's reflexes were quick, and she caught him telekinetically mid-flight.

Safely back on the ground, Scott looked back to see what happened, and couldn't believe his eyes. His daughter slowly descended the chopper ramp, her hands surrounded by an eerie pinkish aura. She was dressed in black from head to toes. She had on black leather knee-high boots, black jeans and a black leather jacket. Had she been the one to shield Sinister? And worse, was she the one who attacked Scott?

"Rachel! Rachel, get away from that madman! Run!" Jean screamed at her daughter. But Rachel didn't seem to hear. In fact, she didn't even acknowledge her mother.

"Rachel! What are you doing?! Run!" Scott yelled, but like his wife, he was completely ignored by his daughter. Scott took another shot at Sinister. And this time there was no doubt as to who was protecting him. Rachel waved her arm and a psionic shield easily deflected Scott's optic blast.

"What have you done to my daughter, you monster?!" Jean screamed at Sinister. The vile man just laughed at her.

Sinister made a motion for Rachel to come closer. "Rachel, my dear, come say hello to your mother and father."

Rachel slowly turned her head towards Scott and Jean and with a blank, icy stare, said, "Hello."

**To be continued…**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

“My God, Rachel!  What’s that monster done to you?!” Jean cried.

 

“Oh, nothing much, Mrs. Summers.  You see, when your daughter so conveniently walked into my trap, I drugged her rendering her unconscious…  By the way, haven’t you ever taught her not to trust strangers?”  Sinister said, laughing tauntingly.  “Anyway, it was all quite simple…  I attached a self-engineered parasite to her brain to render her incapable of acting on her own free will.  At the same time, I used my own telepathic talents to remove the psychic dampeners you had placed in her mind, giving her full access to her powers.  Ironically enough, it was the reason she sought me out in the first place.”

 

“You’ll pay for this, I swear!” Jean yelled as she attacked Sinister telekinetically.  But to her shock, Rachel counteracted her attempt with her own telekinesis… easily.

 

“As you see, Jean…  Your daughter is quite a formidable opponent.  I think you’ll find it quite a challenge to collect that payment,” Sinister said, smiling.  “Oh, and you know what else?  I forgot to mention, Rachel is very much aware of everything that’s happening around her…  She just can’t do anything about it.  If you come after me, I’ll be forced to have her kill you all…  Imagine her suffering through that.  If you kindly let us go, we shall be out of your hair.”

 

“You’re insane if you think we’ll let you take our daughter without a fight!” Scott said.

 

“It’s your funeral, Mr. Summers.   Yours and your wife’s.  Choose your next course of action wisely,” Mr. Sinister cautioned. 

 

“X-Men, do what you have to do to get Rachel.  We’ll worry about freeing her from Sinister’s mind control once we have her.  Do what you need to do to defend yourselves, but do your best not to hurt her,” Scott ordered.

 

That was all the signal Peter needed.  He used his vast speed to zoom past everyone and took a well-timed shot at Sinister sending him flying.  He then quickly snatched up Rachel but almost instantly dropped her as he clutched his head in agony.  Rachel was attacking him telepathically.  Jean quickly shielded Peter from her daughter’s attack.

 

Scott took that opportunity to fire a massive optic blast at Mr. Sinister, but Rachel anticipated it and put up a psionic shield that easily deflected her father’s attack.  At the same time, Kurt teleported right where Rachel was, embraced her and teleported her out of there.  But a second later, Kurt teleported her right back where they were, and Kurt went flying back taking a telekinetic blow from Rachel.

 

“I tried teleporting her to the Blackbird, Jean, but she controlled my mind and forced me to teleport her back here!” Kurt yelled.

 

“Rachel’s too powerful!  We need to render her unconscious!” Storm cried.

 

“We’d have to hurt her to do that, ‘Ro!” Logan yelled back.

 

“Do what you have to do!” Scott said, continuing to fire his optic blast, trying to get through Rachel’s psionic shield around Sinister.

 

“Alright, Cyke!” Logan said, turning to Jean.  “Jeannie, you distract Rachel while I knock her out from behind!  Hank, Cyke, you guys keep Sinister busy!”

 

Jean tried a psychic attack on her daughter, hoping it would distract her long enough so that Logan could get through.  But even she underestimated her daughter’s powers.  With Jean pulling her punches, Rachel easily overpowered her mother’s psychic attack, and at the same time put up a psionic shield behind her that Logan crashed hard into. 

 

Storm flew into the air and commanded the harshest wind and rain she could conjure and attacked Rachel with it.  She hoped it was enough to draw her attention away from the other X-Men.  But as easily as one would swat a fly, Rachel telekinetically threw Storm in mid air.  Luckily, the agile Beast caught her before she hit the ground.

 

Rachel then turned her attention back to her father whom she easily tossed aside with a flick of her wrist.  Scott landed hard against Peter sending them both pinwheeling backwards.  Peter helped Scott up.  “Scotty, I’ll distract Rachel and you stun her with your optic blast!”

 

“I can’t, Peter.  She’s immune to my powers, remember?  She’ll just metabolize my optic blast,” Scott answered.

 

“Shit, that’s right.  I forgot…  Well, that sucks that you’re not immune to  _her_  powers…  Life’s just not fair,” Peter said.

 

Scott glared at his friend for the ill-timed joke.  “I’ll blast the ground around her hopefully that’ll take her off balance.  You run over and try to knock her out…  But Peter, be careful with her!”

 

“You got it, Scotty… Now!” Peter yelled.  Scott tried blasting the ground by Rachel’s feet, but she was a step ahead of him.  His optic blast never even hit the ground, she’d cocooned herself with a psionic shield.  Peter didn’t realize it and he smashed right into it, hitting the ground, badly hurt.  Hank took that opportunity to try and tackle Rachel from behind, but he met the same fate as Peter. 

 

“Enough of this, Rachel!  This is taking longer than it has to,” Sinister said, annoyance lacing his voice.  “Dispose of them and let’s be on our way.”  With that order, Rachel sent a psionic shockwave that threw the X-Men back, incapacitating them all…  All except for Jean, who was able to defend herself from a psionic attack.  Unfortunately for the rest of the team, she didn’t have enough strength left to protect them all. 

 

Rachel, having realized she still had one opponent left, encircled herself and her mother with a psionic shield, preventing the other X-Men from interfering.  The rest of the X-Men were completely cut off.  Jean and Rachel circled each other, Jean with a pleading look on her face, Rachel with a vacant one. 

 

Jean begged. “Rachel, please…  Fight Sinister’s mind control!  I know you don’t want to do this!”  But Rachel didn’t seem to hear, and she attacked Jean with a massive telekinetic blow that sent Jean flying back even as she put up a psionic defense.

 

Rachel took the damaged helicopter blade lying on the ground and hurled it right at her mother.  Jean just had enough time to jump out of the way.  She heard her husband yell, “Jean, for god’s sake defend yourself!”

 

Jean had no time to answer back.  Rachel’s hands started glowing with that familiar pinkish aura and Jean knew another attack was coming her way.  She met her daughter’s telekinesis with her own and the two were locked in an epic battle of wills.  And as much as Jean’s will was stronger, her daughter’s powers overshadowed her own.

 

Jean knew she only had a matter of seconds before her daughter would break her.  She shut her eyes tight and tried probing her daughter’s mind.

 

She came across a huge, psychic wall.  She knew it wasn’t a wall her daughter had put up.  It was Sinister.  It seemed impenetrable, but Jean refused to fail her daughter.  She drew upon all the strength she had left.  She drew upon the love she had for her family, and the anger and hatred she had for Sinister and Emma Frost…  And with all her might, she burst through the wall.

 

And the psychic image before her brought her to her knees.  It was Rachel, imprisoned in a psychic cage.  ** _My God, Rachel!_ ** Jean gasped, holding the psionic bars.

 

** _Mom!  I can’t escape!  I’ve been trying and trying!  I’m not strong enough!_ ** Rachel cried.

 

** _Yes, you are!  Focus all your strength.  You can do it,_ ** Jean said.

 

** _The parasite Sinister put in me…  It’s releasing a venom, holding me hostage,_ **  Rachel said.

 

** _Then fight it!  You have to, Rachel!_ **  Jean pleaded.

 

** _I can’t!  Please, mom, stop holding back…  You have to kill me…  I’m watching myself hurt all of you, one by one!  Aunt ‘Ro, Uncle Peter, Kurt, Hank, Logan, you and dad!  I can’t stand it anymore!_ ** Rachel begged.

 

** _You can’t ask that of me, Rachel!_ ** Jean cried.

 

** _End my suffering!  Please, mom, I beg you!_ ** Rachel pleaded.

 

** _I won’t do that!  I ahhhhh!_ **  Jean was yanked from the psychic plane and back into her body.  She was lying on the ground, completely drained of strength.  She realized her daughter just destroyed the last of her defenses in their telekinetic battle. 

 

Jean knew these few moments could very well be her last.  She instinctively crawled towards her husband, but they were separated by Rachel’s impenetrable psionic force field. 

 

“Ahhh, how the mighty have fallen,” Sinister said, sneering.  Rachel slowly made her way towards her mother.

 

Scott cried, “No!!!  Rachel no!!!  Please, don’t do this!  Fight it!”  He futilely tried breaking through his daughter’s psionic shield with his bare hands.  He banged and clawed at it, trying to reach his wife, but it was no use.

 

Ororo screamed, “No!  Jean!” She summoned lightning to strike Rachel’s shield, but that only lit up the sky and nothing more.

 

“Jeannie, no!!!” Logan yelled, trying to slash through Rachel’s shield with his adamantium claws to no avail.

 

“Kurt!  Teleport Jean out of there!” Scott yelled, desperately. 

 

“I can’t!  Rachel’s blocking me telepathically from accessing my powers!”  Kurt answered.

 

Scott ripped his visor off his face and fired everything he had at the barrier separating him from his wife and daughter.  He held nothing back.  His blast was so powerful the force of the impact on Rachel’s psionic shield blew his friends back. 

 

After what seemed like forever, Scott’s optic blast began to sputter until nothing came out anymore.  The blast he let loose left him drained and weak.  He fell to his knees and crawled to where his wife was on the ground, feebly placing his hand against the shield.  His wife put her hand against his.

 

Jean watched as tears rolled down her husband’s beautiful eyes.  “I love you, Scott…  No matter what happens to me, don’t give up on Rachel.  Take care of our children.”

 

“How touching,” Sinister said mockingly as he turned to Rachel.  “But I’ve lost my patience now…   _Kill her._ ”

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Scott screamed.

 

The X-Men braced themselves for the inevitable.  Rachel took a step towards her mother.  She raised her arms over her and that’s when Jean saw it.  Rachel’s hands were trembling.  And she knew then and there, some part of her daughter was trying to break through.

 

“Rachel!  I know you’re in there!  Fight it!  I know you can do it!” Jean said.

 

Rachel’s eyes no longer had that vacant look.  She looked from her to Scott and back again.  She was fighting!  Her daughter was not giving up! 

 

“Kill her, I said!” Sinister ordered.

 

Rachel’s nose started to bleed, and Jean knew just how agonizingly painful it was for her daughter to hold back.  “I love you, Rach,” Jean whispered. 

 

Rachel’s hand started to glow.  Jean closed her eyes accepting her fate.  She waited for the blow that would end it… But nothing came.  She opened her eyes, watched her daughter turn away from her, and a loud booming sound like thunder cracked through the air!  Jean watched as Sinister got slammed by a telekinetic attack.  Rachel did it!  Suddenly she felt familiar arms encircle her from behind.  “Scott!”  The psionic shield was down.

 

She looked back, and the rest of the team joined Rachel in attacking Sinister.  Her husband’s eyes started to glow, and she knew his powers were recharging.  “Go get him, hon!” Jean said.  And with that, Scott turned his eyes on Sinister and this time, without Rachel’s protection, his optic blast hit him dead on! 

 

Sinister’s body started decaying right before Scott.  Storm didn’t let up on her lightning strikes either, and between him, Rachel and Storm, Sinister didn’t stand a chance.  In a matter of minutes, his body broke down, decaying into this green ooze, until he dissolved into virtually nothing.

 

Jean slowly got up on wobbly knees.  She started making her way to her daughter, when Rachel swayed on her feet for a moment, then suddenly collapsed.  Scott quickly caught Rachel in his arms and lifted her. 

 

“Everyone, back to the Blackbird!” Scott ordered.

 

Once inside the jet, Scott gently placed his daughter on the medical gurney.  Rachel started coming around.  “Mom?  Dad?”

 

“We’re here, sweetie…  We’re right here,” Jean said, taking her daughter’s hand in her own. 

 

“Are you guys alright?” Rachel asked, weakly.

 

“We are now, Rach,” Scott said, caressing his daughter’s face. 

 

“Oh my God, what have I done?!” Rachel said, tears streaming down her face.

 

“It’s alright, meine freundin.  We’re just happy to have you back,” Kurt said.

 

“Yeah, Little Red, glad you’re back on our side!” Logan said gruffly, but his voice was choked with emotion.

 

“My dear, your powers are truly astounding.  You took us all on, and you won,” Ororo said, touching Rachel’s shoulder.

 

“Didn’t I tell you your powers would one day eclipse all of ours?” Kurt said, smiling.

 

“I don’t want you to worry about anything, Rachel,” Jean said.  “Just rest now, we’re going home.”  But Rachel’s nose started to bleed again, this time profusely. 

 

“Hank, grab a towel!” Jean said.

 

Scott lifted his daughter in a sitting position.  Jean tilted Rachel’s head forward, pinching the bridge of her nose to try to staunch the bleeding.  “Did you suffer an injury during the battle, Rachel?” Scott asked.

 

“No… I think I know what’s happening…  I remember now…  Sinister said he controlled the parasite inside me…  Now that he’s dead, the creature’s left unchecked.  It’ll instinctively inject venom into my brain, but this time, it’ll be uncontrolled,” Rachel said.

 

“My God!” Scott gasped.

 

“No!” Jean cried.  “What do we do?”

 

“I don’t think there’s anything you can do,” Rachel answered.  “It’s lodged at the base of my brain.  It has to be removed…  I may only have a few more minutes.”

 

“Until what?” Scott asked.

 

“Until it kills me.”

 

**To be continued…**

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Author’s Note:  To my readers, if you happen to be a medical professional, I’d just like to tell you that I’m not.  I have an office job and the last time I was with someone called ‘doctor’, I was having my teeth cleaned.  That’s really the extent of my exposure to the medical field.  And whatever medical inaccuracies I’ve got below, I hope you can get past them and try to enjoy the story for the spirit behind it.**

**Chapter 13**

**In the Blackbird**

“Kills you?!”  Scott asked, stunned.  “Are you sure?!  How can you be sure?”

 

“No, she’s right, Scott,” Jean said, practically choking on the words.  “Whatever that venom is, it’s foreign to her brain.  She lived through the small doses, but too much would kill her, or at the very least severely brain damage her permanently.”

 

“Well, shit!  What are we gonna do?!”  Peter yelled.

 

“By the goddess!  We do not have the necessary medical equipment here.  Can we find the nearest hospital to get her help?!”  Ororo asked.

 

“How in the world are we going to convince the medical staff to perform surgery on her because of a parasite attached to the base of her brain?” Hank asked.  “By the time we convince them… Not to mention by the time we find a place to land the jet, it’ll be too late.”

 

“Uncle Hank’s right.  There’s nothing you can do for me,” Rachel said.  “My headaches are becoming more intense…  It’s too late.”

 

“Don’t say that!” Scott yelled at his daughter, clutching her by the shoulders.  “You’re not going to die.  You’re not allowed to!”

 

Jean took Rachel’s face in her hands and turned it towards her.  “I’ve lost you once before…  Never again.”

 

Rachel had a slightly confused look on her face, not sure what her mother was referring to.  But everyone in the jet knew.  And they prayed fate wouldn’t make a liar out of Jean. 

 

“So, what are we gonna do?” Logan asked, fear evident in his voice.

 

“Jean, you’re a doctor.  Can’t you remove the parasite from Rachel’s brain?” Peter asked.

 

“I don’t know…  We don’t have the proper equipment on the jet, and even if we did, I’m not a neurosurgeon,” Jean answered.

 

“Well, you’re the closest we have to one, honey,” Scott said, placing his hands on his wife’s shoulders.  “We’re out of choices.  We have to make do with what we have.  You’re our daughter’s only hope now.  I have every faith in you.”  
  
“Do what you can, mom…  If I don’t make it through…  I’ll know you’d have done your best,” Rachel said, leaning over to kiss her mother.  “I have faith in you…  Dad and I both do.”

 

“I don’t think I can remove the parasite without damaging vital brain tissue surrounding it,” Jean said.

 

Jean looked more scared than Scott had ever seen her before.  He could feel everything she was feeling through their psychic rapport.  He took her hand in his, willed her to look at him and told her, ** _Darling, you got this.  Give our little girl her best chance._ **

 

Realizing time was of the essence, Jean snapped to doctor mode.  “Logan, I’m going to need those sharp adamantium claws of yours.  You’re my scalpel.  Peter, grab a marker.  I don’t have a lumbar drain to remove the cerebrospinal fluid, Rachel’s brain will be stressed to the max…  I’ll do my best to use my telepathy to act as an anaesthetic of sort.”

 

“Jean, can you perform the operation and numb Rachel’s pain receptors at the same time?” Scott asked. 

 

“I’ve never done it before, but I sure as hell will try,” Jean answered.  And Scott knew she’d be able to do it.  His wife was stubborn like that.  His daughter took after her in that regard; hence the many grays sprouting on his temples. 

 

“What can I do to help?” Scott asked.

 

“This will get messy…  I need you to be ready with a lot of towels,” Jean said.  “Rachel, sweetie, I need you to turn onto your stomach, so I can have access to the back of your head.”

 

Rachel obediently did as her mother asked.  Scott knew his daughter was scared, but she acted with pure stoicism in the face of her possible death.  His heart swelled with pride at his little girl. 

 

“Logan, I need you to unsheathe one claw.  Take the sharp edge and shave Rachel’s hair,” Jean said.

 

“Mom!” Rachel gasped, horrified.  “You can’t be serious!”  So much for stoicism, Scott mused.

 

Jean gave her daughter  _the look_ , as Scott liked to refer to it, which promptly shut Rachel up.  Before Logan started shaving, he said, “Sorry Little Red, Doc’s orders… Besides, you might end up rocking the Sinead O’Connor look.”  Rachel could only groan.

 

“Okay, I think that’s it then, we’re ready,” Jean said.

 

“Wait, Jean,” Hank said from the pilot’s seat.  “Best to get a jar or something to preserve the parasite.  We don’t know if we’ll need to study it in case there are complications, or if we need to create a vaccine.”

 

“Good thinking, Hank!” Jean said.  “Kurt, see what you can find to store the creature.”

 

“She’s all done, Jean,” Logan said, showing Jean Rachel’s new hairdo, so to speak.

 

Jean smiled sadly when she saw her daughter’s beautiful red locks all over the jet floor.  She cradled her daughter’s face in her palm.  “You’re still beautiful, sweetheart,” Jean said.

 

“Your mother’s right,” Scott added.  “They’ll grow back in no time at all.”

 

“Of course, you’d say that, you’re my parents,” Rachel said, rolling her eyes.  Scott and Jean forced a chuckle, more for their daughter’s benefit than theirs. 

 

“I’m going to put you to sleep now, sweetheart,” Jean whispered to her daughter.  “Your dad and I will be here when you wake up.  You won’t feel a thing, I promise.”

 

“I’m not a kid anymore, mom…  I know the risks, and the odds aren’t in my favor…  Just know that I love you both.  Tell Nate I love him.”  Rachel lifted her head slightly to look at her beloved Aunt and Uncles.  “I love you all.”

 

With heavy hearts, everyone responded in kind.  Jean and Scott each kissed their beloved daughter on her temple.  Jean telepathically nudged Rachel to sleep and proceeded to numb her entire body so she’d be impervious to any pain.  Jean quickly grabbed the marker from Peter’s hand and proceeded to draw marks on the back of Rachel’s head to guide her during the operation.

 

“Ready, Logan?” Jean asked.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Logan answered.  

 

Jean telekinetically guided his hand, one claw unsheathed, to the mark on Rachel’s head.  With as much precision as they could, they started an incision at the base of her skull.  Jean lifted the skin and muscles off the bone and folded it back.  She then cut the suboccipital bone flap and removed it. 

 

Scott heard Kurt and Peter make a choked sound at the sight of so much blood.  “Don’t look if you can’t handle it,” Scott said.  He couldn’t blame his friends as he was becoming lightheaded just seeing things unfold before him.  But Jean needed to have complete concentration lest she make a mistake. 

 

“Sorry, mein freund,” Kurt answered for both him and Peter.  “It’s just so difficult to see because it’s our Rachel.”  Scott could only nod in agreement.

 

With a portion of her skull removed, Jean continued to guide Logan’s claw and used it to cut around the dura, a thin protective covering of the brain.  Scott noticed the sweat dripping from his wife’s forehead.  He knew just how much effort it took for her to concentrate on the operation and at the same time telepathically apply the anaesthetic to Rachel.  Jean carefully folded the dura back, and there it was.  The parasite was squirming, leaching off Rachel’s brain.

 

Scott gagged at the sight before him.  “My God!”  The creature was black.  It was about three and a half inches long.  It had two tentacle-like arms on each side, clutching at his daughter’s brain for dear life.  It had a tail that was the length of half its body and a curved, oblong head.

 

“Holy shit, I’m gonna be sick!” Were Peter’s last words before he threw up in a container a few feet away.

 

“Oh no!  It’s lodged more firmly than I thought!” Jean cried in dismay.  “There’s no way I can remove it without damaging the area around her brain!  When I remove it, we’ll have to repair as much of the damage as we can, not to mention we have to close the wound back up.  We have nothing to replace the bone flap with.  We have no choice, we’ll have to rush her to a hospital.”

 

“How in the world will we explain what we’ve just done?!” Logan asked.

 

“Logan’s right.  Child Protection Services will be all over this.  And that’s if you’re lucky.  If not, it’ll be the authorities we’ll have to deal with,” Kurt said.

 

“Wait, there may be another way.  Let me get a hold of the professor,” Hank said, quickly trying to connect to the mansion.  He got a hold of Professor Xavier and quickly explained their predicament.

 

Jean, left with no other option, removed the creature from her daughter’s head.  She tried her best to minimize the damage, but the creature was lodged so strongly she had to use force.  She prayed fervently that her daughter would make a full recovery from the damage done.  With the creature dislodged, blue fluid started leaking from Rachel’s brain.  Must be the venom the creature released into her.  Jean quickly took a sample in case they needed to study it. 

 

“I just spoke to the professor,” Hank said.  “He’s got a friend who happens to be a neurosurgeon.  Name’s Dr. Miller.  We’ve got all the equipment we need at the mansion’s med bay and Dr. Miller will take over from there.  He knows who we are, and Professor Xavier is giving him a rundown of the situation as we speak.  It’s our best option.”

 

“Then get us back to the mansion as fast you can, Hank!” Scott ordered.

 

It took another hour for them to arrive at the mansion.  Without even waiting for the jet to land, Kurt teleported both Jean and Rachel to the med bay with Jean continuing to give her daughter the anaesthetic and supporting her fragile head.  The rest of the team made their way to the med bay on foot with Hank going in to help assist Dr. Miller along with Jean.

 

Scott, along with the rest of the team, had no other choice but to wait and pray outside.  Kurt already had a head start on them all with his rosary in his hands.  Peter, having recovered from his earlier bout of sickness, put a hand on his friend’s shoulder and said, “She’ll make it Scott…  She’s too stubborn not to.”

 

Ororo proceeded to hug her leader.  “My friend, your family has never faced a challenge it hasn’t yet overcome.  This one will be no different.  Have faith in that.”

 

Scott could only nod, the lump in his throat preventing him from speaking lest his voice cracked like a teenager’s.  How much more could his family take?  Scott couldn’t even bring himself to imagine the worst.  He knew if Rachel didn’t make it, he’d not only lose her, he’d lose his wife as well.  He knew Jean would not be able to handle losing Rachel a second time.  His family was his whole life.  Would God be so cruel? 

 

Scott sat outside the med bay for hours.  Ororo, Kurt and Peter never left his side.  As the hours went by, more and more people joined him.  Raven joined them.  Then came Rachel’s friends, Clarice, Ilyana, and Marie.  Franklin shyly joined them as well. 

 

Jubilee came down and gave Scott a huge hug.  He had kindly asked her to leave and to keep Nathan company.  It was a testament to how much of an extended family his friends had become.  He’d have brought Nathan down to join them, but he didn’t want his son around if the news wasn’t going to be good.   He was still recovering from his own injuries. 

 

“They’ve been in there for almost four hours,” Raven said.  “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

 

Scott could only stare at the med bay doors.  He’d wondered the same thing himself.  He still had no answer.  Scott was about to tell everyone to leave him and get some rest when the med bay doors opened.  Everyone instinctively stood up.

 

Jean walked out, and Scott knew she had done her best to try to hide the fact she’d been crying.  He held his breath hoping for the best but fearing the worst.  He took her in his arms without hesitation.  “Whatever it is, Jean, we’ll get through it…  We’ll get through it,” Scott whispered in her ear.

 

Jean pulled back from him slightly and said, “Rachel’s fallen into a coma…  Dr. Miller says not to lose hope…  But his thoughts were projecting…  He’s not optimistic.”

 

Words couldn’t describe the despair that consumed Scott at the news his wife just gave him.  He could hear the shocked reactions of his friends.  There were quiet sobs, gasps of disbelief and many “ _I just can’t believe_ …” coming from behind him.  But soon, his dismay and grief turned to anger.  He pulled away from his wife as gently as his furious self could.  He headed for the exit with only one purpose in mind.

 

“My friend, where are you going?” Ororo asked.

 

“To kill Emma Frost.”

 

**To be continued…**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Scott ran down the corridors.  He took the emergency stairs, as he couldn’t be bothered to wait for the elevator.  He headed straight towards the Danger Room where Emma Frost was being held.  Jean felt her husband’s agony upon hearing the news of their daughter.  His pain soon turned into rage.  Jean knew it was also a coping mechanism.

 

She quickly followed her husband, her shorter strides struggling to keep up with his longer ones.  She had Ororo and Kurt following right behind her.  She still wasn’t sure if she was following her husband to stop him or to join him.  There was no question she was equally angry.  She finally caught up to him to find an empty Danger Room.

 

“What the hell?!  Where’s Emma Frost?  Where the hell is she?!” Scott yelled like a madman at no one in particular.  “Kurt, sound the alarm, she’s escaped!”

 

“My friend, please calm down,” Ororo pleaded.

 

“I’ll calm down when that woman has paid for her crimes!” Scott said angrily.  “For god’s sake, Kurt, sound the alarm, I said!”

 

“Scott, I don’t sense her near by,” Jean said to her husband.

 

“What do you mean you can’t sense her near by?!” Scott asked.

 

“She means…”  Professor Xavier said, entering the Danger Room. “That she can’t sense Emma Frost near by because she’s not.”

 

“What? Why not, where is she?  Has she escaped?  You were supposed to watch her, Professor!” Scott yelled.  He was beyond livid.  Even Jean had no idea how to calm him down.

 

“No, she hasn’t escaped,” Professor Xavier said, calmly.  “I let her go.”

 

“Excuse me?” Scott asked.  Jean knew her husband genuinely couldn’t believe his ears. 

 

“I said, I let her go,” Professor Xavier said.  Jean could tell that despite his calm demeanor, there was anxiety beneath it all.  He’d never seen Scott this out of control before.  Neither had she for that matter. 

 

“How could you do that?” Scott asked, almost in a whisper.  Still not quite believing what the professor said.  Professor Xavier remained silent.  “HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!”  Scott yelled.  He approached the professor menacingly and Jean had to step in and block her husband’s path.

 

“For god’s sake, Scott, please calm down, you’re scaring me,” Jean said. 

 

“Because of Emma Frost, my daughter is fighting for her life!  A fight she could very well lose!  And for what?!  So Emma could pay back her debt to Sinister?!  Was it because she couldn’t get me to sleep with her?!  Was it because she just took perverse pleasure in tormenting my children?  How dare you take those answers from me?!” Scott said to the professor angrily.

 

“Scott, I know how you feel,” Professor Xavier started to say.

 

“Don’t!  Don’t think because you can read my mind you know how it feels!” Scott said.

 

“I felt your rage and pain, yours and Jean’s, long before the Blackbird even touched the ground.  I knew the situation with Rachel.  I took precautions so that an already volatile situation did not escalate further!” Professor Xavier said. 

 

“What are you talking about?!” Scott yelled. 

 

“I remember your threat, Scott.  You said if something happened to Rachel that you would kill Emma Frost.  I knew your threat wasn’t an empty one.  I was afraid you’d go through with it.  And so, I let Emma Frost go,”  Professor Xavier said.

 

“Have you lost your mind?!  She has to pay for what she did!” Scott said angrily.

 

“And what exactly did you have in mind, Scott?  Should we call the authorities on her?  She hasn’t committed a crime that we can prove.  Last I checked, telepathic manipulation isn’t a prosecutable offense under the criminal code.  Were you suggesting we hold her captive forever?  This is a school, Scott, not a prison,” the professor said.

 

“You know that’s not what I had in mind,” Scott said through gritted teeth.

 

“Exactly.  I was not going to allow you to give up everything you had in a moment of rage!  You’re not a killer, Scott!  She’s not worth your soul!” Professor Xavier said.

 

Jean gently placed her hands on her husband’s chest willing him to calm down.  “The professor is right, Scott.  Trust me, I’m just as furious as you are, but we can’t resort to becoming monsters.  What examples would we be to our children?”

 

Scott turned away from both Jean and the professor.  He was breathing heavily, desperately hanging on to every shred of anger, fury and hate he had left in him.  After several tense moments, Jean felt the fight leave her husband, and he fell to his knees on the cold metallic floor.  His shoulders shook violently from the uncontrollable sobs he could no longer hold in.

 

“I couldn’t protect her.  She’s my little girl…  I told her I’d always keep her safe,” Scott said, sobbing, his words almost incomprehensible.  Jean went down on the floor and held her husband from behind, tears silently falling down her cheeks as well.

 

“ _We_  told her we’d always keep her safe, Scott…  But it was a promise we should have never made to begin with.  We can’t control everything in our children’s lives.  We learned that the hard way,” Jean said.

 

“We can’t even avenge her now,” Scott said, the fight drained out of him completely.  “Rachel deserves better than this.”

 

Professor Xavier wheeled himself towards his two long-time pupils with Ororo and Kurt looking on with heavy hearts.  “If it’s any consolation to you both, I did learn that Emma Frost relied on Sinister’s vast knowledge in genetics to keep her body going.”

 

“What do you mean, Professor?” Ororo asked.

 

“I learned many things through probing her mind the last several days. The reason she seemed to have stopped aging was because Sinister kept cloning her body and moving her consciousness each time every dozen years or so.   He hadn’t yet perfected cloning, however, in that his subjects’ bodies deteriorate and grow old in about a tenth of the time compared to normal humans,” Professor Xavier explained.

 

Kurt clarified, “In other words, without Sinister and his technology, she’s essentially dying?”

 

“Essentially,” the professor confirmed.

 

“It’s more than she deserves,” Scott said bitterly.

 

“And she’s very resourceful.  I wouldn’t be surprised if she finds a way around her problem,” Jean added.  “Regardless, Scott, our priority right now is Rachel.  Let’s set aside our need for justice, and focus on her.”

 

“Justice?  I’m past justice, Jean…  I want vengeance,” Scott said through gritted teeth.

 

“A part of me does too…  But then what?  We’ll end up trading the essence of who we are for instant gratification.  And in the end, it won’t buy us peace.  Only having our family whole again will do that,” Jean said, embracing her husband.

 

Scott resignedly rested his head on his wife’s shoulder, as if he had no strength left at all.  “You’re right, Jean…  You’re right.”

 

Jean gently kissed her husband on his forehead and whispered, “We’ll get through this, Scott.  I promise we will.”

 

**Three months later**

Nate was woken up by the light streaming through the curtains.  He yawned and stretched his arms to get the kinks out of his neck.  He didn’t think he’d ever get used to sleeping on the makeshift bed his Uncle Hank had given him, so he could spend time with his sister.  He looked across the room and saw his parents sleeping on another makeshift bed. His mother was tucked closely against his father’s side, a blanket over them. 

 

His sister had been in a coma for three months now.  Being the tight-knit family that they were, they were rarely away from her side.  They hadn’t truly gone back home since Nate had his accident.  Everything just spiraled out of control from that point on.  They’d really only gone back to the boathouse to get various things, but didn’t really spend any time there. 

 

In the last three months, his family had turned the med bay into a sort of bedroom, albeit with tubes, ventilators, monitor screens, wires and other equipment he had no names for.  As much as he missed home and his own bedroom, he missed his sister more.  And he refused to leave her side until either she woke up or she…  Well, he couldn’t bring himself to even think of the latter.

 

But if he was truly being honest with himself, he had to admit that he was losing more and more hope each day.  Rachel hadn’t shown any signs of waking up.  Her most recent brain scans have shown that her brain had healed, physically at least…  But her mind?  Who knew what the state of that was.  Dr. Miller, as well as his mom, were at a complete loss as to why his sister hadn’t woken up yet.  Nate heard that Dr. Miller even sent the results to several of his colleagues and they too were baffled. 

 

He looked back at his parents again.  Even in sleep, they looked beyond exhausted.  Their haggard appearance was no doubt an accumulation of all the stress they’d been under the last three months.  Nate thought back to how he had treated his dad when he thought he’d cheated on his mom.  He still felt an enormous amount of guilt over it.  And to add to his shame, he hadn’t even given his dad an apology yet.  He just couldn’t seem to find the right time, or the right words. 

 

And as if all his worries weren’t enough, his telepathic powers began to manifest not long ago.  He didn’t realize what was happening at first.  It started when he woke up in the middle of the night in the med bay some weeks ago.  He could ‘hear’ someone praying.  He looked closely and saw his dad holding his sister’s hand, with his head bent low.  His lips weren’t moving, but Nate could ‘hear’ exactly what he was saying.  It was then Nate finally experienced what his mom and Rachel always referred to as “loud thoughts”.  It broke his heart to ‘hear’ his father bargain with God.  He kept repeating over and over in his mind that if God had to take anyone in his family, to let it be him. 

 

Nate had been tempted to tell his father that God didn’t make bargains…  But then realized he shouldn’t burden his parents with news of his new-found abilities.  Having grown up with his mother and sister, as well as Professor Xavier, he found that his new powers didn’t scare him.  He’d been told for years to anticipate this very thing happening.  It was just a little difficult controlling the thoughts he heard and shutting them off, but he was getting better at it, slowly but surely. 

 

With his new-found powers came interesting revelations.  For one, he inadvertently learned that Franklin Richards had feelings for his sister.  He accidentally read his thoughts.  The poor guy was blaming himself for what happened.  He regretted not having gone to Nate’s mom and dad sooner about what Rachel had been thinking about doing.  He visited the med-bay every day after class.  Sometimes he brought flowers, sometimes he brought Rachel’s favorite sweets…  Which Nate thought was silly, but didn’t say anything as he got to eat them all.  Franklin only ever stayed for a few minutes, partly out of guilt, the other part because he was intimidated by Nate’s dad. 

 

But it wasn’t just Franklin constantly visiting…  It was everyone!  The only time the med bay wasn’t busy was super early in the morning or super late at night.  Aunt Ororo visited every day, usually twice a day.  She always had a book with her and read to his sister.  Aunt Jube always brought in baked goods, store bought of course.  She said it was for the whole family and that hopefully Rachel could smell her favorite pastries and maybe that would entice her to wake up.  His mother was so touched by the gesture she started to cry.  That was awkward. 

 

His Uncle Peter and Kurt had even set up a big flat-screen TV in the med bay.  They brought a movie over every chance they got.  They would always bring a movie his sister liked.  The last one he sat through was The Sound of Music.  He was a bit embarrassed when he found himself enjoying the film.  Then he realized he’d watch the thing a thousand times if it meant he could get his sister back.  Well now, who was bargaining? 

 

Nate looked at the clock.  It was 6:30am.  He was no longer sleepy and was starting to get hungry.  He quietly tiptoed out of his makeshift bed and exchanged his pyjamas for some jeans and a t-shirt.  It was a Saturday morning, and so he had no classes.  He figured he’d have some breakfast, hang out with some friends, and be back to spend time with his sister in the evening.

 

**Later that evening**

“You can’t be serious,” Nate heard his mom say.

 

“Dr. Grey, all I’m saying is that it’s an option we have to seriously consider at this stage,” Dr. Miller answered.  Nate peeked around the corridor and saw his mom and dad speaking to the doctor.

 

“But we saw her brain scans, the tissue damage in her brain has healed!” his dad said. 

 

“Physically it would seem so, but we’ve not seen any brain activity in the last three months.  In that, we have seen absolutely no improvement,” Dr. Miller said sadly.  “We’ve found no evidence of cortical or brain stem activity, despite the extensive tests we’ve performed.”

 

“We are not taking Rachel off life support, Doctor,” his mom said adamantly. 

 

“But what kind of quality of life does your daughter have right now?” Dr. Miller argued.  “In fact, if she were in a regular hospital, this would have been brought up a long time ago.”

 

“Absolutely not, Doctor.  My wife and I appreciate everything you’ve done for our daughter, and we are in your debt…  But we are not giving up hope,” his dad said.

 

Dr. Miller sighed.  “Dr. Grey, you’ve attempted countless times to connect with Rachel telepathically and so far, you still haven’t found any success.”

 

“… No, I haven’t.  I encounter nothing but darkness…  An empty darkness,” his mom said, her voice breaking.  He saw his dad put his arm around his mom to comfort her.

 

His dad spoke up. “This conversation is upsetting my wife, Doctor.  I believe we’re finished here.”  Nate did not mistake the finality in his dad’s voice.  Neither did Dr. Miller it would seem, as he backed off.  Nate watched his father lead his mother away from the med bay.  Soon, the adults were gone, and it was just him.

 

Nate couldn’t believe it!  Had his sister’s condition become so bad that the Doctor insisted she be moved off life support?  Nate felt this awful sense of panic well within him.  No, he couldn’t lose his sister!  But what could they do?  He hadn’t ever felt this kind of despair ever in his young life.  He let himself into the med bay.  His sister looked so peaceful.  If he hadn’t known any better he’d have thought she was just sleeping.

 

He sat beside his sister on the edge of her bed.  “Rach, please wake up!  Dr. Miller wants to pull the plug on you…  Do you know what that means?!”

 

Of course, he received no answer.  Not that he was expecting one…  Still, the eerie silence in the room was unsettling.  Left with nothing but a deep sense of hopelessness, Nate rested his head next to his sister’s.  He shed tears he thought he no longer had, until he fell asleep.

 

_Darkness enveloped Nate.  Where was he?  He couldn’t see anything.  He wandered forward, not really sure where he was going.  “Mom?  Dad?  Anybody?”  There was no answer.  He walked farther and farther, his surroundings remained a black void.  Was he just going around in circles?  It was impossible to tell._

_“Can somebody hear me?” Nate yelled.  “Hello?  Where am I?”_

_“Who’s there?” Nate heard someone answer…  It sounded like his sister.  She sounded so far away, but he recognized her voice immediately._

_“Rach?!  Is that you?  Where are you?”_

_“I’m over here!”_

_“Where over here?  There’s nothing but darkness here.  I can’t pinpoint your voice!” Nate yelled back._

_“I don’t know,” Rachel’s voice started sounding farther and farther away._

_Nate began to panic.  No, he couldn’t lose her voice.  Nate willed himself to find it, to home in on it.  Suddenly, walls began to materialize before him.  What in the world?!  It looked like a path was conjured up before him.  Without hesitation, he followed the path.  But soon, he was faced with a fork in the road…  Should he go left or right?_

_“Rach?  Keep talking…  I’m going to find you…  I need your voice as a guide!” Nate said._

_“I’m over here!” Rachel answered.  Nate went right.  After several turns, he was again faced with three possible paths.  He soon realized he was in a maze._

_“Keep talking, Rach!  I think I’m close!” Nate yelled._

_“I think so too, I can hear you more clearly,” Rachel answered.  Nate took the middle path.  He zigzagged through the maze for what seemed like forever.  He found himself backtracking at times and taking the other option at the various forks he encountered until-_

_He found her.  “Rach!” Nate ran towards his sister and embraced her._

_“Nate, what are you doing here?” Rachel asked._

_“I don’t know I… Wait, I’m in your mind, aren’t I?” Nate asked._

_Rachel nodded.  “How in the world did you get in here?”_

_“Must be my powers…  They started manifesting about a month ago…  But I don’t understand. Mom’s been trying to connect with you for months now, she’s found nothing but the darkness…” Nate said._

_“Months?  It’s been months?” Rachel asked._

_“You’ve been in a coma for three months!” Nate said.  His sister gasped and covered her mouth, unable to believe the news._

_“I didn’t realize…” Rachel started…_

_Nate looked around and realized they were in his sister’s bedroom back in the boathouse.  Or at least the image of her bedroom in her mind’s eye.  It was definitely not this tidy in real life, Nate mused.  “Rach, have you been here this whole time?  Why haven’t you tried to get out?”_

_“I have…  But I just couldn’t…  The maze…” Rachel said._

_“It all makes sense…  Your brain’s fully healed, but the reason you haven’t woken up is because you trapped yourself here…  That’s why mom couldn’t get to you…  Either consciously or subconsciously, you didn’t give her a path like you did for me.  But why?” Nate asked._

_“I couldn’t face them…  Mom, dad, everyone…  I’m so ashamed of what I did.  I hurt them all, one way or another, I hurt them,” Rachel said._

_“How could you be so selfish?!  Do you know what everyone’s going through?  They’re worried sick about you.  The Doctor’s arguing for taking you off life support!  Mom and dad have suffered so much since you fell into your coma!” Nate yelled._

_“I had no idea it’s been three months!  I just didn’t know how to face everyone.  I caused so much trouble because of my childishness and selfishness.  I’m ashamed of the things I accused mom of in my mind.  I’m ashamed of the way I treated Uncle Logan because of it.  I’m so embarrassed I walked right into Mr. Sinister’s trap…  But more than that…  I can’t get out of that maze,” Rachel said._

_“You can’t get out because you didn’t want to get out,” Nate said.  “I remember the way.  All you have to do is take my hand and follow me out.”_

_“But I feel safe here,” Rachel whispered._

_“I know,” Nate answered simply.  He offered his hand to his sister.  She stared at it for a few moments, then she did the only thing she could do, she took it._

Nate jerked awake and jolted up.  Had it just been a dream?  He looked down on the bed to see his sister still unconscious…  It had been too good to be true.  Nate felt this soul-crushing grief envelope his heart.  It seemed so real.  He hadn’t realized he was crying.  He quickly wiped away his tears, got up and headed for the door when-

 

“Nate?” That voice.  To actually hear it with his own ears was a balm to his soul.  He turned around slowly and saw his sister smiling back weakly at him.  “It wasn’t a dream.”

 

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**3 Days Later**

Rachel sat on the examining table in Dr. Miller’s office waiting for him to finish another neurological exam on her, the third in as many days.  Her parents were there as well, waiting patiently, eager to know the results.  The good doctor seemed to be of the belief that Rachel waking up the way she had, was too good to be true. 

 

“Everything looks good, Rachel,” Dr. Miller said, as he performed the light reflex test on her.  “I must say, it’s a near miracle that you recovered so.”

 

Rachel smiled at the man before her.  “My mom and dad told me everything you’ve done for me, Dr. Miller.  Thanks for helping me on such short notice.”

 

“Professor Xavier is a close friend of mine.  He saved my life once.  There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him,” Dr. Miller answered smiling.  “Anyway, Rachel…  After all these extensive tests I’ve performed on you the last three days…  All I can say is that you’ve got yourself a clean bill of health.”

 

Rachel heard her parents let out a huge breath of relief.  “Thank you so much, Doctor,” her mom said, getting up and shaking Dr. Miller’s hand.  Her dad followed suit.

 

“We’re in your debt, Dr. Miller.  I can’t express our gratitude enough,” her father said.

 

“I’m happy to help, truly, I am.  And I’m so sorry to have brought up the topic of Rachel’s life support.  I’ll be honest with you, I saw no hope in her situation just three days ago.  Everything seemed so bleak, and my twenty plus years of medical experience had not left me optimistic.”  Dr. Miller turned to Rachel and said, “You’re a remarkable young woman, Rachel Summers.”

 

Rachel felt herself blushing.  “Thank you, Doctor.” 

 

**An hour later**

Jean looked back at her daughter in the rear-view mirror for the umpteenth time since leaving Dr. Miller’s office.  She felt almost the same way she had when she and Scott first brought Rachel home from the hospital after she was born.  She didn’t want her daughter out of her sight.  God did not give out many miracles and she knew that.  Her family was beyond lucky. 

 

Scott pulled up to their driveway and shut the engine.  He turned to both Jean and Rachel with a big smile on his face and asked, “What would my two best girls like for dinner tonight?  I’ll make Nate my sous-chef… Between the two of us, I’m sure we can make something memorable.”

 

“Dad, you don’t have to go through any trouble,” Rachel answered.

 

“It’s no trouble.  And this is a special occasion.  Dr. Miller just gave you a clean bill of health.  We’re not going to take that for granted,”  Scott said, not leaving any room for arguments.  “Now, any suggestions?”

 

“How about quinoa and vegetable stuffed peppers,” Jean said grinning, knowing her husband and daughter would balk at such healthy fare.

 

Scott and Rachel looked at each other with such distaste on their faces that Jean burst out laughing.  “Oh, come on you two, it’s not that bad.”

 

“Rachel, save me from the torture, I don’t think I could choke that down,” Scott faux whispered to his daughter.

 

Rachel laughed.  “Mom, I just woke up from a coma, I think something a little more satisfying is in order.  Dad, can you cook some fettucine alfredo with blackened chicken?”

 

“Sounds perfect!” Scott said as he hopped out of the car.  Jean and Rachel got out too.  Scott quickly made his way to the house when he realized his wife and daughter weren’t following him.  “Aren’t you guys coming?”

 

“Umm…  I actually wanted some time alone with mom, if that’s okay, dad,” Rachel said tentatively.  Jean smiled at her husband letting him know it was alright.

 

“Okay, but dinner will be ready in an hour.  Try to be back by then,” Scott said, then headed inside.

 

With Scott gone, Jean gave her daughter a smile hoping that it would encourage her to say whatever was on her mind.  Rachel couldn’t quite meet her eyes and she knew her daughter was trying to gather the courage to say what she needed to.

 

“Would you like to go for a walk around the lake, sweetie?” Jean asked.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Rachel answered as she and Jean walked side by side away from their house.

 

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes.  It was obvious that whatever Rachel wanted to discuss, it was a difficult subject for her.  Jean didn’t break the silence letting her daughter set the pace.  She took the moment to observe her first born and marveled at how much she’d grown.  She already had an inch on Jean.  It seemed just like yesterday she had bounced her little girl on her lap.  Time sure did fly.

 

“I don’t know where to begin, mom,” Rachel said, breaking the silence.

 

“Just say what’s on your mind, Rach,” Jean said, encouragingly. 

 

“I want to say I’m sorry…  I owe you an enormous apology…  But no amount of apologizing would ever be adequate for what I’ve done,” Rachel said, her voice breaking.

 

Jean hugged her daughter, letting her actions speak louder than any words.  When she finally pulled away, she gently lifted Rachel’s chin and forced her to look into her eyes.  “I would forgive you anything.  You know that, Rachel.”

 

“But I don’t deserve it,” Rachel said, forlornly.

 

“That’s not for you to decide,” Jean said firmly.  “And anyway, I’ve been meaning to apologize to you too.”

 

Rachel looked at Jean incredulously.  “To me?  For what?”

 

“I should have trusted you with your powers.  I always tease your dad about being overprotective with you, but in some ways, I’m worse than he is.  I was afraid you’d go through what I did when I was your age.  The other kids at the school feared me.  I’d have nightmares that would cause the whole mansion to shake…  Ask your dad, he witnessed one of my episodes,” Jean said.

 

“You’re just being a mom, mom,” Rachel said.  “You have nothing to apologize for.”

 

“Regardless, I made you feel like I didn’t trust you, and that wasn’t my intention.  It made things so much easier for Emma Frost to play on your frustrations and to feed you lies,” Jean said, sighing.

 

Rachel’s demeanor changed at the mention of Emma Frost.  “A part of me is so angry the professor let her go…  I’d have loved to have given her a glimpse of a ginger’s wrath.” 

 

Jean laughed.  “Oh, I think I gave her a good glimpse.”

 

Rachel smiled.  “But you know, another part of me is glad the professor took the decision out of our hands.  From what I heard, dad was ready to kill her…  I wouldn’t want him to resort to something like that…  Even if she deserved it.”

 

“I’ll be honest, Rach…  It frightened me…  The thoughts of vengeance I had dancing in my mind, especially during those dark days when we had no idea what had become of you...  That woman brought out the worst in all of us,” Jean said. 

 

“Speaking of bringing out the worst in us…  There’s something I need to confess…”

 

Jean had a feeling she knew what her daughter was going to say. “What is it, Rach?”

 

“I thought you and Uncle Logan were… I mean, I thought you and he…  What I’m trying to say is-”

 

“I know, Rach,” Jean said, sadly. 

 

“Umm… You know?” Rach asked, raising her eyebrow. 

 

“When you were missing, I pretty much performed a telepathic lobotomy on Emma Frost,” Jean said, sardonically.  “…  I saw what she did to manipulate you.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, mom…  I didn’t believe you were having an affair or anything…  I knew you were too honorable for that…  But I was so scared that you stopped loving dad.  And I was so scared of what that would do to him…  What it would do to our family…  And I was so confused and angry, and I felt like you were hiding things from me…”  Rachel said, turning away from Jean. 

 

“I admit, I was hurt when I found out about it,” Jean said.

 

“I’m so sorry, mom…  I should have just talked to you about it…  Looking back, I’m not even sure why I didn’t.  I could have saved us all a lot of grief,” Rachel said.

 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Rach…  Emma Frost is a master manipulator,” Jean said, putting her arm around her daughter.  “Your Uncle Logan is a dear friend to me.  I actually met him back in 1983 along with your dad and your Uncle Kurt.  He was held captive in a secret military facility.  At the time, he didn’t have any memories of who he was because of all the experiments he had undergone.  I gave him back a piece of himself that day.”

 

“Wow, I never knew that,” Rachel said.

 

“And I admit, I found him intriguing…  But no one could ever hold a candle to your father.  Not to me.  I met your father when I was just a year older than you are now, and I’ve never loved another man before or since.  And I never will… Your father is my heart and my home.  I need you to trust in that, Rach,” Jean said.

 

Rachel could only nod.  “Thanks, mom.  And I’ll apologize to Uncle Logan as well, I promise.”

 

“Come on, let’s head back home, your father will get all cranky if the food gets cold,” Jean said.  “By the way, I have an idea, why don’t you run over to the mansion really quickly and see if Franklin would like to join us for dinner?”

 

Rachel blushed at the mention of Franklin Richards.  “I don’t know, mom…  I don’t want to make it awkward for him.  You know how dad can be…”

 

“Oh, your dad will behave…  I’ll make sure of it…  Besides, I think he made a good impression on your father, what with him visiting every day while you were in a coma,” Jean said.

 

“He did?!” Rachel asked, never having heard about it before.

 

“He did.  He was worried sick about you…  I didn’t need to be a telepath to know that,” Jean said.

 

“But he hasn’t seen me at all since I woke up,” Rachel said.

 

“I’ve caught some thoughts from him, not intentionally, mind you…  But caught them just the same.  He blames himself for what happened to you.  He deeply regrets not having been able to stop you,” Jean said.

 

“Seriously?  What in the world did he think he could have done?  I had my mind set, after all,” Rachel said sighing.  “I’ll go try to find him.”

 

“Go on, sweetie, I’ll meet you at home,” Jean said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

 

Rachel started heading towards the mansion then stopped mid stride.  She turned around and said, “Thanks…  And mom, I love you.”

 

**Meanwhile**

“Can you add the heavy cream to the pot now, Nate,” Scott told his son as he seasoned the chicken. 

 

“Sure, dad,” Nate said, putting away the cheese he was grating.

 

“Your mom told me last night that you told her your telepathy was beginning to manifest…  How do you feel?” Scott asked.

 

“I feel fine…  It actually all started about a month ago, I’m pretty much used to it now,” Nate answered.

 

“A month ago?!  And you didn’t say anything?” Scott asked.

 

“It wasn’t a good time a month ago, dad.  I didn’t want to add to your and mom’s worries,” Nate said, nonchalantly. 

 

Scott dropped what he was doing, walked up to his son and put his hand on his shoulder.  “We’re never too busy for you, Nate.  You should have said something.”

 

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Nate said, shrugging.

 

“It is a big deal, son…   Besides, didn’t your mom talk to you about bottling things up?” Scott asked, turning back to his cooking.

 

“Yeah…  Dad, about that…”  Nate said, looking away and shuffling his feet.  “I never umm…  I never apologized to you for how I treated you.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Nate,” Scott said, wanting to ease his son’s burdens. 

 

“Ms. Snow… err, I meant Emma Frost showed me illusions, but she never controlled my mind.  I chose to believe what I thought I saw…  I chose to think the worst of you.  And the reason I still haven’t apologized to you is because I just don’t know how,” Nate said, unable to look at his father.

 

Scott dropped everything in his hands and went to hug his son.  “You just did, Nate.  And I accept your apology.  I’ll admit that my first reaction was that I was deeply hurt that you thought I was capable of doing what you thought I did…  But I’m also glad that your first instinct was to protect your mother and to be her champion.  And although you left a lot to be desired on how you went about it…  I just want to say that I’m very proud of the man you’re growing up to be.”

 

“How could you forgive me so easily, dad?  I accused you of cheating on mom,” Nate said, obviously still distressed.  “I should have known better.”

 

Scott chuckled.  “Yeah, you should have…  But I also saw what you saw…  You see, your mom showed me the illusions Emma Frost planted in your mind.  I tried putting myself in your shoes and I don’t know if I could have concluded anything differently.  Don’t beat yourself up over it, son.”

 

“Thanks, dad,” Nate said smiling.  He looked like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

 

“I need you to know, Nate, that there’s nothing more important to me than my family.  Keep that knowledge in your heart, always.  Your eyes can deceive you, as you well know, but your heart will always see through lies.  I would never do anything to jeopardize what I have with your mother.  There’s no room in my heart for another woman because your mother takes up all the space there,” Scott said, grinning.

 

Nate laughed at that.  “Trust me, dad…  I’ve learned my lesson.  I learned it the hard way, but I learned it.”

 

“Good,” Scott said, ruffling his son’s hair.

 

Just then, the front door opened.  “Hon, set another place at the table,” Jean said, taking her shoes off.

 

“Another place, why?” Scott asked.

 

“Rachel’s inviting Franklin for dinner,” Jean said as she bent down to hug her son. 

 

Scott just raised his eyebrow.  Jean went up to her husband, stood on her toes and kissed him.  “Don’t give me that look, Scott…  I don’t want you intimidating poor, Franklin.  I want him to feel welcomed here.”

 

Nate giggled.  “He really likes Rach.  I read his mind.”

 

“Nate!” Jean admonished.  Nate quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he just let slip.  Scott almost let out a laugh at the look on both his son and his wife’s faces.  Jean had always been the telepath you could trust.  He knew without a doubt that she would hold her children to the same high standard she held herself.  Nate looked to Scott for help.  He merely gave his son a look that said, ‘you’re on your own’. 

 

“It was an accident, mom…  The guy’s got loud thoughts,” Nate said, trying to backtrack. 

 

Jean just gave her son a look that said, ‘I’m keeping an eye out on you’.  And with that, Nate made some excuse about doing homework and ran up to his room. 

 

“You’re going to have to teach me how to do that one of these days, sweetheart,” Scott said to his wife.

 

“Do what?” Jean asked.

 

“Scare the kids with just a look,” Scott said, laughing.

 

“It’s a skill I perfected with you, darling,” Jean said, sassily. 

 

**Later that evening**

“Wow, I haven’t had a home cooked meal in months, and certainly not one this delicious.  Your fettucine alfredo is amazing, Mr. Summers,” Franklin said.

 

As much as Scott didn’t want to like Franklin Richards - purely on principle that he seemed to be courting his only daughter - he grudgingly had to admit the boy was starting to grow on him.

 

“Thanks, Franklin.  It’s Rachel’s favorite,” Scott answered, giving his student a small smile.

 

Rachel quickly added, “My dad’s an amazing cook, but he and my mom share cooking duties right down the middle…  Unfortunately, whenever it’s my mom’s turn to cook, we get something really healthy like turnip lettuce wraps or something.”

 

“Hey now, if I left all the cooking to your father all your arteries would be clogged up by now,” Jean said matter-of-factly. 

 

“My mom’s big on healthy eating,” Nate whispered to Franklin who sat to his left. 

 

Jean continued, turning to their guest.  “Franklin, I live in a household of people with turbo metabolisms.  Because they don’t put on any weight, they think they’re healthy.  They don’t think about things like cholesterol, diabetes or high blood pressure.  And so, I’m here to remind them.”

 

“You remind me so much of my mom, Dr. Grey,” Franklin said, smiling.  “I think you’d like her.”

 

“I’ve met your parents, Franklin, the first time was before you were born.  Susan and I get along wonderfully.  It’s too bad we’re both so busy all the time, I’d love to catch up.”

 

Scott could tell with just the inflection in Franklin’s voice when speaking about his mother that he was close with her.  He suspected he quite missed her with having to board at Xavier’s throughout the school year.  He’d met the Richards a few times.  The boy had good parents.

 

Jean got up and started collecting the dirty plates and taking them to the sink.  Franklin quickly stood up and offered to help.  “Please, let me help with that, Dr. Grey.  It’s the least I can do after eating all your delicious food.”

 

“Don’t be silly, Franklin.  You’re our guest.  Just relax and I’ll bring out dessert,” Jean said.  After a few minutes, she came back with some homemade chocolate cake with vanilla ice-cream for everyone.  Scott watched amused while Franklin devoured his dessert.  The boy could rival him in an eating contest he mused.  After dessert, everyone spent the next two hours playing Pictionary.  Rachel and Franklin together ended up winning the game.  Scott grudgingly had to admit, the two made a good team. 

 

Looking at the clock, Franklin reluctantly got up and stretched.  “Thank you so much for dinner, Mr. Summers, Dr. Grey…  It was wonderful, and I had so much fun tonight.”

 

“Thank you for coming, Franklin,” Jean said, warmly.  “We’re so glad you were able to make it on such short notice…  We had no dinner plans until Dr. Miller gave Rachel a clean bill of health earlier this afternoon, isn’t that right, Scott?”

 

As if Scott could disagree.  His wife was giving him  _the look_.  “Absolutely, sweetheart.  Glad I had another person at the dinner table who appreciated my heart attack on a plate.” 

 

Jean just rolled her eyes at her husband.  “As if I’m not always outnumbered?”  Everyone just laughed.

 

“I can’t believe it’s almost midnight,” Franklin said.  “I really should get going, I’m sure you’re all eager to get some rest.”

 

“But I want a rematch,” Nate almost whined.  Scott’s son didn’t take losing at Pictionary all that well. 

 

“We don’t go to sleep early on the weekends, Franklin, no need to rush out,” Rachel added.

 

“Still, I really should get going,” Franklin said, putting on his jacket.  Nate, having realized he wouldn’t get his rematch that night, said his goodnights and went upstairs.

 

“Well, I’ll walk you out,” Rachel said, quickly donning her sweater.  Franklin thanked Scott and Jean again for the dozenth time.  Then he and Rachel went out the door and closed it behind them.  Scott could tell the two were just standing outside their front door talking and making no move to actually call it a night. 

 

“You know, if you stare at the door long enough you may just develop x-ray vision along with your optic blasts,” his wife said, teasingly.

 

“You’re such a hoot, Jean,” Scott told his wife, drolly.  “You don’t think they’re making out outside do you?”

 

“And if they were?” Jean asked.

 

Scott frowned at his wife.  Jean sighed and said, “They’re not, honey.  Would you relax!  Besides, I like Franklin for Rachel.  Did you know he got into a fistfight with that new kid, Mark Daniels because he called Rachel a ‘sweet piece of ass’?  That’s why Franklin was sporting that black eye several months ago.”

 

“What?!  That kid’s in my Physics class!  Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!  I would have flunked that kid so bad,” Scott said angrily.

 

“Well…  That’s why I didn’t…” Jean said wryly.  “My point is that Franklin cares for Rachel very much.  He respects her.  And what’s impressed me is that he hasn’t mentioned the incident once.  He’s never even mentioned it to Rachel.  He’s not bragging about it to his friends.  I only know because Marie witnessed it and told me.”

 

“Well, I suppose Franklin just earned himself another brownie point,” Scott said, semi-grudgingly.

 

“He’s good for her.  He’ll keep her grounded.”

 

“That’s our job, Jean,” Scott said, sighing.

 

“We won’t be around forever, Scott,” Jean said, smiling sadly.  “And anyway, Franklin actually reminds me a lot of you…  And if he’s anything like you, it might take him a while to tell Rachel how he truly feels about her…  Now, whether or not he breaks your record of six years…”

 

“Sheesh, aren’t you on a roll tonight, darling,” Scott said drolly.  Jean just laughed and hugged her husband. 

 

“C’mon, Scott…  I know you like Franklin.  If he were Nate’s friend instead of Rachel’s, I know you’d be singing his praises,” Jean said.  His wife knew him better than the back of her hand.  “Besides, he looks at her the same way you look at me,” Jean added.

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of…” Scott mumbled.  “…  And wait, how do you know how I look at you?  I’ve got shades on.”

 

Jean just rolled her eyes.  “What I meant was that he’s not toying with her.  She means a lot to him, Scott.  I know you know that,” Jean said.

 

Scott absently twirled his fingers through his wife’s long locks for a moment.  Then he admitted, albeit reluctantly, “Three months Rachel was in a coma…  And he didn’t miss a day.  He visited  _every single day_.  I suppose she could do worse.”

 

Jean smiled that breathtaking smile that could always get Scott to do anything for her.  “Thank you, hon…  I know how hard it is for you to see any reminder that our little girl is a young woman now.”

 

“Yeah well…  Just don’t go making wedding plans just yet, huh?” Scott said sardonically. 

 

Jean just giggled at the look on her husband’s face.  “Relax, Scott…  They haven’t even gone on an official first date.  We won’t be grandparents for some time yet.”  Scott must not have been able to hide the look of horror on his face as his wife burst out laughing.  “I’m kidding, honey!  Don’t have an apoplexy!"

 

“You are so not funny tonight,” Scott mumbled. 

 

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Jean said flirtatiously, trying to get her cranky husband to smile.  She gave him a kiss on the corner of his downturned mouth.  “I wanted to thank you for making Franklin feel welcomed tonight.”

 

“Did I have much of a choice?  You were giving me a warning glare all evening.  You would have made me spend tonight on the couch if I didn’t make it convincing,” Scott scoffed. 

 

“Well, you did make it convincing,” Jean whispered in her husband’s ear.  “And you’re certainly not going to spend the night on the couch,” his wife said seductively.

 

A small grin began to form on Scott’s face seeing what his wife had in mind for him through their psychic link.  He put his hands on her waist, leaned in and said, “Don’t you think you should be careful with such thoughts, honey?  Our kids are telepaths after all…”

 

“My mind is locked tighter than Fort Knox…  Yours on the other hand…” Jean trailed off playfully.  “Let’s just say Rachel is still a little traumatized from when she accidentally read your mind while you were daydreaming some years ago.”

 

Scott groaned.  “Am I  _ever_  gonna live that one down?”

 

His wife just laughed in that melodic way that always warmed his heart.  “Come on, darling…  I’ll give you some more memories to daydream about.”  And Scott took his wife’s hand and followed her up the stairs, forgetting about the two almost-lovebirds outside his house. 

 

**Meanwhile**

“You’ve umm… got a great family,” Franklin blurted out.  He wanted to cringe at how not smooth that came out. 

 

“I know.  I’m very blessed,” Rachel said, smiling at him. 

 

The two of them stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments.  “Franklin I-”, “Rachel I-” The two said at the same time.  They laughed nervously.

 

“Umm… You first,” Franklin said graciously. 

 

“Okay…  What I was going to say…  Or rather what I was going to ask was, why have you not come to see me since I woke up from my coma?” Rachel asked.

 

Franklin shrugged faintly.  He wasn’t prepared yet to put his feelings into words.  Rachel was the best thing to happen to him in a long time.  He didn’t want to scare her if she didn’t feel the same way about him.  That, and a part of him still blamed himself for what had happened to her.  “I uhh… things got a bit busy for me…  And I didn’t want to intrude on you and your family…  I know you were undergoing all those tests…”

 

“My mom told me you visited every single day when I was in a coma…  Then I woke up, and all of a sudden you stopped coming.  Do you prefer me asleep than awake?” Rachel asked, trying to put some levity in her voice.

 

“No, of course not, I…” Franklin was at a loss for words.  “I felt terrible about what happened to you, I still do…  I should have done more to stop you.  Things could have turned out differently…”

 

“You obviously don’t know me very well if you think you could have done anything to stop me,” Rachel said.  “I had my mind set.  Short of knocking me out cold, there really wasn’t anything you could have done…  Even my parents knew that.”

 

“I realize that now,” Franklin said.

 

 “So, you didn’t see me after I woke up because you felt guilty?” Rachel clarified.

 

“Partly…  I was planning to see you…  I just was trying to gather my courage first I suppose,” Franklin answered.  “Imagine my relief when you came to invite me over for dinner today…  A part of me wondered if you were angry with me.”

 

  
“What in the world would make you think I was angry with you?” Rachel asked incredulously.

 

“I have a tendency to over think things,” Franklin answered sheepishly.

 

“Well, I’ll tell you now, I’d never blame anyone for consequences that came about because of decisions I made.  What I did was incredibly stupid, and I’ll forever regret the pain I put my family and friends through…  But it was my stupidity and no one else’s.  There’s no one to blame here but me…  And Emma Frost…  And Sinister,” Rachel said.

 

Franklin smiled, accepting the absolution Rachel gave him.  “I’m just glad you’re alright, Rachel.”

 

“Me too,” Rachel said, smiling. 

 

“You know, Rach…  Seeing you in a coma like that…  It was one of the most difficult things I’ve ever had to live through.  I would have sold my soul just to see you wake up and call me ‘Scrapper’ again,” Franklin said.

 

Rachel didn’t seem to know what to say.

 

Franklin shuffled his feet wanting to say more, but he already felt foolish putting his heart on his sleeves like he just had.  “I guess, I’ll get going…”

 

“Franklin, wait…” Rachel tentatively walked up to him, stood on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek.  He knew he was standing there staring at her like an idiot…  But he was caught completely off guard by her show of affection.  “Thanks for being such a good friend,” Rachel said.

 

“I uhh… umm…  that is… I…” Franklin knew he was stuttering, but couldn’t help himself.  He wished he could say something cool and suave, instead he felt like a dork.  “You’re a good friend too,” Franklin said, patting Rachel on the shoulder.  God, he hoped he wasn’t ruining his chances with her. 

 

Franklin started walking away from Rachel and back towards the mansion.  He was screaming in his mind, ‘ _tell her, you dolt!  Tell her you have feelings for her!  She probably thinks you’re the biggest idiot!  Ask her out or you’ll get stuck in the friend zone forever!  Just say ‘Rachel, you wanna go see a movie with me tomorrow night?_ ’

 

“I’d love to,” Rachel yelled from behind him, about fifty feet away.

 

“What?” Franklin asked, turning around.

 

Rachel jogged over to him, closing the distance between them.  “I said I’d love to…  Go to the movies that is.”

 

“What are you talking about, I never-”

 

Rachel smiled sheepishly at him.  “You read my mind?” Franklin asked, realization dawning on him.

 

“I didn’t mean to, but you were thinking so loudly.  I think every telepath within a hundred-mile radius heard you,” Rachel joked.

 

“I heard it too!” Franklin and Rachel looked up to see Nate sticking his head out from his bedroom window.

 

“I’m so embarrassed!” Franklin said, knowing he was blushing. 

 

“Nate, I’m telling mom on you!” Rachel said, glaring at her little brother.

 

Nate shrugged.  “Meh…  She must’ve heard it too!”

 

“Close your window!” Rachel yelled.

 

“Okay, okay, sheesh!” Nate said, doing what his sister told him to do.

 

Franklin groaned, “Oh my God…  I don’t know what to say…”

 

Rachel smiled, took his hand in hers and said, “Say you’ll pick me up tomorrow night, Scrapper.”

 

**To be continued…**

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The following day**

**The Danger Room**

“Try again, Nate,” Rachel told her brother.  “I’m not that heavy.”

 

“Yes, you are!” Nate said through clenched teeth. 

 

“Nate…  A little tip…  Don’t tell girls they’re heavy.  It’ll make your life so much easier,” Rachel remarked wryly.  Rachel was helping her brother with his newly acquired telekinetic powers.  Perhaps she shouldn’t have started him off with something so difficult, but she believed in aiming high.

 

Nate slumped his shoulders, dropped his hands to his side and stopped trying to telekinetically lift his sister.  “You should lay off on the pasta, sis,” Nate said drolly. 

 

Rachel just raised her eyebrow at her little brother.  “The problem with you, Nate, is that you’re still trying to imagine yourself physically lifting me.  If you keep imagining yourself lifting things with your physical strength, you’ll never be able to lift anything heavier than what you could with your own two hands.”

 

“But that’s the only way I know how to use my powers!” Nate said, exasperated.

 

“You haven’t had them for very long!” Rachel argued.  “Anyway, mom said she’d spend the week working with you on this.  I just wanted to get a head start on her because knowing her, she’d start off easy on you.  I wanted to show you that sky’s the limit with our powers.”

 

“I suppose if anyone would know, it’d be you…  Word around the school is that you singlehandedly took on all the X-Men and kicked their asses, mom included…  I didn’t think anyone could do that to mom,” Nate said, unable to hide his awe. 

 

“…  Mom was pulling her punches,” Rachel said, the memory still painful for her.  “And that’s the reason why we need to be able to master our powers, Nate.  We know how powerful mom is…  But we’re even  _more_  powerful – potentially anyway.  We have to make sure our powers never hurt those we love.  Sinister wanted to use me as a weapon.  I almost killed our mother…  If I hadn’t been able to control my telepathy just enough to break Sinister’s mind control on me…  I can’t even imagine!  I still have nightmares from it.”

 

“But you did…  And we’re really proud of you,” Nate said, putting his hand on his sister’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks, kiddo,” Rachel said, smiling at her brother.  “Anyway, why don’t we call it a day with the practice.  I’ve got plans to go shopping this afternoon.”

 

“For your big date?” Nate asked, teasingly.

 

“For your information, yes, it’s for my night out with Franklin,” Rachel answered, unable to help the grin from forming on her face.

 

“You don’t even have to go shopping for new clothes, Rach…  Franklin’s already halfway in love with you.  You could show up wearing a burlap sack and he’d still think you were pretty,” Nate said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Well…  I suppose I know that now after Franklin practically projected his thoughts to our entire family except for dad,” Rachel said, giggling.  People’s nervousness tended to make their thoughts louder, at least that’s what Rachel surmised. 

 

“Actually, through dad’s psychic link with mom he’d have probably heard it too,” Nate said, joining in the giggling. 

 

“The poor guy, I hope he’s not too embarrassed that he won’t come over anymore,” Rachel said.

 

“I suppose for you, he’d brave even dad’s grumpiness,” Nate said.

 

“But I must admit, I’m glad I caught his thoughts when I did…  For the longest time, I thought he wasn’t interested.  It gives me more courage now,” Rachel said.  “And you know, this makes me wonder…  What in the world took mom forever to realize dad was in love with her?”

 

“You know how mom is…  She goes out of her way  _not_  to read people’s minds,” Nate said. 

 

“I don’t know, Nate…  As a telepath, it’s virtually impossible not to catch people’s thoughts, especially if you’re around them enough…  Anyway, it makes me wonder,” Rachel thought out loud. 

 

“Meh, I suppose if there’s a non-telepath out there who could keep their thoughts quiet it’d be dad,” Nate said, shrugging.

 

“That’s true enough,” Rachel said.

 

“Hey kids, you done with the Danger Room?  I wanted to put in a workout.” It was her Uncle Logan.

 

“Hey Uncle Logan!” Nate greeted, always excited to see one of his favorite uncles.  “I’ve been practicing using my new powers.”

 

“Is that so?  How’s that comin’ along?” Uncle Logan asked Nate.

 

“It’d come along better if Rach laid off on the fried chicken,” Nate joked.

 

“Oh, you’re so gonna get it!” Rachel said in mock indignation.  Nate laughed then ran off, in case his sister decided to follow through on her threat. 

 

With only Rachel and her Uncle Logan left in the room, Rachel started to make her way towards the exit herself, then paused.  “Uncle Logan…  I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

 

“About what, kiddo?”

 

“About how awfully I treated you.  I’m deeply ashamed and I apologize.  Can you forgive me?” Rachel asked, finding it difficult to look at her Uncle Logan in the eyes.

 

“Do you even need to ask?” he said.

 

“Yes.  Yes, I do,” Rachel said seriously.

 

“Of course, I forgive you…  But if you don’t mind me asking, why were you so angry in the first place?”

 

Rachel blushed, dreading having to explain herself but owing it to the man before her.  “Let’s just say that Emma Frost took me down a winding path that led me to believe you and my mom were… umm… falling for each other.”

 

Her Uncle Logan looked speechless.  His mouth was kind of just hanging open while he stared at her.  Finally, he seemed to come to his senses.  “Was it uhh…  Was it something I did?”

 

“No.  Emma Frost twisted my fears and turned it into a sort of paranoia.  And I’m so ashamed I fell for it,” Rachel said, hanging her head.

 

“Well, I suppose I can see that happenin’,” her Uncle Logan said, running his hand through his hair.  “Look, Little Red, I’m gonna tell you somethin’, and I hope by the end of my tellin’, you’re not gonna think differently of me.”

 

“Of course, I won’t…  What is it, Uncle Logan?” Rachel said.

 

“I did have feelings for your mama…  I suppose in some ways, I always will…  You see, in my eyes, she’ll always be the beautiful redhead who freed me from the hell I was in.  I was little more than an animal, having been held in captivity for years, experiencing unimaginable torture…  She gave me back my humanity that day so many years ago,” her Uncle Logan said, a far away look in his eyes.

 

“I’ve heard of what happened to you…  Granted, it was never put quite that way before…” Rachel said, trailing off.

 

“And of course, coming here, I got to see what an intelligent, generous, kind woman your mother was…  I suppose, in my defense, what man wouldn’t fall in love with that?” her Uncle Logan said. 

 

“I’m sorry…  That must have been so hard for you…  I can only imagine what it would be like when the person you love can’t love you back,” Rachel said, feeling nothing but empathy for the man before her. 

 

“But that’s the thing, Little Red…  She  _could_  have loved me back.  But she didn’t.  And it had nothing to do with you and your brother, or even your mama’s sense of honor and loyalty…  At the end of the day, it all came down to the simple fact that I ain’t yer papa,” her Uncle Logan said, a sad smile on his weathered face. 

 

“She wouldn’t leave my dad,” Rachel said.

 

“You don’t understand, Little Red…  Your father is more important to your mama than her next breath.  Don’t tell me you never notice how her eyes light up whenever your dad walks into a room, or how she always has this dreamy smile on her face whenever she mentions him…  Now you tell me, would I have stood a chance?  Would any man?” her Uncle Logan said.

 

“I suppose when you put it that way…” Rachel said.

 

“And you know something?  I have nothin’ but respect for your father.  And trust me, it ain’t easy earnin’ my respect, but he got it and then some.  Your mother could not have chosen a better man, and I’d kill anyone who tried to hurt your family,” her Uncle Logan said fiercely. 

 

“Thanks, Uncle Logan,” Rachel said, embracing the man before her.  “I love you too.”

 

Her Uncle Logan cleared his throat, obviously not used to shows of affection.  “Anyway, get outta here, kiddo…  You’re usin’ up all my workout time.”

 

Rachel just laughed and headed on out. 

 

**Later**

**Outside the mansion**

Franklin tried reading the paragraph he was on for the third time, but for the life of him, couldn’t get the information to stick.  He couldn’t get the embarrassment of the night before out of his head.  He should be thrilled, he got himself a date with Rachel Summers!  But it didn’t play out the way he thought it would.

 

“Penny for your thoughts, Scrapper,” Franklin looked up to see the object of his thoughts standing before him.

 

“Rachel!  Umm… Hey, I uhhh… Didn’t think I’d see you until later tonight,” Franklin said.

 

“I was on my way back to my house when I saw you sitting here.  I wanted to say ‘hi’.” Rachel said, smiling.

 

Did she want to say ‘Hi’ or ‘Hi, I changed my mind and want to cancel tonight’s date,’?  Franklin couldn’t help but wonder.  “I was just trying to get some studying done,” Franklin said, smiling nervously. 

 

“Another quiz from my dad on Monday?” Rachel asked.

 

“Umm…  Tuesday, actually,” Franklin said, looking back down at his book, not really knowing what else to say.

 

“What’s wrong, Franklin?” Rachel asked, obviously sensing something was off.

 

“Look, Rach… I uhh…  I don’t want you to feel obligated to go out with me.  I mean, I know you’re just being nice cuz you accidentally read my mind and all that…” Franklin said, fidgeting. 

 

“What?  No, don’t think that.  Franklin, if I was just being nice I could have just pretended I didn’t hear your thoughts last night…  But finding out you liked me gave me the courage to _voluntell_ you to take me out on a date,” Rachel said, laughing.  “I’ve had a huge crush on you for so long, and I’m not shy to tell you anymore that it’s turned into something more for me.”

 

It was almost too good to be true.  “Really, Rach?   _You’ve_  had a crush on me?   _Me_?”

 

“Yeah,  _you_.  Why do you think my dad always acts so intimidatingly around you?  It’s because he knows,” Rachel said.

 

“I always just thought your dad didn’t like me,” Franklin said.

 

“He likes you…  He just doesn’t like what you represent, that’s all,” Rachel said.

 

“And what’s that?” Franklin asked.

 

“Well, I’m hoping…” Rachel said, getting up to leave.  “…  my future.”

 

Rachel didn’t give Franklin a chance to respond.  She walked away leaving him with his thoughts.  And a dumb grin on his face.

 

**Some hours later**

**The Boathouse**

“I haven’t seen Rachel all day, what’s she been up to?  She should be taking it easy and resting.  She only woke up from her coma four days ago,” Scott said to his wife.

 

“Short of knocking her unconscious, there’s really nothing we can do to keep her abed.  Besides, she’s so excited for her date tonight that-” Jean cringed as she let the words slip out without thinking. 

 

“…   _Date?_   I haven’t been told of any date,” Scott said frowning. 

 

Jean smiled sheepishly at her husband.  She had meant to break the news to him later on in the day… preferably after he’d eaten.  “Franklin asked her out last night… sort of… inadvertently.”

 

“I thought you said it’d take him a while before he’d make a move,” Scott snarled. 

 

“No, honey…  I said if he was anything like you, it’d take him a while to let Rachel know how he felt about her.  Rachel told me this morning she was the one who asked him out… sort of,” Jean said. 

 

“Well, where are they going?” Scott asked.

 

“I think they’re going to a movie,” Jean answered.

 

“I want her home by six,” Scott said.

 

“Darling, don’t be silly, he’s picking her up  _at_  six,” Jean said.  “Besides, there are no classes tomorrow, what’s the big deal?”

 

Scott just frowned and crossed his arms.  Jean continued on.  “We have a beautiful daughter who is now sixteen, Scott.  You didn’t really think she’d just hang out with her girlfriends the rest of her life, did you?”

 

“Well, I-”

 

“That was a rhetorical question, hon,” Jean said wryly.

 

“What if this turns into something more serious?  What if she actually ends up with him?” Scott asked.

 

“Most people date to see if they  _can_  establish a serious relationship, Scott…  I’m not sure what your point is,” Jean said.

 

“You think Rachel’s powers are off the scale?  Franklin’s has the potential to leave hers in the dust!  He has the ability to warp reality, and that’s just what we know for now…  What if they one day have children?  They might end up being gods or something!” Scott said, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

“Whoa, Scott…  Aren’t you getting way ahead of yourself?  They’re going to see a movie.  They’re not eloping,” Jean said, putting her hand on her husband’s chest to calm him down.  “And anyway, Franklin’s powers are under control.  The professor has collaborated extensively with Franklin’s parents to ensure he’s not a danger to anyone.  He doesn’t have full access to his abilities, and unlike our daughter who was itching to have full access to hers, he has no such compunctions.”

 

“Still…” Scott said, seemingly trying to stall with a better argument.

 

“Scott, if someone told you years ago that starting a family with me would one day produce children with the potential for such devastating powers, would that have deterred you?” Jean asked.  “Would you have shrugged, walked away and said, ‘there are plenty of fish in the sea, I’ll go find another,’?” 

 

Scott sighed.  “Of course not.  God himself could have told me to stay away from you and I would have stood toe to toe with him and said ‘no’.”  And Jean knew her husband meant every word.

 

“Well, hon, no need for blasphemy,” Jean said, somewhat amused.  “But do you see my point?  I know you don’t want to hear it, but Rachel and Franklin have strong feelings for each other, which I suspect, will only get stronger with time.  We have to step aside and let things progress naturally.”

 

Scott was about to answer when their front door opened.  Rachel waltzed in with several shopping bags on her arms.  “Mom, I want to show you the new outfit I got!” Rachel said excitedly. 

 

Jean dropped what she was doing, gave her husband a look that said, ‘don’t ruin this for her,’ and went to see what their daughter brought home from her shopping excursion.  Mother and daughter oohed and aahed at the new purchases for several minutes.  Jean noticed her daughter’s choice in clothing was maturing, much to her satisfaction. 

 

“I hope you didn’t use up all your savings for this, Rach,” Jean said to her daughter.

 

“Not at all, mom.  They had really good sales at my favorite stores today, and so I saved a lot.  Look at this dress.  Regular $140, I got it for $80.” Rachel answered.  “Dad, what do you think of this Ralph Lauren dress I got?  Do you like the print design on it?” Rachel asked her father as she held up the dress for him to see.

 

“I think for how much such a dress cost, Ralph could have spared some more fabric,” Scott said, eyeing the somewhat revealing dress. 

 

Jean just rolled her eyes at her husband.  “It’s very classy, Scott.  Just because it’s sleeveless doesn’t mean it’s provocative.”

 

“I wasn’t referring to the sleeves, hon,” Scott said wryly. 

 

“Oh please, I have a dress with an almost identical cut, you’ve never complained before,” Jean said.

 

“I’m allowed to see your… charms, Jean, you’re my wife.  Franklin’s not allowed to see hers,” Scott said, looking at his daughter.

 

“Dad, would you relax, I got a shawl to go along with it,” Rachel said, pulling out said item from one of her shopping bags and showing it to him.

 

“Oh, that’s a lovely shawl, Rach!  Don’t mind if I borrow it some time,” Jean said to her daughter while she admired the item.

 

“Of course, mom,” Rachel said smiling.

 

“I love the whole outfit, darling.  Franklin’s jaw’s gonna drop when he sees you tonight,” Jean said, hugging her daughter.

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Scott mumbled

 

**Later that night**

**10:55pm to be exact**

“What a great choice for a movie, Rach!  I haven’t laughed that hard in so long,” Franklin said.

 

“My dad and I are big movie buffs.  Every week we browse the movie reviews section of the paper and I remembered Horrible Bosses getting quite a bit of praise from the critics,” Rachel said. 

 

Franklin walked Rachel right up to her front door, holding her hand.  Rachel could feel he was reluctant to let her go.  Franklin sighed.  “I wish tonight didn’t have to end…  I had such a great time.”

 

“Me too,” Rachel said, genuinely meaning it. 

 

Franklin smiled.  “Does this mean I’ve earned myself another date?”  It was said jokingly, but Rachel had a feeling Franklin was nervous of what answer she might give.

 

“More than another, Scrapper,” Rachel said, taking his other hand in hers.

 

“Umm…  You really should get inside, Rach…  Your dad said 11pm remember?” Franklin reminded her.

 

Rachel sighed.  “I suppose you’re right.”

 

But instead of Franklin making a move to start walking towards the mansion, he took a step towards Rachel.  He bent his head forward closer to hers.  Rachel’s heart started pounding.  He was going to kiss her.  He inched closer.  She instinctively went on her toes to meet him halfway when-

 

The door swung open.  Franklin jumped back like he was scalded.  “Oh hey, you two,” Rachel’s dad said, looking like the cat that ate the canary.  Rachel just glared at him.

 

“Oh umm… uhhh… Hi, Mr. Summers,” Franklin said awkwardly. 

 

“Dad?” Rachel said, raising her eyebrow at her sire. 

 

“I was just heading out to buy some milk at the corner store…  I accidentally used up the last of it.  You know how your mom gets all cranky in the morning when there’s no milk,” her dad said grinning.

 

** _You mean you accidentally, on purpose, used up the last of the milk at exactly 11pm?_ ** Rachel said to her father telepathically.

 

Her father just gave her an innocent look.  Darn the man!  “Come on, Franklin,” her dad said. “I’ll walk you back to the mansion on my way so you’re not all by your lonesome.”

 

** _I want him alive tomorrow, dad_ ** Rachel sarcastically relayed to her father.

 

“Umm… Thanks, Mr. Summers…  I uhh, appreciate that,” Franklin said, obviously not knowing what else he could say.

 

“I assume mom’s asleep?” Rachel asked drolly. 

 

“Like a baby,” her dad answered, grinning. 

 

Rachel walked up to Franklin and said, “Thanks for such a wonderful evening, Franklin.”  Rachel added telepathically, ** _Don’t let my old man intimidate you._ **

 

** _You’re his only daughter, I understand, Rach…  By the way, I think I could get used to communicating telepathically.  It’s pretty cool,_ ** Franklin answered.

 

** _Meet me for lunch tomorrow?_ ** Rachel asked.

 

** _I’ll be counting down the hours until then._ ** Franklin said as he started following Rachel’s dad back towards the mansion.  ** _By the way…  Do you think your dad’s really gonna go out and buy milk after he takes me back?_ **

 

Rachel couldn’t help but laugh out loud.  ** _Absolutely.  He wants to be able to tell my mother with a clear conscience tomorrow that we really were out of milk.  He already knows I’ll be telling my mom all about his shenanigans tonight._ **

 

“If you two are finished talking about me telepathically, I’d like to get going,” her dad said dryly. 

 

Rachel watched her dad and Franklin walk away looking smaller and smaller the farther they got.  She knew she should have been angry that her father so rudely interrupted what would have been her first ever kiss…  But she was so happy she couldn’t find it in herself to feel even mildly irritated. 

 

Her dad was her dad and he’d always be overprotective of her.  After everything she’d been through, she couldn’t bring herself to feel anything but gratefulness.  She was loved by so many.  She hoped that one day, she could count Franklin amongst the people who loved her too.  Rachel smiled.  Her future never felt brighter.

 

**To be continued…**

 


	17. Epilogue

**Author’s Notes: If you haven’t read the first part of my trilogy, The Girl From Tomorrow, you’ll probably find this epilogue very confusing.  I tried my best to keep this story as contained as much as possible, but I wanted to tie up some loose ends, and I wanted my trilogy to come full circle.  And who knows, if you haven’t yet read The Girl From Tomorrow you might find you’ll like it.  I consider it my best work.**

**Oh, and the start of this epilogue takes place the day after the end of the epilogue of The Girl From Tomorrow.  And for the last time, enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

**6 Years Later**

**December 25 th, 2017**

“… And I woke up with two sets of memories.  One from the alternate timeline that’s now never come to pass, and the one from this one,” Rachel said, leaning into the arms of her boyfriend.  “But I’m the only one who remembers the alternate timeline… the one where my mom died.”

 

“Wow… I don’t know what to say,” Franklin said.  “I mean, are you okay?  How do you feel?”

 

“Since I woke up yesterday, my mind has become clearer.  I can tell now which events happened in the alternate timeline and which happened in this one.  They were all jumbled up in my memories yesterday, but time seems to have sorted things out,” Rachel answered.  “I’ve literally lived two lives simultaneously.”

 

“So, your alternate self died, but somehow her consciousness merged with yours?  And somehow it did so yesterday?” Franklin asked.

 

“Yesterday was the day she… err… I meant,  _I_  died back in 1990.  But the changes I made in the past, created this new timeline with a new me.  To be honest with you, I’m not sure how my alternate consciousness survived…  But I’m glad it did…  It makes me appreciate everything I have all the more,” Rachel said, putting her head on Franklin’s shoulder.  “I finally understand what my mother meant when she said years ago that she lost me once.”

 

“Somehow, it doesn’t surprise me that you went to the extreme to save your mother…  It’s one of the reasons I love you so much…  When you love, you love completely,” Franklin said, kissing Rachel.

 

“We were never together in that alternate timeline,” Rachel said, sadly.  “I had no idea that when I went to the past to save my mother, I also gave us an opportunity to be together here in the future… err, the present… you know what I mean.”

 

Franklin chuckled.  “Yeah, I do…  Time travel gives me a headache at the best of times, even when I’m just watching a time travel film…  To actually think about it in reality…  Well, let’s say it’d give even Einstein conniptions.”

 

Rachel laughed.  But after a moment she turned serious.  “I woke up this morning and had to pinch myself to see if this was all real.  You see, for the longest time while I was in the past, I was determined to save my mother and to erase that awful future I came from…  But not for a moment did I have any hope of actually being a part of the future I was trying to create…”

 

“Oh, Rachel…  Sweetheart, this is real.  Your parents are here, so is your brother…  We’re together…  I know what you’re thinking…  Is this too good to be true?  I’m telling you that it’s not.  All the hardship you went through bought you this happiness.  It’s been earned,” Franklin said, holding Rachel tighter.  “You won’t lose it in a puff of smoke.”

 

“Thanks, Scrapper…  You’ll probably have to remind me every now and again,” Rachel said.

 

“I’ll always be here to do that,” Franklin answered. 

 

**Meanwhile**

**The Boathouse**

 

“Honey, what time did you tell everyone to come over for dinner?” Scott asked his wife as he put the roast in the oven.

 

“Around six o’clock,” Jean answered as she finished wrapping the last of the Christmas presents.

 

“And you made sure Rachel and Nate know to come back home by then?” Scott asked.

 

“They know,” Jean said distractedly.  Her favorite movie, The Sound of Music was playing on the television.  Her eyes were glued to the screen.  Scott smiled remembering that Christmas back in 1989 when he, Jean and future Rachel watched that same film together at the mansion, just the three of them.  It was a memory he cherished. 

 

Scott walked over to his wife on the couch.  He gently took the gift she was wrapping out of her hands and put it on the coffee table.  He picked up the remote and lowered the volume on the television, letting Jean know he wanted to talk.

 

“What is it, Scott?” Jean asked, concern in her voice.

 

“I just still can’t believe we didn’t lose her after all,” Scott said smiling.

 

Jean smiled back at her husband.  “You know, I sometimes wonder…  How many miracles is our family entitled to?  It’s almost impossible to believe how many times we’ve cheated death.”

 

Scott put his arm around his wife and pulled her closer.  “We’re blessed, sweetheart…  That’s all I can really say.”

 

“I’ve kept a close eye on Rachel since yesterday.  I wanted to make sure that she’s alright and there is no lasting damage to her mind from the merging of the two timelines,” Jean said.

 

“And?” Scott asked.

 

“Everything seems fine.  With her permission, I delved into her mind this morning to make sure there’s no trauma…  And her mind seems to have coped with the merging by placing her memories from the alternate timeline in the same place we store our dreams… Now granted, they’ll be like very vivid dreams, but eventually, they’ll fade and be pushed more and more in the background,” Jean answered.

 

“That’s good enough for me.  You know, for the last twenty-six years, I’ve kept a watchful eye on the future…  Never letting my guard down…  Wanting to make sure your death never came to pass.  It’s almost like after all these years, I can finally breathe easier,” Scott said, holding his wife just a little tighter.

 

“We all have to die some day, hon…  I can only hope it won’t be for many more years, and that when the time does come, we’ll finish our lives in each other’s arms,” Jean said.

 

“That’s the ending I’ve always prayed for,” Scott answered. 

 

The two of them watched the television for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying the time alone together.  When the movie was interrupted by commercials, Scott broke the silence.  “Jean, you ever wish we had more kids?”

 

Jean didn’t answer right away.  It was obvious she was giving his question some thought.  “If you’re asking if I feel that our family is incomplete…  the answer is, I don’t.  But yeah, sometimes I wish we did have more children after Nate.  I’ve always wanted a big family…”

 

“And we sure do make good looking kids,” Scott said, half jokingly.

 

Jean laughed.  “I can’t argue that, especially now that Nate’s filled out his tall frame.”

 

“He’s so tall now he could put you in his pocket!” Scott said, laughing.  “No more imp jokes on him.”

 

Jean could only agree.  “But you know, Scott…  I think about the dangers our children grew up with, simply for being our children, and a part of me is glad we made the decision not to have any more.”

 

“I know what you mean…  I sometimes lose sleep over the fact that Emma Frost is out there somewhere,”  Scott said.

 

“I think what bothers you more isn’t the fact that she may be out there somewhere, but I think it’s because you feel she got away without getting what she deserved,” Jean said, astutely. 

 

Scott couldn’t help but smile at his wife’s assessment.  She knew him better than anyone.  There was no hiding anything from her.  He could imagine for a lot of men that would be troublesome, but not for him.  It was a sense of comfort for him.  “You read me like an open book, honey.”

 

“You and I both know that Emma Frost is most likely deteriorating somewhere in whatever cave she crawled in…  And even if she weren’t, if she somehow found a way to keep from aging rapidly without Sinister, well, we know she didn’t have an investment in us.  She did what she did for Sinister.  She’s incredibly self-serving and without anything in it for her, she’ll not bother,” Jean said.

 

“But she’s also very prideful, Jean.  To say she was unhappy that you bested her would be an understatement.  It wouldn’t surprise me if she was plotting her revenge against us as we speak…  Hell, a part of me is scared she’d pull off telepathically manipulating me into sleeping with her to get back at you…  Like maybe she’ll make me see you when it’s really her…  Kinda like that same trick she played on Nate,” Scott said, worriedly.

 

His wife just laughed at him.  “I promise your virtue is safe, darling.  She couldn’t pull that off.  Our psychic rapport would alert me the moment she tried such nonsense.  I could be halfway across the world and boot her out of your mind without breaking a sweat.”

 

“Aren’t you the overconfident one,” Scott said, teasingly.

 

“Just stating fact,” Jean said, simply.  “And anyway, you live with three of the most powerful telepaths on earth. I doubt Emma Frost could come within a hundred miles of our family without one of us knowing.  She had the element of surprise on her side last time.  She’ll never have that advantage again.”

 

Scott chuckled.  “Since you put it that way, that does put my mind at ease.”

 

“Good, now maybe you can ease up on your tossing and turning at night…  I’m losing sleep right along with you,” Jean said jokingly. 

 

“You know, Jean, if we had wanted to take over the world, we could have easily done it.  We could have just had an army of kids, brainwashed them, they’d have all ended up being omega level mutants, no one could’ve stopped us…  Hmm, I suppose in some twisted way, there  _was_  a method to Sinister’s madness,” Scott said, an amused look on his face.

 

“I don’t know about you, honey, but I find parenthood is enough of a challenge without throwing world domination into the mix,” Jean said, wryly.  “I’m just relieved that with all the challenges we’ve had to face, our children still grew up into good, strong people.  I’m proud of them.”

 

Scott smiled.  “Me too.  And you’re right…  I guess this was always the family we were meant to have.”

 

“And I have no regrets, Scott,” Jean said, kissing her husband tenderly on the lips.

 

“Neither do I, Jean…  Neither do I,” Scott said, embracing his wife.

 

Just as Jean pulled away from her husband to turn up the volume of the television, the doorbell rang.  “I’ll get it,” Scott said.

 

“Merry Christmas, Scott!  Jean!”  Hank yelled.  Scott opened the door to see all his friends arrive at the same time.  Kurt was wearing a santa hat, carrying four huge presents.  Behind him was Logan holding a huge pot with a big slab of ham in it.  Beside him was Peter all dressed up in red and green.  Ororo was balancing a pot in one hand and a couple of gifts on the other.  Raven was the first to enter and she quickly put down the presents she brought under the tree. 

 

The professor wasn’t there as he had promised to spend Christmas day with Moira MacTaggert and her son.  It took quite some time for things between Scott and the professor to get back to normal.  Scott had been so angry with the role Professor Xavier played in freeing Emma Frost, even as his logical self knew it had been the only option they had, short of killing the blasted woman.  In hindsight, Scott found himself thanking the professor for making the level-headed decision he had been unable to make at the time.

 

“You guys have a gorgeous tree!” Peter said, as he placed his gifts under said tree, bringing Scott’s thoughts back to the present.

 

Jean quickly got up from the couch to hug all her friends.  “I told you guys not to bring anything,” Jean said, seeing all the food and gifts her friends brought. 

 

“Well, considering Nate eats enough for three people, we figured we’d err on the side of caution,” Peter said, jokingly.

 

“Hey, I heard that!” Nate said, as he took his shoes off at the door.

 

“Hey kiddo, we didn’t hear you come in,” Logan said, giving Nate a friendly slap on the back.  “Is your sister with you?”

 

“She’s on her way.  I saw her and Franklin just pulling up at the gate on my way here…  Knowing them, they’re probably still sitting in the car outside, milking their alone time, making gooey eyes at each other,” Nate said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Hey, I heard that!” Rachel said as she entered the house, Franklin in tow.  Her boyfriend quickly hugged Jean and Scott and handed them each a Christmas gift.

 

Everyone quickly put all the food they brought on the dining room table.  Rachel and Nate finished setting up the table, and Scott and Jean brought out all the food they spent the day cooking.  Pretty soon, everyone was gathered around the table enjoying the meal.  When everyone was finished eating, Scott quickly called everyone’s attention.

 

The conversations quickly died down and everyone turned to look at their host.  “Something incredibly remarkable happened yesterday…  In some ways, Jean and I still have a hard time wrapping our minds around it…” Scott said, trailing off, not sure how to continue.

 

“C’mon Scott, don’t keep us on tenterhooks here,” Hank said, good naturedly. 

 

“Well, the thing is…  Rachel, the Rachel we all met back in 1989, never died like we all thought she did,” Scott said.

 

Hank, Raven, Kurt, Peter and Ororo looked at Scott with a look of awe and confusion.  Logan just looked at him in confusion.  Franklin was the only one outside the family that already knew.

 

“My friend, I think I’ll speak for everyone and ask, what do you mean?” Ororo asked.

 

Scott, along with Jean, proceeded to explain everything to their friends regarding Rachel’s sudden knowledge of her jaunt to the past.  They told them what they understood, as well as what still remained a mystery.  They recounted their shock at Rachel’s revelation the morning before.  When they finished, there wasn’t a dry eye in the house.

 

“Mein Gott!  How could such a thing be possible?” Kurt exclaimed. 

 

“We have our theories,” Jean said.  “But we would probably never know for sure.”

 

“Yesterday was the twenty-six-year anniversary of Rachel’s death, wasn’t it?” Ororo asked.

 

“Yes, it was,” Rachel answered.

 

“I’m sure that’s not a coincidence,” Raven added.

 

“We don’t think so either,” Scott said.

 

Suddenly, Hank pushed his chair back and stood up.  All eyes turned to him.  He walked around the table to where Rachel sat.  He went down on one knee before her and took her hand in his, and said, “One of my biggest regrets was that I never got a chance to say thank you…  Thank you for saving my life that day.”

 

Rachel’s eyes started to brim with tears.  Before she could say anything, Kurt stood up as well.  “I second that meine freundin, I am alive today because you had the courage to give up your life for ours.”

 

Rachel stood up and embraced Hank, then Kurt.  “… I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

 

Soon, the cacophony of voices became louder and louder as everyone spoke over each other asking questions, throwing out their own theories, as well as asking Rachel how she felt.  Scott saw Raven and Logan talking and it was obvious she was filling him in on the events surrounding Rachel before he became an X-Man. 

 

Rachel spoke over the loud chatter to ask a question of her own.  “What I’ve been wanting to ask since yesterday is, why didn’t any of you tell me that you’d met me before back in 1989?”

 

It was Jean who answered her daughter and said, “We didn’t want the shadows of a future that may or may not come to pass to be a burden to you.  Your father and I wanted your future to be free and clear.  It’s your life, Rach, and we wanted you to live it without worrying about potential consequences.”

 

“So that picture in that photo album… The one with you, dad and a woman who looked just like you -  just like me, I meant…  That wasn’t your cousin was it, mom?  That was  _me_ ,” Rachel said, matter-of-factly. 

 

Jean could only nod at her daughter.  Scott saw Franklin subtly take Rachel’s hand under the table.  Scott thought back to that guy Rachel dated back in 1990…  What was that guy’s name? Bob? Ben? Whatever. Anyway, he had to admit, if his daughter  _had_  to be with someone, he much preferred his daughter with Franklin. 

 

Everyone around the table quieted down, most likely absorbing everything they were told.  After several moments of introspection, Logan broke the silence.  “Wow, that’s quite the adventure you had, Little Red…  I’m still tryin’ to wrap my thick head around it all.”

 

“Welcome to my world,” Nate mumbled.  And everyone just laughed at the look of resignation on the poor boy’s face.

 

**The next morning**

**11:00am**

**The Boathouse**

Jean, still drowsy from lovemaking, telekinetically closed the blinds that was letting in some unwelcome sunlight into the bedroom she shared with Scott.  She closed her eyes and rolled against her husband’s side for extra warmth.  Even deep in sleep, Scott instinctively pulled her closer to him.

 

They had woken up earlier that morning around 4:00am to see Rachel and Nate off along with Ilyana, Clarice, and Marie.  They took off in Rachel’s SUV and headed towards the Canadian border.  The kids wanted to take advantage of the annual Boxing Day sale in Canada, especially with the favorable currency exchange.  The drive was around seven hours and Jean packed enough food for all of them for the long trip. 

 

The moment her children were out the door, her husband’s mood quickly turned amorous.  He took her back to their bedroom then proceeded to make love to her until she was so sated her bones felt like they melted into nothing. 

 

Jean looked at the clock on the stand beside the bed.  It read 11:00am.  Dear God, they slept the better part of the morning away.  Despite the late hour, Jean couldn’t bring herself to get away from her husband’s warmth.  She turned around in his arms and telekinetically took his sleep visors off.  He’d be livid if he knew what she was doing.  But she had her telekinesis at the ready to stop his powers just in case - not to mention her psychic link with him told her he was deeply asleep.

 

She gazed lovingly at her husband’s face, so rarely unobstructed by his visor.  Even at their age, he was a strikingly handsome man.  And he didn’t even know it.  She had so much to be thankful for in her life.  And she could easily trace the root of all her good fortune to one moment in time.  It started the day she bumped – literally – into the man before her. 

 

How was it that the boy that annoyed her to no end when they first met, became more important to her than the air she breathed?  It didn’t matter.  She’d be forever grateful that God saw fit to bring him into her life. 

 

She felt her husband stir a little, and so she gently returned his visor on him.   Jean was in the middle of an internal struggle on whether or not to start her day or just lounge in bed for a little longer when the doorbell rang.  Her husband groaned beside her.  “Tell ‘em to go ‘way, Jean!” Scott mumbled.

 

Jean telepathically scanned the area of her front door to see who it was.  It was Franklin Richards.  “Honey, it’s Franklin,” Jean told Scott.

 

“What’s he doing here so early?” Scott whined.  “And he has to know Rachel’s not here.”

 

“I don’t know, darling, but I’m sure it’s important.  And by the way, it’s not so early, it’s past eleven.  Come on, get up and put some clothes on,” Jean said, nudging her husband. 

 

“Don’ wanna!” Scott said, his words sounding muffled against his pillow.

 

“Would you rather Franklin saw you naked as a jay-bird?” Jean asked sardonically, as she slipped into her robe. 

 

“Pfff, it would serve him right…  I  _know_  he’s sleeping with my daughter…  Perhaps seeing a buck naked me will dampen his ardour,” Scott said grumpily as he put on the sweat pants and shirt his wife threw at him. 

 

“That’s so hypocritical, Scott.  You were younger than Franklin when we first made love,” Jean said, rolling her eyes. 

 

“And if your father wanted to thrash me for it, I’d understand completely,” Scott answered grumpily. 

 

Jean ignored her husband’s comment and said, “Hurry up, I telepathically told Franklin we’re on our way.”

 

“Did you also tell him his ringing the doorbell woke me up?” Scott asked wryly. 

 

Jean just raised her eyebrow at her husband as they made their way down the stairs.  Jean opened their front door and hugged Franklin in greeting.  “Franklin, what brings you here?  Have you eaten?”  Jean asked. 

 

“Oh, I’m fine, Jean…  Thanks…  I uhhh, already ate…  But I mean, I can eat again if you want…  That is, if you’ve got food ready… But if not that’s okay too…” Franklin answered rambling.  Jean didn’t have to be a telepath to know the young man before her was nervous.

 

“Did you forget something here from dinner last night?” Scott asked the young man before him.  “I’m sure you knew Rachel’s not here today.”

 

“Well umm…  I actually came here to see you and Jean,” Franklin said.

 

Scott and Jean looked at each other, then back at Franklin.  “Sit down, Franklin, what did you want to talk to us about?” Jean asked.

 

“I’ve been meaning to do this for some time now…  I’ve just been trying to find the right words and the right moment.  I figured with Rachel gone until tomorrow this would be the perfect time…” Franklin started.

 

“The perfect time for what?” Scott asked.

 

“The perfect time for me to ask you both for your blessing to marry your daughter,” Franklin said.

 

Scott’s mouth dropped open.  Jean had already suspected based on Franklin’s demeanor that he would bring up the topic – or something along the lines.  She felt guilty for shielding her thoughts from her husband, but she figured she could have been wrong.  But then again, it wasn’t often she was.

 

It was completely silent for a moment.  Then Jean did the only thing she could.  She hugged her future son-in-law.  “Of course you have our blessing, Franklin,” Jean said, temporarily speaking for her mute husband.

 

“Thanks so much, Jean!” Franklin said, but Jean noticed he was still tense.  He looked at Scott waiting for him to say something.  From slightly behind Franklin, Jean gave her husband a look that said, ‘don’t mess this up for Rachel.’

 

“Is my daughter pregnant?” Scott asked menacingly, finally saying something.

 

“No!  She’s not, I swear!” Franklin said, a hint of panic in his voice.   _At least I don’t think she is_.  Jean was glad she was still shielding her thoughts from her husband.  Otherwise he’d have heard that little slip.  She glared at her husband making it clear in no uncertain terms that her message was  _be nice_.

 

“Sorry, it was the first thought that came to mind,” Scott said, sounding borderline apologetic.  Although Jean knew the apologetic part of it was meant more for her than Franklin.

 

“I didn’t mean for it to be…  I just…  It would mean a lot to me if you were okay with this,” Franklin said genuinely. 

 

Scott took a deep breath.  “Don’t you think you two are still too young?”

 

“I’m already twenty-five and Rachel’s turning twenty-three in just over a month…  And well, no, I don’t think we’re too young,” Franklin answered truthfully. 

 

“Marriage is forever, Franklin…  At least it is in our family, which you seem so eager to join…  Are you ready for that commitment?”  Scott asked seriously. 

 

“Yes,” Franklin answered simply.

 

“Marriage can be a trial at the best of times.  It’s not always a bed of roses.  Do you love my daughter enough to stand by her no matter what life throws at you?  And trust me to know, life can indeed throw the most unexpected things at you,” Scott said.

 

“I would never abandon Rachel if that’s what you’re asking.  She means the world to me,” Franklin said.

 

“And how much do you love her?” Scott asked.

 

“I love her more than my next breath.  I swear to you, she will always come first in my life...  Always.”

 

“See that she does,” Scott said.

 

“Does that mean I have your blessing?” Franklin asked tentatively. 

 

Scott didn’t answer right away, then reluctantly, he nodded slowly.  “Just remember, Franklin, you may be the man she loves, but I’m the man who loved her first…  Make her happy.  Not just today, but for always, or you’ll answer to me.”

 

“I’d expect nothing less, sir,” Franklin said.

 

To Jean’s relief, Scott seemed satisfied with the young man’s answer and the three of them chatted for another hour.  They talked about what Franklin’s plans were on how he’d pop the question.  They talked about potential wedding dates.  Scott asked about where Franklin and Rachel might end up moving.  Franklin assured them he had no plans of taking Rachel far from her family.  Franklin eventually excused himself saying he had to go as he wanted to spend the rest of the day picking out an engagement ring for Rachel.

 

After Jean closed the door behind Franklin, she turned to her husband and said, “I thought you handled that well… relatively anyhow.  I’m very proud of you.”

 

Scott scoffed.  “I should have come down here naked…  Maybe that would have made him forget what he was going to ask us.”  And Jean just burst out laughing. 

 

**September 2019**

Scott leaned against the wall in the corridor at the hall just outside of the church.  He’d been waiting all morning.  Actually, he’d been waiting for, and dreading this moment for over a year.  It was the day he’d give his only daughter’s hand in marriage to Franklin Richards.  Where did the time go?

 

Beside him, Nate sighed, shuffling his feet.  “I know you’re anxious to start your trip, but The Andes isn’t going anywhere,” Scott said.

 

His son, the very image of him, answered, “I think you want to go with us.”  Nate’s friend Ric and Bobby were part of the group flying out to Peru the following day.

 

Scott chuckled.  “I’m too old to be climbing mountains, son.  Besides, I need to stay behind to keep your mom from worrying.”

 

“Meh, she’s going to worry anyway,” Nate shrugged.  “But not as worried as she’d be if Rachel came along.  She wanted to go too.  And she would have if our trip didn’t coincide with her wedding.  Anyway, I don’t know why mom worries so much, we have powers just like hers.”

 

“Your mom’s a mom…  She’ll always worry.  And as for your sister, well, she’ll be busy with her own adventures…  Namely, marriage,”  Scott said dryly. 

 

“I’ll be home in a month, dad,” Nate said.

 

“Make sure that you are.”

 

Scott wasn’t going to admit to his own worry.  But it didn’t matter to him how old his children got.  He worried for them anytime they were out of his sight.  Scott grew pensive momentarily.  He wondered where he would have been at that moment had he never met Jean.  He had hated his powers for so long, but in hindsight, it was the greatest gift he’d ever been given.  It led him to his soul mate, the woman he loved. 

 

The door to the chamber in front of him opened, and he moved away from the wall as his wife stepped out.  After all these years, his heart still sped up at the sight of her.  She was dressed in a beautiful pale lavender dress that accentuated her fiery red tresses which were now slightly peppered with white.  It only made her all the more beautiful. 

 

She walked up to him, touched her fingers to his cheek and said, “Are you sure you’re going to be okay, Scott?”

 

“Of course, hon…  I’ve made my peace with this some time ago now,” Scott answered truthfully. 

 

“Good, because I’ve started counting my teardrops and at least a thousand fell since this morning,” Jean said, only half jokingly.

 

Scott smiled at his wife.  “Funny that, I happen to be carrying an extra handkerchief today.”

 

Jean stood on her toes and kissed her husband.  “Always looking out for me.”

 

“It’s my greatest joy,” Scott said truthfully.

 

Nate cleared his throat.  “For god’s sake, if you keep at this, people might think it’s you two who are getting married today.”

 

Jean laughed at her son.  “Who knows, Nate.  One day you might find a love that will make you as happy as your father and I are.”

 

“Dear Lord, spare me that fate,” Nate said, sardonically. 

 

Jean just rolled her eyes at her son.  “Anyway, your sister will be out shortly, she just needed another few minutes.”

 

“I’ll wait for her,” Scott said.  “Nate, why don’t you escort your mom on to the church.  We’ll be right behind you.”  He watched as mother and son, arm in arm, exited the hall. 

 

After a few more minutes, the door before him opened once more and another beauty stepped out.  She wore a white wedding gown made of silk and lace.  His daughter never looked more beautiful.  She approached him, stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.  “Hello, dad.”

 

“Don’t you look gorgeous!” Scott said.

 

“I bet you say that to all the ladies,” Rachel said teasingly.

 

Scott grinned.  “Only to you and your mother.  Here, I have something for you,” Scott said reaching into his pocket.  He handed his daughter a locket.  Rachel opened it and Scott explained, “I asked your mother and brother to cut off a few of their locks.  I did so as well.  Inside, behind that glass, are locks of our hair…  I figured, what with you starting a family soon and everything, you may not be with us as much as you’re used to…  But this way, you’ll always have a part of us close by.”

 

Rachel smiled, her eyes beginning to well with tears.  “Would you mind, dad?”  Rachel asked, turning around and lifting her hair.  Scott secured the necklace on his daughter.  Turning back around, she embraced her father.  “I love you, dad.  I found a wonderful man to marry because growing up with you taught me what to look for in a husband.”

 

“I love you too, Rach,” Scott said through the lump in his throat. 

 

“Are you ready to give me away now?” Rachel asked, smiling.

 

“Never.  I’m trusting Franklin to keep you safe and happy, but make no mistake, you are still ours,” Scott said, kissing his daughter on her forehead.  “Now come on, we’d best get going before you smudge anymore of your make-up.  Your mom will kill me.”

 

Rachel laughed, the sound melodic and familiar to Scott.  She had her mother’s laugh.  As they walked towards the church, his memories played the echoes of her laughter from when she was a toddler sitting in his arms.  He could still hear her childish lilt saying, ‘ _daddy, come p’ay wif me_.’  So many cherished memories, each engraved in his heart.  He had no doubt his family would create many, many more.

 

**The End**

**Thanks for reading!  I encourage you all to read my next installment, A Hundred Splendid Summers.  It’s a collection of stories of our favorite family that fill in the gaps between my trilogy.**


End file.
